He had no choice, but she had him
by TheFangirlJedi
Summary: [NO ABANDONADO, sólo en writer block]Una chica de sexto curso de Ravenclaw, lleva enamorada de Draco Malfoy desde el primer día que lo vió. Se dedica a observarlo en la distancia, y este sentimiento lo mantiene en secreto por verse no solo enamorada, sinó realmente dedicada a él, con una mínima esperanza de al menos recibir una mínima mirada suya. Todo cambia de repente...
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el fruto de mi repentina y renacida obsesión/fase fangirl con el personaje que, aunque de pequeña no me daba cuenta, más me gusta y el que más devoción y aprecio tengo de toda la saga porque siempre mi sexto sentido me decía que Draco Malfoy no era como se mostraba, yo confiaba en él. Así que me inspiré bastante en todo eso para crear a la protagonista, y por tanto, es un fic bastante 'personal' (principalmente este primer capítulo, los demás son pensamientos que aparecen en mi mente, influenciada por tantos fanfics de rating M, imaginándome cómo sería vivir de verdad esa 'experiencia' con él *-*)**

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Esta es la historia de cómo una chica que se consideraba demasiado impura, con demasiados defectos e ínfimo autoestima, como yo, acabó viviendo aquel momento que llevaba esperando desde hacía 6 años. Puede que parezca la clásica historia de una adolescente enamorada de un chico que ella considera superior, y por tanto, lo único que puede hacer es soñar e imaginarse cómo sería que, por tan sólo un instante, él supiese de su existencia.

Mi nombre es Elisabeth Hardy, y soy estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Este es mi sexto año aquí, y aunque me siento muy a gusto con los de mi entorno, siempre he sido una Ravenclaw frustrada. Se suponía que el Sombrero Seleccionador, a pesar de mis cualidades externas totalmente contrarias, tendría en cuenta los objetivos y expectativas más profundas de mi interior, las cuales me hacían una digna Slytherin. Pero el primer día en aquel lugar… ahí estaba mi primera decepción: la casa equivocada. Al final me he acostumbrado, y con la ayuda de mis amigos y compañeros, me siento como en familia.

Lo único que me diferenciaba de ellos eran mis sentimientos escondidos. Aquellos que desde el primer día que ví a protagonista de mi historia, hace ya seis años, nunca mencioné ni confesé a nadie. Mi atracción inconsciente e inevitable hacia lo oscuro, la maldad, lo relacionado con el lado más tenebroso del mundo y todo aquello considerado la antítesis de la bondad, el buen hacer y esos valores que todos (o casi todos) los padres enseñan a sus hijos para crecer y convertirse en una "buena" persona el día de mañana, se hizo evidente en mi consciencia desde que mi atracción hacia esta persona se alargó más de una semana, más de un mes, dos meses, más de dos años, y hasta el día de hoy, seis endemoniados años.

Al principio era una inocente e inexperta niña de 11 años, con lo que me imaginaba que sería otro de tantos 'crushes' que tuve con otros chicos. Durante los siguientes tres años esperaba que solo duraría una temporada y que me olvidaría por completo de todo eso. Pero en mi cuarto año, comencé a percatarme de que esto ya iba un poco más lejos, que ya no era el típico enamoramiento de una preadolescente.

Mi vida la considero como un ente lleno de frustraciones y decepciones causadas por desmoronamientos de mis metas inalcanzables, lo que me causaba a menudo un sentimiento de tristeza y hastío que podría llegar a destruirme de no ser por el apoyo de mis amigos, o 'familia' de Hogwarts, y aquel chico.

El simple hecho de verlo pasar por los pasillos por la mañana, causaba en mi un efecto tan positivo que conseguía reanimarme y darme fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante un día más. Obviamente, él no tenía ni la menor idea de ello. Ni él, ni nadie. Nunca fui capaz de confesar que yo, una insignificante Ravenclaw, estaba totalmente enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Aquel popular personaje al que todos odiaban o temían. Aquel arrogante, maleducado y egocéntrico Slytherin que siempre era el objetivo de todas las miradas de temor y odio. Aquel cuya personalidad era tan compleja que pocos lo podían soportar.

Yo, en cambio, debía de ser por mi instinto de atracción hacia ese tipo de personas o ambientes, tenía a este, digamos, carismático individuo, en otro concepto muy (muy) distinto al del resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Externamente me mostraba como todos los demás, pero internamente me odiaba cada vez que salía de mi boca algún comentario despectivo hacia la única razón que tenía para sonreír en aquellos días en los que todos estamos mustios y apagados, susceptibles y malhumorados, en los que todo te sale tan mal que empiezas a creer que la suerte te ha abandonado.

A pesar de no conocerlo, ni menos haber mantenido una conversación, ni siquiera estar en el mismo entorno, podría hacer una tesis sobre todo lo que mi mente había elaborado y razonado sobre Malfoy mediante mi observación minuciosa de todos y cada uno de sus aspectos posibles de apreciar a simple vista. Estaba convencida de que no podía ser la única persona de ese colegio que se había percatado de que sólo por su aspecto físico y sus rasgos más resaltables, este chico no podía pasar desapercibido ni en medio de la multitud, de que era el único ser que, a pesar de estar en el siempre lleno Gran Comedor, se podía diferenciar claramente del resto de los comensales. ¿Es que no había nadie que podía darse cuenta de eso?

Su aspecto entre angelical (nada acorde con su personalidad, lo admito) y puro (cosa que tampoco era cierta por lo que descubrí más adelante) era tan evidente, que me ofendía el hecho de que nadie lo hubiese dicho en algún momento. Mientras que la mayor parte de los estudiantes era como yo, de tez blanca pero morenos y de ojos oscuros, la minoría se dividía entre caucásicos nórdicos, pelirrojos y de otras etnias, lo suyo era prácticamente inclasificable. No entendía cómo demonios su familia había conseguido que, generación tras generación, su pelo rubio platino tan claro como la luz se transmitía de padres a hijos como una reliquia familiar. Ni siquiera los más rubios del colegio alcanzaban tal grado de claridad. Cuando esto no parecía suficientemente llamativo, no podían faltar unos ojos claros de un color azul grisáceo que resaltaban a simple vista de su pálida y blanquecina piel, y que hacían que no pudieses apartar la vista de ellos debido a su máximo brillo y expresividad. Recuerdo que mi primer año fue duro por culpa de esto. Una niña como yo, y de tan temprana edad, no estaba ni acostumbrada ni preparada para semejante imagen. Imagen que a medida que ascendimos de curso, se convirtió en un alto y atractivo chico de 17 años.

Durante todo ese tiempo, entre rumores y relaciones "oficiales", se podían citar con los dedos de una mano, a todas las chicas que habían tenido una relación sentimental con dicho personaje. Lo cual no me enfurecía, ni menos me provocaba odio sino admiración por aquellas afortunadas chicas que, por su aspecto infinitamente mejor que el mío, conseguían captar la atención de la persona a la que mi corazón estaba entregado en gran medida. No me sorprendía el hecho de que nunca, en todos esos años, me hubiese premiado, aunque fuese por un descuido durante unas milésimas de segundo, con una mirada dirigida a mí. Aunque no estaba muy obsesionada por ello, me sentía acomplejada por mi aspecto, ya que ni tenía un aspecto que pudiese llegar a resaltar o alzar mi físico. Mi figura, por llamarla de alguna forma, era penosa. No se podría decir que estuviese fuera de mi peso, pero ese no era el físico adecuado a mi complexión, a mi modo de ver, y por tanto, falta de esperanzas, asumí que nunca, nadie, llegaría a hacerme saber de algún modo, que yo podía resaltar en algo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo, la inspiración tarda en venir, y todavía estoy planeando cómo se van a conocer, por lo que tardará tiempo indefinido. Lo siento :(**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Todos los días intentaba hacer, lo mejor posible, aquello que se me encomendaba en cada momento. Atendía en las clases, me relacionaba con mis compañeros, estudiaba y practicaba conjuros y hechizos…. Tras 6 años acostumbrada a no recibir notificaciones relacionadas con mi casi adoración por Malfoy y su persona en sí, logré dejar en segundo plano mis pensamientos, para centrarme en vivir el momento. Y a pesar de ello nunca abandoné la costumbre de que cada vez que escuchaba algo relacionado con él, o mismo lo veía en la lejanía, resurgía la parte de mi mente exclusivamente dedicada a él. Su sonrisa podía iluminar todo Hogwarts si se lo propusiese. Y su personalidad… era algo que me convertía en un ser totalmente inhumano, por sentirme principalmente atraída precisamente por esta característica suya.

Su ego era incalculable, su arrogancia era evidente, así como sus aires de superioridad influenciados por sus ideales de pureza en la sangre y por su condición del hijo heredero de una de las familias mejor asentadas y de más renombre. Solía menospreciar a todo aquel que considerase inferior, y por ello les dirigía insultos de toda clase, miradas de rechazo y algún que otro escarmiento por parte de sus "guardaespaldas" Crabbe y Goyle. Lo único que debías hacer para evitar estos incidentes era huir silenciosamente para no causar ninguna molestia al Slytherin. No sé cómo, pero lograba disimular muy bien mis a veces interminables miradas dirigidas a su persona desde mi asiento de la mesa Ravenclaw en el Gran Comedor, o desde cualquier otro lugar donde detectaba su obvia presencia. Adoraba ver cómo, hiciese lo que hiciese, parecía elegante en todo lo que hacía. Llamadme obsesiva, o ciega, pero debemos admitir todos que, cuando estás enamorado, no puedes evitar tener debilidad por esa persona. Y no es que estuviese ciega, sabía perfectamente que era cruel y estúpido en muchas ocasiones, e incluso estaba en desacuerdo con muchas de las cosas que hacía, pero lo que me importaba era que mi intuición me decía que en lo más fondo de su esencia era completamente distinto. No sólo era el odioso y repelente niñato de papá. Yo me detuve un poco más para, con mis mediocres métodos de observación, poder apreciar su inteligencia en algunas de las clases que compartíamos. La gente era consciente de ello, pero les costaba creerlo, y sobre todo admitirlo. En Quidditch era uno de los mejores buscadores. Y su astucia, mal utilizada para sus planes de destrucción de la autoestima de los indefensos, era digna de ser al menos reconocida.

El curso empezó rutinariamente, con el clásico discurso de Dumbledore, la gran cena de bienvenida, precedida por la llegada y nombramiento de los nuevos miembros de cada una de las casas… Mis amigos y yo estábamos muy contentos de haber vuelto, y en medio de la celebración, solo por un segundo aparté la vista para detectar que, Malfoy, parecía algo distanciado. Esa imagen era realmente insólita, acostumbrada a verlo rodeado de todo un séquito, y con la siempre fiel acompañante y representante oficial de todas las seguidoras/admiradoras de Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, a su lado. Y pese a todo lo que dije antes, cada vez tenía menos aprecio y devoción por él. Me acabé cansando de vivir día tras día entre sueños y cavilaciones que no llevaban a ninguna conclusión, y llegué al punto de parecerme estúpida mi actitud al creer en la posibilidad de haber una muy oculta bondad en el interior de alguien totalmente desconocido. Y esta fue una de mis más grandes frustraciones hasta la fecha. Tener que decir 'hasta aquí llegamos' cuando la culpa era sólo mía por haberme enamorado de alguien que incluso sin haberme conocido, me estaba destruyendo la vida. Así que traté de ignorar lo que acababa de presenciar y continué festejando la vuelta a casa, Hogwarts.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan libre, tan despejada, sin sentirme atrapada en un cuartel que era el de ser la admiradora secreta del peor ser humano de todo ese colegio, incluso el Profesor Snape me empezaba a parecer un poco más persona. Aunque notaba un vacío en mi interior bastante considerable, me obligué a tomar las riendas de mis sentimientos, pero lo hice de tal forma que acabé creándome una especie de acorazado con el que traté de distanciarme de todo indicio de sentimiento que surgía por alguna razón. Me estaba engañando a mí misma. Lo único que hice fue tratar de convencerme internamente de que tener sentimientos más que amistosos hacia cualquiera de mis compañeros, me haría daño. Y los tuve. Hubo un par de insinuaciones de dos de los chicos más sencillos, sosos y desaliñados que conviven en el mismo recinto estudiantil que yo. Debo reconocer que tengo un cierto tipo de preferencias en este ámbito, y 'el que estaba tratando de olvidar' los cumplía al milímetro, no podía negarlo, y esto me enfadaba aún más, creando aún más 'odio' hacia él por todo lo que me había hecho sin siquiera haberme dicho uno de sus recurrentes "Eh! Ten cuidado y mira por donde andas!".

Académicamente no me influyó, seguía siendo la estudiante mediocre tirando a regular que era antes de este drástico cambio. También mantuve a mis amigos de Ravenclaw, los cuales fuese como, cuando y donde fuese, siempre estaban allí. Se podía decir que vivía entre la amistad y felicidad de estar compartiendo muchas experiencias con personas entrañables, y el vacío interno rivalizado con la rabia y la frustración de un amor no correspondido de alguien que odiaba cada día más por haberme hecho gastar tiempo y espacio de mi mente en ese cretino.

De esta forma, pasé medio septiembre sumida en una continua lucha psicológica (se podría decir) para lograr mejorar mi autoestima y mejorar como persona. Y todo en vano, ya que nunca apreciaba diferencias ni mejoras con respecto a mi anterior estado, con lo cual seguía arrastrando las cadenas de la frustración y el dolor del vacío. No sé si era por echar de menos evadirme de mis preocupaciones durante las comidas observando a mi perdición, pero algo así intuía que podía ser, y este sentimiento me asustó, en el sentido de que no quería volver a la casilla del principio y despertar a ese demonio llamado 'amor no correspondido' o en mi caso: 'amor secreto hacia alguien que desconoce de tu existencia y a quien directamente consideras que sería amor no correspondido por causas evidentes'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Por fin! La inspiración me vino gracias a un vídeo precioso Dramione que encontré en youtube. Despues de repetirlo un montón de veces, se me encendió la bombillita y BAM! aquí llegó mi idea. Además, me enganché a la canción, cosa que también me empuja a escribir más.**

**Espero haber acertado en la forma en que se conocen, y no sea muy utilizada por otros autores de fanfics de este tipo. De todas formas, aquí está ^^**

**PD: gracias a Zarina Hiddleston por animarme a continuar :D**

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Un nublado día de febrero, en plena clase de Historia de la Magia, la profesora McGonagall entró en el aula e interrumpió al profesor Binns, con quien comentó algo en voz baja para justo después, escanear con la mirada a todos los alumnos, para ambos detenerse justo en… "Señorita Hardy, por favor, recoja sus pertenencias y váyase con la profesora McGonnagall, ella le explicará todo" dijo el señor Binns. En estado de confusión y sintiéndome un poco incómoda por el hecho de ser el centro de todas las miradas mientras me acercaba hasta la puerta, traté de buscar una razón por la que esto estaba ocurriendo. Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos vacíos que nos conducían hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, McGonagall me explicó que se trataba de una orden de mis padres de ausentarme durante unos días por razones que no conocía pero que el director me aclararía. "Verá, señorita Hardy, esta misma mañana he recibido el aviso que su padre envió, en el que solicita que le permita ausentarse de las clases durante unos días por un asunto familiar bastante importante, y que requiere que dentro de una hora usted esté lista para irse"

"Entiendo, pero no le han comentado nada más? Solo decía eso?"

"Si, siento ser de tan poca ayuda, me temo que tendrá que descubrirlo usted misma, Elisabeth" dijo con una media sonrisa.

"No se preocupe, es solo por curiosidad. Entonces, si no hay nada más, me permite irme ya a mi habitación para hacer la maleta?"

"Por supuesto, puede irse, y buena suerte, espero que no sea nada malo. Buenos días." Volvió a sonreir.

"Buenos días a usted, señor" le devolví la sonrisa y me fui directa a mi cuarto.

Al llegar a los enormes portones que protegían Hogwarts, pude ver un precioso coche negro de los años 50 esperándome. No vi a ninguno de mis padres, sólo un chofer que me comentó que venía en su nombre y que él me llevaría a donde ellos se encontraban. Sin pensármelo dos veces, acepté de buen gusto y me senté en el asiento trasero de aquel cómodo y elegante transporte. El viaje duró dos horas, durante las cuales me sumí en mis pensamientos tratando de descubrir el porqué de esta repentina excursión, disfrutando a su vez de los bonitos paisajes que el trayecto me regalaba.

Finalmente, llegamos a una especie de carretera aparentemente exclusiva para llegar a una propiedad privada, que nos condujo hasta unas altas verjas que protegían unos jardines extensos pero muy bien cuidados tras los cuales se alzaba una enorme mansión dividida en tres secciones, con torres terminadas en forma triangular y ventanales largos y estrechos repartidos por toda la fachada, compuesta por cuatro pisos, a simple vista.

El propio conductor salió del coche, las abrió y llevó el coche hasta la misma entrada de la mansión. Me bajé estupefacta por las dimensiones de aquella edificación y me dirigí hasta un hombre que parecía ser un sirviente, que se ofreció a guiarme hasta el lugar donde se solicitaba mi presencia. Pasillos anchos y largos, adornados en sus paredes con retratos y pinturas de paisajes semejantes a los que pasamos durante nuestro camino, y los suelos cubiertos con alfombras, todo con un estilo antiguo pero con muy buen gusto y una elegancia y presencia que hicieron que me enamorase de aquel lugar al instante. Tras aproximadamente dos minutos de recorrido, llegamos a unas puertas de madera altas y sólidas, anunció mi llegada y me cedió el paso. Lo primero que vi fue una inmensa sala de tonos grises, con más retratos de gente que por alguna razón me resultaban familiares en algún rasgo, hasta que bajé mi vista y reconocí una larga mesa negra en la que mis padres y otras personas por el momento desconocidas estaban sentados a su alrededor. Sin contacto visual, saludé con un seco "Buenos días" y me senté en la silla al lado de mi madre. Lo siguiente que hice fue mirar al frente para encontrarme con esa persona a la que no esperaba ver, la única persona que no esperaba volver a ver nunca, la persona que trataba de eliminar de mi vida, o más bien, de mi mente. Alcé mi cabeza para encontrarme frente a frente con el mismísimo Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Mi cabeza casi explota al encontrarme en esa situación. Por primera vez desde hacía seis años, estaba a muy poca distancia de él. Y esta fue la primera vez en la que, por la razón que estoy narrando, recibí el regalo de una mirada suya, una simple pero demasiado ansiada por mi parte, una mirada que provocó que mis pulsaciones se acelerasen, que sintiese mariposas en el estómago y que sonrojó mis mejillas en milésimas de segundo. Una mirada que además estaba única y exclusivamente dirigida a mí. No era la misma mirada que recibían las chicas de Slytherin que le interesaban, ni esa que compartía con sus amigos, ni aquella que fulminaba a sus presas. Era una mirada inocente e infantil, asustada y compasiva, confusa y extrañada. Supuse que no me había reconocido, pero cabía la posibilidad de que casualmente me hubiese visto alguna vez en los espacios comunes de Hogwarts, y por eso aparentaba extrañarle mi presencia allí. Tras cinco largos segundos, aparté la vista hacia abajo para recuperarme, y luego examiné el resto de personas que nos acompañaban. Pude ver a su lado a la que parecía ser Narcissa, su madre, con la misma mirada de temor que su hijo, y justo a su lado al patrón de la casa, su marido y padre de Draco: el inconfundible Lucius Malfoy. Su aspecto era penoso. La imagen que tenía de él, hace unos tres años, era de un hombre bien vestido, de gran porte y con unos aires de nobleza que desprendía con tan solo un movimiento de cabeza como muestra de superioridad. Ahora estaba aún más pálido, tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, y su cara mostraba cansancio y dejadez. Parecía destrozado físicamente, lo que parecía lógico, sabiendo lo de su estancia en Azkaban. A mi lado mi madre cabizbaja y mi padre manteniendo una fingida compostura de seriedad, con una clara preocupación en sus ojos. Permanecí callada todo el rato, no queriendo atraer la atención de nadie e intentando pasar desapercibida. El resto eran desconocidos con vestimentas oscuras, lo que parecía denominador común en todos los presentes excepto yo, que aún tenía mi uniforme de Ravenclaw, compuesto por mi camisa blanca, mi corbata con los colores y el escudo de la casa, y una falda gris oscuro que me llegaba hasta diez centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Mi estado de shock parecía de lo más razonable, ya que no solo estaba siendo forzada a permanecer frente a Malfoy durante tiempo indefinido, sino que además, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, y por qué estaba relacionándonos a ambos en un mismo evento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento tardar tanto. La inspiración no tiene ganas de visitarme, por lo que parece... ^^**

* * *

Capítulo 4.

Un ruido seco indicó que las puertas se volvían a abrir, y nos pasos firmes sonaron por mis espaldas al atravesar la sala y detenerse en uno de los extremos de la mesa, dejándome ver una figura de lo más tenebrosa, porque efectivamente, se trataba del temido Señor Tenebroso, 'aquel que no se debe nombrar', el Señor Oscuro… Lord Voldemort en persona. En la misma sala que yo, a pocos metros de mí. Si no era poco para mí el estar frente a 'mi perdición', ahora también estaba en el mismo salón que el mago más temido de todos, el más peligroso. Tratando de no desmayarme, intenté examinarlo cuanto pude. Era un hombre muy alto, delgado pero con cierta compostura, pálido como un muerto, carecía de nariz y en su lugar tenía algo semejante a unos orificios como los de las serpientes, también tenía unos ojos brillantes y expresivos que aun sabiendo a quién pertenecían, me parecíeron dignos de mirar. Se sentó y nos dirigió a todos una sonrisa que me provocó escalofríos, y justo después, esos ojos claros y brillantes se detuvieron en los míos, volvió a sonreír "Oh, veo que ya ha llegado nuestra nueva integrante… Bien, bien… Todo va como lo previsto"

En ese momento estaba en shock. Que quería decir eso de 'nueva integrante'?

"Acércate, hija mía, déjame examinarte de cerca" dijo dirigiéndose a mi haciendo un gesto con su brazo derecho indicando que me tenía que poner al lado de su sitio. Con las piernas temblorosas allí me quedé de pie, la mente en blanco, y un poco de miedo cubriendo mi cuerpo.

"Ah, más sangre pura joven. Ya no solo tenemos a mi querido Draco." Por primera vez desde que me dirigió la palabra, apartó su mirada para depositarla en un preocupado Draco Malfoy, que le devolvió un gesto de agradecimiento por ser reconocido, y una tímida sonrisa forzada y triste.

"Descubre tu brazo izquierdo, querida Elisabeth" volvió a mi, manteniendo su sonrisa malvada.

Desabroché los dos botones del puño izquierda de mi camisa de uniforme y remangué la manga hasta justo encima de mi codo. Al momento, Voldemort me agarró de la muñeca con fuerza, dándole la vuelta a mi brazo para exponer mi blanca piel del antebrazo. Pasó su mano suavemente a lo largo de esa parte de mi brazo y alzó su mano izquierda con la que sostenía su varita, que directamente apuntó hacia esa parte de mí que tanta importancia estaba adquiriendo en esos momentos. Me asusté al no entender qué intentaba o que quería hacerme. Mis dudas se resolvieron cuando vi que empezó a recitar algo, mientras con su varita apuntaba a la piel de mi antebrazo, que al instante empezó a escocer y a surgir un dolor punzante que me traspasaba hasta dentro de mí. El dolor se intensificaba y no podía resistir retorcerme a causa de ello. Lágrimas estaban a punto de surgir en mis ojos, pero me tragué el llanto para ahogarlo en un quejido sordo y una cara de sufrimiento. En un segundo que abrí los ojos, pude ver a mis padres cabizbajos y dolidos, y seguidamente, mis ojos se posaron en un joven Malfoy con gesto de disgusto, pena, compasión y algo de inconformismo, aunque todavía manteniendo su gesto de rechazo ante mi persona, pese a haberme visto hacía tan solo 10 minutos por primera vez. El sufrimiento cesó en segundos, para dejarme caer involuntariamente en el suelo sobre mis piernas. Ahí comprobé el nuevo estado de mi antebrazo, ahora decorado con un símbolo en tinta negra, compuesto por una calavera y una serpiente entrelazadas en sentido vertical del brazo.

Me recompuse lo más pronto posible para, al menos, lograr volver a mi asiento. Allí permanecí el resto de la reunión. El Señor Oscuro se dirigió varias veces hacia mis padres, agradeciéndoles su colaboración y sobre todo, que no se habían negado a hacerlo bajo su amenaza de muerte. Eso fue lo que deduje. Mis padres tenían cierto status social, no éramos de la clase alta, pero tampoco éramos unos parias. Lo que no entendí fue la razón por la que los escogió a ellos entre tantos candidatos posibles. Por alguna razón, Lord Voldemort sabía de su existencia, le interesaron y mientras yo acudía a mis clases en Hogwarts tan tranquilamente, él amenazó con matarlos si no cumplían sus deseos. E incluso pudo haber hecho algo peor, amenazarlos con matarme a mí en vez de a ellos, para provocar una reacción inmediata de sumisión. Personalmente, en ese mismo momento no había nadie en la sala que me importase. Solo me interesaba saber por qué estaba allí y qué quería de nosotros, los Hardy.

A medida que la conversación (o casi soliloquio de Voldemort) iba avanzando, todas esas lagunas que se habían formado en mi cabeza se estaban aclarando. Resulta que mi familia era perfecta por el hecho de ser tan normales que nadie podría sospechar nada de nosotros y con ello, la gran capacidad de no aparentar en absoluto que en realidad nos habíamos convertido en Mortífagos, seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, que hacían los trabajos sucios que éste nos mandaba. Pero hubo un momento en que yo misma fui el tema clave. Si. Yo, Elisabeth Hardy, una chica normal de 17 años, estudiante de Hogwarts y perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw, era el tema de conversación de la reunión entre el mago más temido de nuestros tiempos, y sus seguidores y siervos.

"Elisabeth, es verdad que tu interior es tan oscuro como parece?" dijo el Señor Oscuro mirándome fijamente.

"No… No entiendo… No entiendo a qué se refiere, Señor"

"No lo niegues, hija mía. He tenido la oportunidad de meterme en tus pensamientos, en tus sueños, incluso. He visto tu interior, y es justo lo que yo buscaba."

"Pe-Pero cómo… Cuando?"

"Recuerdas esos extraños sueños que empezaron hace dos años? Y aquella vez que te desmayaste en clase de Adivinación el año pasado? Y esos horribles dolores de cabeza que sufres tan a menudo, sabes a que se deben? Los provocaba yo, Elisabeth. Conseguí meterme en tu mente y pasear por ella sin que te dieses cuenta. Parte de mí, eras tú, y parte de ti, era yo."

"Entiendo, señor." Dije casi sin poder articular palabra. Paralizada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Puedo decirte que incluso sé tus debilidades. Mejor dicho… Tu debilidad. Tu único punto débil. No quiero que te sientas presionada, pero si en algún momento decides desobedecerme, ten por seguro que conozco la única forma de hacerte volver a tu sitio." Me dirigió una mirada siniestra, respiró hondo… "Y recuerda que puedo llegar a extremos que no imaginas. Y con esto quiero decir que no tendré reparo en hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerte recapacitar."

Ahí fue cuando mi consciencia empezó a tambalearse. No sólo se había metido en mi cabeza y había visualizado todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos, sino que conocía de un punto débil con el que podía controlarme como a una marioneta. Tendría que estar muy paralizada como para no darme cuenta de que sólo algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, podía ser mi única debilidad. Hasta me aventuraría a decir que se encontraba en esa misma sala. E incluso que en ese momento podría estar mirándome de frente, de no ser porque yo me negaba a alzar la cabeza y dejar de mirarme las manos apoyadas en mi regazo. Esto ya sobrepasaba lo increíble. No cabía en mi estupefacción ante aquel intenso diálogo que no paraba de resonar en mi cabeza. La reunión acabó diez minutos después, con Lord Voldemort saliendo primero, y los demás dirigiéndose cada uno a su correspondiente lugar de residencia o de alojamiento, como era nuestro caso. Ya no podía tener más mala suerte que tener que pasar estos días alojada en la misma mansión de los Malfoy, donde tuvo lugar la reunión de la que acababa de salir todavía en estado de incredulidad, semi-consciente y con ganas de que me tragase la tierra en ese mismo momento. Esto significaba tener que convivir forzosamente con el que, desde hacía unos meses, se había convertido en 'ese maldito y odioso Draco Malfoy' que estaba tratando de eliminar de mi vida, en el lugar donde vivía la familia del mismo.

"Ustedes dos, señores Hardy, disponen de una habitación en el segundo piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda, de la cual pueden disfrutar durante su estancia en nuestra mansión." Comentó muy cordial y amablemente Narcissa Malfoy a mis padres, que asintieron con agradecimiento por la acogida.

"Y Elisabeth… tú ya tienes tus maletas en una acogedora habitación junto a la de Draco. Visto que estudiáis en el mismo colegio, podréis charlar cuanto queráis, si es que os conocíais ya. Nunca he oído hablar de ti, por lo que deduzco que no mucho. Pero como ves, siempre hay oportunidades, verdad?" dijo sonriente como una madre orgullosa de su maravilloso y perfecto hijo, a lo que le correspondí con una media sonrisa que escondía todo lo que me estaba callando con respecto al comentario. "Aquí mi querido hijo, te llevará hasta la habitación, no te perderás, tranquila." Cogió del brazo a su abochornado hijo con un gesto de cariño en su rostro dirigiendo la mirada hacia el de él.

"Se lo agradezco, señora Malfoy. Es muy amable."

Sin esperar un segundo, Draco se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar por el largo pasillo hacia su derecha. Me despedí de mis padres sin decir nada, tan solo asintiendo con la cabeza una sola vez como muestra de comprensión de lo ocurrido, y emprendí mi breve paseo por la laberíntica mansión apurando el paso para alcanzar al joven heredero de la misma. Quise mantener las distancias quedándome a un metro de distancia de él, siguiéndole cada paso e intentando memorizar cuanto me era posible para no perderme en el futuro más inmediato que, recordemos, me había obligado a permanecer allí unos días. En ningún momento me dirigió la palabra, ni yo a él, como cabía esperar. Me limité a dibujar mi mapa mental del recorrido, mientras mi cabeza todavía estaba en shock, alucinando por completo, porque recordemos también que, acababa de tener contacto en primera persona con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, que había amenazado de muerte a mis padres, obligándonos a los tres a convertirnos en Mortifagos, y que además, esta era la primera vez que el chico de mis sueños desde que tenía 11 años, por primera vez desde que lo vi de lejos hacía seis largos años, por primerísima vez, me había mirado, y ya conocía de mi existencia. Aunque trataba de negar mis sentimientos aun existentes hacia él, no podía evitar sentir cómo un pedacito de mi angustia se desvanecía. También tuve tiempo de examinarlo a él. Cómo caminaba, con elegancia y clase, como probablemente fue educado. Su traje negro de costura de alta calidad, que se acomodaba en su cuerpo a la perfección, como hecho a medida (que era lo que me imaginaba). Su bonito pelo rubio platino, que a medida que iba madurando fue cogiendo forma, ahora estaba bastante más corto que antes, con un flequillo hacia el lado derecho de su frente, le daba puntos extra de sofisticación. Me empezaba a quedar absorta en esos agradables pensamientos, cuando de repente se paró en seco frente a dos puertas casi gemelas, una al lado de otra, las últimas antes de llegar al final del pasillo. Me miró inexpresivamente desde su perspectiva bastante más alta que la mía, ya que me llevaba al menos treinta centímetros.

"La de la izquierda es la tuya, la otra la mía. De acuerdo?"

"S-Si."

"Pues ya está. Ahí la tienes, toda tuya." Dijo mientras abría la puerta de mi nueva habitación, para a continuación cederme el paso con un gesto de su brazo derecho hacia el interior de ella.

"Gracias." No me salían las palabras. Era la primera vez que me hablaba, y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"Hasta mañana." Se alejó sin más, casi sin darle tiempo a acabar de pronunciar la frase.

"Hasta…" oí que se cerraba la puerta de al lado"… mañana." Dije en un tono más bajo casi para mí. No me había dado tiempo a contestarle. No podía articular una sílaba. Él provocaba un colapso total de mis capacidades sólo con mirarle. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, y me estaba hablando, me reduje a un cuerpo semi-consciente incapaz de reaccionar. Estaba claro que así no iba a avanzar en mi intento de olvidarlo. ¿¡Cómo demonios lo iba a hacer si todos los días, hasta sabe Merlín cuando, tendré que verlo en todas partes!? Esto me estaba sobrepasando, y empezaba a enfadarme con todo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento mucho la tardanza, estoy falta de inspiración :(**

* * *

Capítulo 5.

Cerré la puerta y me puse a ordenar mis cosas mientras le echaba un vistazo al cuarto, y miraba por la ventana, que daba al jardín delantero. Debo admitir que la decoración y el aspecto general de la mansión era bastante de mi agrado, los colores grises, negros y verdes oscuros… los largos pasillos… ventanales enormes y luminosos… altos techos en toda la construcción, que constaba de una planta baja, dos pisos con habitaciones, y una posible biblioteca de tamaño considerable, y un tercer piso donde se alzaban los tejados de las torres. Una cama de tamaño matrimonial con una colcha mullida y múltiples cojines encima, protegida con un bonito y elegante dosel de un color verdoso muy Slytherin. El mobiliario se limitaba a poco más que una mesita de noche de estilo romántico de puro roble, bastante antigua, y un armario tipo barroco en madera maciza de pino, aunque bastante oscuro por los años. Me acerqué a la ventana para encontrarme con el mayordomo que me acompañó hasta la sala de la dichosa reunión, hablando con el chofer que me había traído. La verdad, me sentía como una chica de alta sociedad, y esta sensación de grandeza y poder, me encantaba. Siempre decepcionada y frustrada porque, como dije al principio, en mi interior me sentía muy noble, en el sentido de que sabía que llevaba en mí el espíritu que suelen tener las personas ricas y poderosas, elegantes y con clase, que viven en mansiones y tienen criados, que se sienten superiores a otros, que disponen de un prestigio importante gracias a su apellido…

Yo era todo lo contrario, ni criados, ni patrimonio, ni elegancia, ni mansión, ni poder, y mucho menos apellido con prestigio. Ni en sueños me codearía con gente como esta familia. Sin embargo, allí estaba, por una razón u otra, logré pisar una mansión y ser atendida como una señorita de la 'nueva burguesía'.

Rondaban las ocho de la tarde, y mi intención era quedarme allí recluida hasta la mañana siguiente. No tenía ganas de nada. Ni de hablar con nadie, ni de ver a mis padres, de nada. Solo quería estar allí sentada en el borde de una cama ajena a la mía, y reflexionar sobre todo lo que había sucedido ese día: primero me sacan a prisa y corriendo de Hogwarts, después, me llevan a la mansión de los Malfoy, para encontrarme cara a cara con Draco, la persona que menos quería encontrarme, a quien estaba empezando a odiar por haberme hecho daño sin ni siquiera habernos conocido, cuando la culpa era solo mía por ser una estúpida niña con demasiadas esperanzas e imaginación, luego, acaban convirtiéndome a la fuerza en Mortífago, teniendo Lord Voldemort un inquietante interés en mi mente, cosa que todavía me daba escalofríos. Parecía una pesadilla. No merecía todo esto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? Y unas tímidas lágrimas asomaron en mis ojos, que en cuestión de segundos se acabaron convirtiendo en un llanto desesperado y ahogado.

Empezaron a venirme pensamientos oscuros a la mente. Una profunda tristeza que aumentaba gradualmente mis lágrimas. Me sentía sola, vacía. Nadie me comprendería, porque no había persona humana que estuviese pasando por lo que yo sufría desde hacía unas horas. El mundo se me vino abajo. No tenía nada en lo que creer. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Iba a caer de nuevo en la depresión? O mejor dicho, ¿iba a subir un escalón más, camino a la depresión máxima? Si en ese momento decidiesen sacrificarme, no pondría ningún impedimento.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, dos breves golpes de nudillos y abrió lentamente la puerta. Definitivamente, ese no era mi día, porque no era otro que Draco, todavía ataviado con su traje negro que le sentaba tan perfectamente bien (cosa que volvió a pasar por mi cabeza en ese mismo momento).

"Am… Se me había olvidado lo de la reunión de mañana que mi madre me comentó antes…" pronunció de corrido en cuanto se asomó por la puerta, para detenerse en seco al encontrase sus ojos con la imagen de un río de lágrimas saliendo de los míos. Intenté secarlas en seguida, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había caído en el ridículo y la vergüenza a la que me sometía a mí misma mostrándome con esa imagen ante él. Quería desaparecer. O volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar esta escena. Pero no era posible. Debía continuar. Pasaron unos segundos en los que ambos nos quedamos como petrificados. Él con cara de confusión, y yo avergonzada sin saber cómo salvarme de este mal trago.

"¿E-estás llorando? ¿En serio?" dijo casi en tono de sarcasmo.

Me esforcé para poder asentir con la cabeza en respuesta a su estúpida pregunta.

"Si…Si quieres me voy y vuelvo cuando estés más…" comentó un poco más serio mientras iba cerrando lentamente la puerta.

"No." Respondí casi apresuradamente. En realidad no quería que se fuera. Era la primera persona que veía desde hacía dos horas de pura agonía, y el hecho de que fuese él, incrementaba aún más el efecto curativo de la compañía, o de una breve visita a mi cuarto. Me enjugué los ojos de nuevo. "¿Decías?" me sorprendí a mí misma al tratarle con esa seguridad y sobre todo, por tratarlo como un igual y no como ese dios en lo alto del pedestal, como yo lo tenía idealizado.

Entró en la habitación y se detuvo a pocos metros de la puerta, manteniendo la distancia entre nosotros. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y casi sin mantener contacto visual, comenzó:

"Em… Mi madre, me pidió que te avisase de una segunda reunión mañana por la tarde en la misma sala."

"Ah. Gracias. Algo… más?"

"Que-que yo sepa…. No."

"Bien." Me quedé mirando cabizbaja a mi antebrazo aún dolorido y algo rojizo.

"Bueno. Pues… no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que…" se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, se detuvo antes de salir sin girarse hacia mí "y… se te pasará en una noche. Mañana ni lo notarás. Créeme. Hasta mañana… otra vez." Salió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Esta fue la primera vez que me habló sin su tono de superioridad e impertinencia. Era más bien como el hermano mayor que te da un consejo por su propia experiencia. Fue un momento bastante agradable y de gran ayuda, ya que después de esto, mi cabeza dejó de pensar en lo negativo y, tras tumbarme en la cama con la misma ropa que llevaba, me quedé plácidamente dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Como recompensa por mis tardanzas y mi falta de ideas, aquí viene un capítulo extra largo que espero disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Os va a sorprender, estoy segura. Pero no quiero decir nada. :D**

* * *

Capítulo 6.

Desperté de golpe. Abrí los ojos tan rápido que la luz del día, que entraba por el ventanal de mi habitación, me dejó ciega por un momento. Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, y ahí estaba mi recompensa. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y recordé dónde estaba. Me desperecé lentamente y salí del cuarto. Bajé las escaleras y, tras una breve búsqueda en la planta baja, encontré lo que parecía ser el comedor. Allí estaban mis padres charlando con Narcissa Malfoy. Parecía una agradable conversación, como ignorando los acontecimientos recientes.

"Buenos días, hija. Has descansado?" mi madre parecía algo preocupada.

"S-Si" vacilé al responder "se podría decir que si"

"Estupendo. Ven a comer algo, Elisabeth. Lo necesitas."

"Mmmm… preferiría darme un baño antes, eso me aclarará las ideas, creo…"

"Oh! Claro, sin problema. El mayordomo te mostrará la sala de baños. Allí tómate tu tiempo, querida."

"Muchas gracias, señora Ma-" me interrumpió una voz antes de terminar

"Narcissa, puedes llamarme Narcissa de ahora en adelante."

"De acuerdo, tomaré nota." sonreí y me di la vuelta para seguir al mayordomo.

Todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, esperando a que el Señor Tenebroso comenzase a hablar. Tras dos largos minutos inició su explicación:

"Como he dicho antes, necesito alcanzar mi objetivo satisfactoriamente. Para ello ya he adjudicado a Bellatrix y a estos dos descerebrados una misión de ataque. Mientras, los demás quedáis reservados para otro tipo de misiones. Y... bueno. Tengo más planes especiales." se pausó por un instante. "La pureza de la sangre. Sabemos todos los presentes que es esencial en mis objetivos para el futuro. Otra de mis prioridades es mantener una generación de magos de sangre pura y con determinación suficiente como para llevarlo a cabo." rió para sí mismo. Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a pasear lentamente por detrás de las sillas de cada uno. "Ahhh... la juventud... "dijo entre suspiros falsos "Como habreis podido apreciar, tenemos a dos jóvenes magos entre nosotros. Justo como yo planeé. Me metí en la mente de la compleja Elisabeth para comprobar que realmente era el alma que buscaba para este... experimento, consistente en traer a la vida a un mago con la sangre más pura posible combinada con un pensamiento oscuro y complejo, capaz de sustituirme en el futuro tras mi ausencia. Para ello, tengo un pequeño trabajo para nuestros benjamines..." se detuvo tras el asiento de Draco, quien tenía una mirada más bien asustada y confusa, como si viese venir lo que pasaría a continuación, exactamente igual que yo. "Draco, mi leal joven. Tu familia es conocida por ser la que mejor ha conservado la línea de sangre, generación tras generación, hasta llegar a tí, heredero de toda esa pureza, que..." el Señor Oscuro se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa "combinada con el espíritu y el determinado interior de la joven Elisabeth, formarían a mi perfecto sucesor."

Me quedé totalmente en blanco, sin respuesta. Incrédula tras haber escuchado todas esas palabras. No podían ser ciertas. Tenía que estar de broma. Cómo iba yo a interferir en la pureza de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico? Es que estamos locos? Y lo que más resonaba en mi cabeza, que tenía que "fusionar" mi don con el suyo. Y que yo sepa... sólo... hay... una... forma... natural... de hacer eso... posible!

"En un plazo de dos días, os pido que cumpláis este especial y personal deseo que acabo de exponer. Para aclarar: engendrar a un digno heredero de mi poder." nos miró a ambos "podéis retiraros en este momento para... comenzar el proceso. Me encargaré de que no os permitan separaros de la misma estancia hasta que no hayáis completado vuestra... delicada e íntima misión."

Totalmente en shock, me levanté y me dirigí al pasillo, en el cual respiré hondo porfin. Empecé a dar pasos de un lado al otro, tratando de mentalizarme de que lo que acababa de ocurrir era cierto. Al minuto, Draco apareció y me buscó con la mirada. Hizo un gesto para indicarme que empezase a caminar y me limité a seguirle en silencio. Entró en su cuarto, dudé un poco, pero un movimiento perezoso en su brazo derecho en forma de invitación me empujó a entrar. Cerré la puerta de espaldas al cuarto, apoyé mi frente en la puerta ya cerrada, respiré y empecé a notar un aumento de mis pulsaciones, y un aumento en 'crescendo' de la temperatura de mis mejillas. En mi vida me había sentido más avergonzada que ahora. Vale a lo de ser obligada a sentarme frente a él para las reuniones de los Mortífagos... pero lo de ahora!? Seis años enteros de total adoración hacia él, de imaginarme situaciones como la que estaba ocurriendo (o iba a ocurrir de un momento a otro) en ese preciso instante. Eran solo pensamientos, y numerosas veces deseando que se cumpliesen, hasta que perdí la esperanza, para ahora ser sometida a una forzosa situación similar a esas. Increíble. Mi cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a todo esto, estaba cada vez más nerviosa, con un constante aumento de mi ritmo cardíaco y de la temperatura de mis mejillas.

Eché un vistazo al cuarto. Decorado con tonos verdes, muy Slytherin, como no. Mucho más grande que el mío, aunque casi similar en mobiliario y ventanal. Un escritorio con dos montoncitos de libros, una pluma junto a su tinta, y unas cuantas hojas para escribir. Bastante acogedor para lo que esperaba. Como tampoco me esperaba que él estuviese estirado en su cama extra grande, con expresión pensativa y seria observando el techo. No sabía que hacer, así que me senté cuidadosamente en la silla del escritorio, situado a un lado de la cama. Tras unos incómodos minutos se percató de mi aburrimiento, mejor dicho, mi incomodidad tanto por la situación como por mi situación.

"No prefieres algo más cómodo? Ese sitio es más duro que una roca, odio sentarme ahí." dijo mirándome inexpresivamente. Asentí encogiéndome de hombros tímidamente, todavía sobrecogida por el hecho de estar donde estaba y con quien estaba.

"Puedes acercarte, al fin y al cabo tendremos que hacerlo en algún momento." Apartó sus piernas un poco dejando un espacio libre en su cama. Me levanté lentamente y de la misma forma me senté a los pies de la misma, sin querer ocupar mucho espacio.

"Así que Ravenclaw, eh? Bueno. Al menos no eres una Hufflepuff, o peor, una Gryffindor. Esos dichosos Gryffindor y su querido Potter." dijo con tono despectivo. "San Potter, siempre protegido por Dumbledore. Que vergüenza. Son los privilegiados por tener al 'elegido' entre ellos." gesticuló unas comillas en la palabra 'elegido'.

"Lo sé. He estado ahí seis años viendo todo eso igual que los demás." mi voz sonaba en un tono bajo por la timidez.

"Oh! No eres una simpatizante de Potter? Pocas personas en ese colegio piensan lo mismo."

"La verdad es que pasaba mucho de ese tema. No era muy de mi gusto todo aquello, y me acusaban de defensora del mal, aunque en realidad pensaban que lo decía en broma y no me guardaban rencor."

"A que te refieres con que no era muy de tu gusto?"

"Em... tenía otro tipo de gustos, bastantes distintos a los de los demás. Y digamos que... tambien del resto de mis compañeras." reí para mi, sin mantener contacto visual, sabiendo lo que acababa de decir.

"Elisabeth?" me dirigió una sonrisa amable.

"Ese es mi nombre, lo sé."

"Empiezas a caerme bien."

Estuvimos conversando así durante horas. Cada vez adquiriendo mayor confianza. Relajando la tensión que tenía, hasta llegar a olvidarme de ello. Inconscientemente, mi posición se fue relajando también, de forma que cada vez estábamos unos centímetros más cerca, debido a la conversación fluida y amena que manteníamos. Al final llegó un momento en que estaba justo a su lado. Tantas horas allí metida no sabía ni en que hora vivía, consulté el reloj y vi que habíamos estado así hasta las tres de la madrugada, por eso estaba tan cansada.

"Me muero de sueño." dije de golpe.

"La verdad es que yo también. Será mejor que descansemos, creo." se enjugó los ojos con las manos, que luego pasó por su pelo, lo que me pareció realmente adorable desde mi punto de vista de admiradora-adoradora-que trataba de olvidarlo y odiarlo aunque estaba siendo imposible.

Me acurruqué en un lado de la cama, de forma que, para evitar situaciones incómodas, me recosté con la cabeza en el pie de la cama, y los pies donde la almohada. Draco me miró con cara de 'qué demonios haces'.

"No hace falta que hagas eso. No eres un perro. Ven a este lado, todavía no como." sonrió amablemente.

"Está bien." y me recosté a su lado. Le dí la espalda, ya que no estaba preparada todavía para mentalizarme de que estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que el chico de mis sueños. No tardé mucho en quedarme dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré a milímetros de la cara de Draco, que todavía dormía. Casi sufro un ataque al corazón al verlo tan tan TAN cerca. Estaba adorable, tan lleno de paz, tan tranquilo, sin su característico gesto de superioridad, parecía el niño que una vez vi hacía seis años, libre de preocupaciones, solo él. Tan lleno de pureza. Su imagen era casi semidivina, un ángel caído todavía igual de perfecto. Estaba tan hipnotizada por ello, que no me dí cuenta de que se había despertado, y que me estaba mirando sonriendo para sí mismo, probablemente por mi cara de estúpida examinando detenidamente cada milímetro de su cara, así como su despeinado pelo, el flequillo tapando parte de su frente de una forma tan natural y a la vez tan estratégica que era digno de admirar hasta el fin de los tiempos. Tras percatarme de que había pasado casi un minuto, me levanté de golpe y me fui a sentar a la silla del escritorio.

Había un libro de Agatha Christie, como el que yo tenía en mi maleta. Lo abrí y busqué la página en la que me había quedado.

"También lees estos libros muggles? La verdad, merecen la pena, son buenísimos." se levantó y se acercó al escritorio, se paró tras el respaldo de la silla, a mis espaldas.

"Tengo este mismo libro en mi maleta. Lo he leído un montón de veces. Son geniales."

Noté el tacto de una mano en mi hombro, lo que me provocó un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Era cálido y firme. Al instante se fue desplazando hacia mi cuello, donde sí pude percibir la suavidad de su mano acariciando mi piel. Un escalofrío de mayor magnitud volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo, mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Se inclinó hasta que pude escuchar su respiración en mi oído. Mis pulsaciones se dispararon.

"Ahm. El capítulo donde empieza a sospechar quien lo había asesinado. Me encanta." comentó.

No obtuvo respuesta, ya que estaba paralizada por la situación en la que me encontraba. Él solo estaba comentando el libro, cuando yo me imaginaba que tenía otras intenciones. Todavía agarrándome suavemente por el hombro, giró la silla hacia él y se arrodilló frente a mí. Yo no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, así que me quedé cabizbaja, sonrojada y a punto de sufrir un infarto. Posó su mano izquierda en una de mis rodillas, y con la otra mano alcanzó mi mentón, que delicadamente alzó para obligarme a mirarle.

"Es que eras invisible? Cómo es que hasta hace unos días no te había visto en Hogwarts? Te escondías o algo así?"

"No. Sólo que nunca nos encontramos, no estaba en tu entorno, no era de Slytherin, no era como todas aquellas que te rodeaban y que me superan en todo lo que a muchos importa, la imagen. Tú no me veías pero yo si. Día tras día. Seis años." dije de corrido y sin mirarle a los ojos.

"Te superan en... que?"

"Imagen. A todo el mundo le importa más la imagen. Por eso esas personas te rodeaban, mientras gente simple y poco agraciada como yo, pasamos desapercibidos ante vuestras miradas." Aparté su mano y me levanté para caminar hasta el lado opuesto del cuarto.

"Créeme, si te hubiese conocido antes, no pasarías desapercibida."

"Ya." mi tono se volvió seco y sarcástico.

"No me crees?" oí como se acercaba y se paraba frente a mi.

"Es que me resulta imposible pensar que en algún momento de nuestras vidas nos llegaríamos a encontrar. Gente como tu no se mezcla con gente como yo. No me molesta, solo que me parece poco creíble tu argumento de 'si te hubiese conocido no pasarías desapercibida', cuando en realidad es lo que ha pasado, de no ser por este incidente al que me han obligado a participar."

"Bien. Tú ganas, pero yo en eso no tengo culpa." endureció su tono.

"Claro que no! Quien te obliga a mirar más allá de tus narices!"

"Que!? Yo siempre he estado al tanto de todo y de todos. No solo estoy en mi entorno, también observo, para tu información."

"No te lo voy a negar. Pero he de decir que tu sentido de la observación no es muy efectivo, por lo que veo." elevé mi tono de voz.

"En serio? Desde cuando estas en mi mente para controlar lo que observo y lo que no?"

"No me hace falta, solo con escucharte se puede deducir."

"Deducir, no afirmar."

"Es que siempre tienes que ser el último en responder!?" estaba de los nervios y exploté "Soy Draco Malfoy y siempre tengo que ganar a todo porque soy" mi imitación sarcástica fue interrumpida por una acción inmediata que él provocó utilizando sus brazos para acercarme aún más, y chocando sus labios con los míos, impidiéndome hablar. El primer impulso que tuve fue rechazo, tratando de librarme de sus brazos sobre mí. El segundo, al ver que no era capaz, fue el de reflexionar. El chico que adoraba, que admiraba día tras día, que tanto tiempo llegué a dedicar, el chico de mis sueños, inalcanzable, estaba besándome. Siendo este mi primer beso, los demás no contaban por ser simples roces con duración de milisegundos. El tercer impulso, devolver el beso, permitiendo que él dominase mis labios con los suyos. Se intensificaba cada segundo. Relajé mi cuerpo y me dejé llevar, instintivamente mis manos fueron a parar a sus hombros, la diferencia de altura no me daba a más. Esto mismo debió notar él, porque al momento me cogió por la cintura permitiendo que mis piernas se entrelazaran en la suya. Así, mis brazos llegaron de lleno a sus hombros, rodearon su cuello y mis manos se deslizaron por su pelo desde la nuca. Otro impulso lo obligó a acercarse a la pared mas cercana y a empujar mi espalda contra ella, acentuando e intensificando todavía más la fuerza del beso. Cuando la falta de aire nos obligó a parar, separamos nuestros labios y con esto, al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, me sonrojé, me avergoncé y bajé la mirada sonriendo. Era tan irreal. Sobrepasaba mis expectativas. Mis sentimientos a flor de piel. Sentí cómo arrimaba su frente contra la mía, obligándome a mirar fijamente a esos inquietantes ojos gris azulados, que provocó un repentino cambio de mi estado de ánimo.

No sólo era esa imagen idealizada de lo que llegó a ser algo como un dios, que con solo mirar de lejos, lograba lo que nadie hacía. Aquel que nunca me había hablado, ni siquiera me había visto. Sentía que lo sabía todo de él, cuando él ni sabía que existía. Esa frustración me llevó a crear un odio hacia su persona, cuando sólo se trataba de un asunto entre mis sentimientos, mi mente y yo. Era como intocable, inalcanzable. En mi vida me esperaba que tras acabar los estudios allí lo volvería a ver. Como tampoco esperaba que en el año y medio que me quedaban hasta despedirme de Hogwarts, me ocurriría algun tipo de coincidencia que nos uniese a los dos porfín. Por ello, mi cabeza empezó a hacer memoria, recordando mis buenos y malos momentos provocados por este complicado sentimiento. Era una situación tan increíble que no me la podía creer, y por tanto, me cubrió una repentina tristeza visible por las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

En estos segundos, yo ya había apartado la vista de él, cabizbaja, ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo. Draco continuaba con lo que habíamos empezado hacía unos instantes, sus manos situadas en mi cadera, ahora comenzaban un recorrido ascendiente por mi camisa del uniforme de Ravenclaw que aún llevaba, y que lentamente iba descubriendo mi piel. Ahí fue cuando el pánico se apoderó de mí, así como os complejos que tenía y que estaban permanentemente recordándome mis carencias físicas. Me sentía muy avergonzada por ello, así que rápidamente me aparté de él empujándolo con todas las fuerzas que pude sacar en ese momento. Su cara de incredulidad lo decía todo.

"Qué... Pero qué pasa!?" alzando una ceja, preguntó desde el mismo lugar donde lo dejé tras mi movimiento brusco.

Yo me encontraba sin fuerzas para responder, sollozando frente a la puerta, tratando de abrila, aunque resultó inútil, porque nuestros padres se habían encargado de seguir las órdenes de Voldemort a rajatabla encerrándonos allí dentro durante dos días. Apoyé mi frente en la fría madera de la puerta, mis manos también sobre ella, como tratando de empujarla y tirarla abajo. Sin resultado, en esa posición me quedé, todavía llorando en silencio.

"Es que te vas a pasar ahí toda la eternidad sin explicarme por qué lo haces?" oí a mis espaldas el tono de protesta característico de Malfoy. No respondí. "No piensas responder? Estupendo." sacó su tono sarcástico.

Pasaron unos minutos silenciosos. Necesitaba descansar mi cuerpo, así que estando todavía en la misma posición, lentamente me senté en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda en un mueble situado a la derecha de la puerta y doblando mis rodillas, me abracé a ellas hundiendo mi cabeza en ellas. Tras otros tantos minutos en silencio, escuché cómo Draco se acercaba a mí, y a continuación ponerse de cuclillas a mi lado para estar a mi altura. Aunque estaba de perfil, pude percibir que no apartó la vista de mí en ningún momento.

"No voy a irme de aquí sin una explicación. Tengo todo el día." su voz era seria pero suave.

No tenía manera de librarme, así que respiré hondo y todavía con los ojos cerrados le contesté.

"Esta situación me supera. No puedo asumir que alguien como tú esté siendo obligado a hacer esto con alguien como yo. Prefiero que me ejecuten por negarme a ello. Pero esto no puede suceder porque no... no cumplo con... los requerimientos necesarios para realizar esta... tarea. Es muy difícil. Imposible."

"Alguien como yo? Alguien como tu? Requerimientos? Imposible? No lo capto, la verdad."

"Es que es tan difícil?"

"Tal como lo explicas, si."

"Que puede que mi interior sea lo que el Señor Oscuro busca, pero lo que no ha contado es el exterior."

"Exterior?"

"Tratas de hacérmelo difícil, eh?"

"Es que si no eres más explícita no logro adivinar tus pensamientos, por el momento no se hacerlo, lo llegaré a hacer, pero por ahora no." se rió para si mismo.

"Que mi interior es el correcto, pero mi exterior no. No puedo hacer esto porque no soy lo suficientemente buena en el exterior como lo soy en el interior."

"A eso te referías? A que tienes complejos? Que os pasa a todas con esos rollos? No logro entenderlo. Os pasáis la vida pensando que hay que mejorar esto y lo otro en vuestro cuerpo para nada. Hay cosas más importantes en la vida que andar preocupándose de esas estupideces. Es posible que no me creas, porque me imagino la opinión que tienes sobre mi forma de actuar, la que todos tienen. Pero déjame que te diga una cosa, no soy tan superficial como aparento. En Hogwarts doy esa imagen, pero en realidad no pienso así. Creo que una de las claves para alcanzar poder exitosamente es quererse a sí mismo. Si estás orgulloso de tu persona, tanto física como mentalmente, adquieres una seguridad y determinación muy necesarias para ser poderoso."

"Y si no te sientes orgulloso de tu exterior?"

"No estás orgullosa de tu exterior?"

"Creo que he dejado bien claro que no."

"Pues eso puedo arreglarlo."

E inmediatamente después de decir estas palabras, se acercó un poco hacia mí y me cogió en brazos al estilo nupcial y se acercó a la cama, donde me posó delicadamente sin apartar la vista de mis ojos llorosos y avergonzados. En ningún momento,desde que dijo esas cuatro palabras dejó de sonreír de la forma más bonita y adorable que jamás habría imaginado, ahí sentado al borde de la cama. Tras descalzarme, comenzó ascendiendo lentamente con sus suaves y firmes manos por mis piernas, hasta que se encontró con mi falda plisada, bajo la cual siguió su camino, decidiéndose a los dos segundos por hacer una pausa para alcanzar la cintura de la misma y a continuación bajarla a lo largo de mi cadera, pasando por mis muslos, las rodillas, los tobillos y finalmente desaparecer por mis pies, todavía cubiertos con las medias altas que me llegaban hasta justo debajo de la rodilla. Volvió a donde se detuvo, dejando cada una de sus manos agarrar firmemente cada lado de mis caderas, seguidamente se desplazaron hasta el último botón de mi blanca camisa, lo desabrochó, siguió con el de arriba, y el siguiente, hasta llegar a descubrir por completo mi vientre. Ahí se situaba mi punto conflictivo, odiaba esa parte de mi cuerpo, no quería que nadie lo viese, y la última persona que quería que la viese, era la misma que en ese momento la estaba viendo. Me miró, y al ver que me sonrojaba y que mi cara se tornaba de perpleja a preocupada, me dedicó una de esas famosas media sonrisas que tanto lo caracterizan. Sus manos se volvieron a posar en mi cadera, notaba como se agarraba fuertemente a ella, y prosiguió su camino hacia mi cintura y mis costillas, sin soltarse en ningún momento de mi cuerpo. Hizo otra pausa para volver a los botones restantes de la camisa, la cual estaba ahora solo cubriendo mis brazos. Manteniendo la caballerosidad que también poseía, esquivó mi busto para ir directamente a mi clavícula. Ahí se esmeró en acariciar de arriba a abajo, de derecha a izquierda toda esa zona, para llegar hasta mis hombros, desde los cuales metió sus manos por las mangas de mi camisa, deslizándolas hasta mis manos, por las que al final desaparecieron. En ese momento, solo mi ropa interior cubría mi cuerpo. Todavía perpleja y fascinada por el asombroso tacto de Draco, traté de memorizar todos y cada uno de esos movimientos. Decidí buscar su mirada, la cual nunca se había apartado de la mía. Ya no sentía aquella tristeza, y las ganas de llorar se habían desvanecido. Le sonreí. Me respondió con otra sonrisa encantadora que provocó que me echase a reír. Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó. Cuando se apartó, me incorporé sentándome en la cama, y como si se tratase de un acto reflejo, me lancé hacia él y presioné mis labios contra los suyos con tanta fuerza como pude. No quería separarnos ni un segundo, así que rodeé con mis brazos su cuello e intensifiqué el beso. Me volvió a coger entre sus brazos y me devolvió al lugar donde me había tumbado, esta vez él hizo lo mismo, y se acabó situando justo encima de mí, mirándome con esos preciosos ojos. Mis instintos me llevaron a empujarlo hacia mi lado, de forma que pude ser yo la que estaba sobre él, mientras se deshacía de la camisa que llevaba, destapando su pálido y bien construido torso. Cuántas veces me lo había imaginado, y ahí estaba, tan real como la luz del día. Mis sueños estaban haciéndose realidad, por fin. Pero de repente, mi vista se hacía borrosa, cada vez más, hasta que al final todo se hizo oscuro y...

Abrí los ojos tan rápido como un rayo para darme cuenta de que estaba metida en una de las enormes bañeras de la sala de baños de la mansión. Todo había sido un sueño. La reunión, la 'íntima' misión, los dos encerrados en su cuarto, las conversaciones, los besos... Todo fruto de mi subconsciente. Me odiaba a mi misma por existir. Hasta mi mente me traicionaba. Así no se podía vivir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me siento horrible por haberos dejado tanto tiempo sin nuevos capítulos, pero vengo cargada de ideas. He estado pensando muchas cosas y ya tengo mucho planificado para continuar la historia. De momento, mis más sinceras disculpas :( ...y espero que os guste ^^**

**AAAAH! Y he decidido hacer un pequeño cambio temporal. Al principio dice que ya había pasado medio curso y que era febrero cuando llegó a la Mansión. Pues bien, para encajar mejor los hechos, ignoremos eso y hagamos como que todavía está en el inicio del curso, sobre los últimos días de septiembre.**

**Así que recordadlo. Estamos a principios del 6º curso en Hogwarts de Elisabeth Hardy. **

**Gracias :)**

* * *

Capítulo 7.

Todavía me estaba recuperando de la extraña sensación que aquel sueño me había dejado. Parecía tan real. Podía sentir de nuevo todos los estímulos que afectaban a mi cuerpo provocando aquellas acciones en mí. Transcurrida la mañana, el mediodía y media tarde, pude comprobar que todo fue fruto de mi subconsciente.

Empezaba a oscurecer y la iluminación tornaba el cielo azulado con nubes y claros a un color tormentoso grisáceo similar al de los ojos de... Oh no. Otra vez no. Siempre aparecía su imagen en mi cabeza repentinamente. Así era imposible olvidarlo.

Tras recibir al resto de mortífagos, ambas familias pasamos a la misma sala del día anterior. Me senté en el mismo lugar. Los nervios, la intriga y el miedo aumentaban por momentos hasta que al cabo de unos largos diez minutos, el Señor Tenebroso hizo su entrada en nuestra presencia. En cuanto se sentó comenzó a hablar, con la introducción de sus metas, sus ideales y sus objetivos. A continuación ordenó a sus sicarios, los mortífagos menos valiosos intelectual y potencialmente cuya fuerza bruta, su apariencia aterradora y su carencia de valores, los convertía en unos simples matones. Su misión? Sembrar el terror y el caos allí donde Voldemort les indicaba cada día. El segundo tema parecía ser de nuevo un recordatorio. Su plan para librarse para siempre de Dumbledore. Lo cual me dejó helada, ya que él era símbolo de paz y la seguridad en Hogwarts, sin él, el colegio se vendría abajo. Pero más helada me dejó cuando nombró a Draco. Único encargado de tan horrible tarea de asesinar a nuestro director. Si existiesen palabras para describir su expresión facial, podría dar todos los detalles con total exactitud sin tener que recurrir a términos como: horrorizado, nervioso, confuso, asustado, resignado, e incluso diría que petrificado ante la idea de que a sus tempranos 17 años tenía que arrebatarle la vida a alguien. Aunque parecía algo ya comentado con anterioridad en reuniones previas a mi llegada, Draco seguía manteniendo esa cara de 'que alguien me saque de aquí, no quiero hacer esto'. Sorprendentemente, tragó saliva, aclaró la voz y con una tímida pero determinada voz dijo:

-"No le fallaré. Es mi misión y la cumpliré, mi señor."

-"Así lo espero mi joven Draco."

Tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Voldemort depositó su mirada hasta mi posición, mejor dicho, la de mis padres.

-"Jane. Oliver. Acercaos."

Con esto se levantaron los tres de sus asientos, no sin antes mi madre cogerme la mano fuertemente como si nunca más lo pudiese volver a hacer, mientras mi padre posaba una mano firme sobre mi hombro como aportándome seguridad. Esto no tenía buena pinta, pensé. Los tres se situaron en el espacio libre frente a la chimenea.

\- "Ahora, Elisabeth, querida, acércate tu también."

Su voz provocaba escalofríos, pero no me negué. Intuyendo que algo malo iba a pasar, mientras me levantaba y me apartaba de la mesa, eché un ultimo vistazo a mi razón de sonreir. Porque, qué demonios! No podía negar que todavía era la luz de mis días.

-"Bien. Como he comprobado, necesitas un... impulso que te haga resurgir todo tu potencial para ser el mortífago poderoso que espero que seas, Elisabeth. Como te dije ayer, conozco todo acerca de tu debilidad, y de cómo puede llegar a cambiarte, pero también es cierto que esa debilidad me será útil por el momento e incluso en un futuro, así que pensé... qué es lo más importante en tu vida después de tu debilidad? Tus padres. Quieras o no, son los que te han criado, y los quieres. Cuando exploré tu interior, comprobé que, aunque ni siquiera tú misma lo sepas, tu corazón, tu alma sólo responde al nombre de una cosa, concretamente de una persona. Así que pensé en darte yo mismo ese... impulso."

Y sin dudarlo, apuntó con su varita a mi padre y le mandó una maldición cruciatus mortal. Lo mismo hizo a mi madre. Así los dos cayeron desplomados al instante en el frío suelo, a poca distancia de mis pies.

Una angustia incontrolada me hizo gritar desconsoladamente, mientras un arrebato de furia me llevó a practicamente a abalanzarme sobre Voldemort de no ser por unos brazos que me rodearon y me detuvieron al momento. Era Narcissa. Sin apartar la vista de los cuerpos sin vida de mis padres, ella me sacó casi a rastras del salón para llevarme hasta unos sillones situados en un amplio espacio del pasillo. Allí permanecí sentada, con la mirada perdida, sin saber si llorar o gritar. De todas formas, mi cuerpo era incapaz de reaccionar. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero recuerdo que Narcissa se portó muy bien conmigo. Sentándose a mi lado y cogiendome de la mano. Diciéndome palabras consoladoras y acariciándome las mejillas. Su lado maternal volvió a resurgir.

-"Elisabeth, querida, deberías subir a tu cuarto y dormir un poco. Necesitas descansar y recuperarte. No crees?"

No recordaba cómo se hablaba, así que simplemente asentí.

-"Draco, amor, haz el favor de acompañarla. Y estate alerta por si acaso..."

-"Bien, madre. Buenas noches."

Saqué fuerzas de donde pude y me levanté, Narcissa me abrazó tiernamente y me acarició de nuevo la mejilla con una sonrisa triste. Esta vez, el camino hacia nuestras habitaciones fue menos distanciado ya que, incapaz de sentir nada en ese momento, seguía inmóvil, callada, con la mirada en la nada y sin fuerzas, no me percaté en absoluto de que caminábamos a la par el uno del otro. Como el ser insensible que era, no se molestó en dar ánimos ni muestras de preocupación. Eso si que no lo pasé por alto.

Sentada sobre mis piernas en la cama, mi cabeza no paraba de recordar el reciente suceso. La pérdida. El odio. La pena. La angustia. Memorias de momentos felices de mi infancia con mis padres aparecían de repente en mi mente, provocándo un profundo dolor imposible de medir. Ya nadie se haría cargo de mi. No tenía más familia que mis padres. No tenía a nadie más en mi vida que ellos. Y ahora se habían ido. Estaban muertos. Y yo estaba sola. Tendría que afrontar todo este calvario, toda esta horrible pesadilla de ser seguidora de Lord Voldemort, a la fuerza, pero lo era. La horrible pesadilla de no poder escapar de ese oscuro pozo en el que me había metido sin querer. Como dije al principio, sufría de una leve depresión provocada por las frustraciones de mi día a día. Hubo algún día muy muy malo en que la palabra 'suicidio' flotaba por mi cabeza, pero mi cobardía era superior a las ganas de irme de este mundo. En este momento, estaba en tal nivel de depresión y desesperación que esa palabra volvió a surgir. Y la idea empezaba a hacerse fuerte, hasta que me decidí. La última vez que iba a ver llover desde la ventana. La última vez que iba a ver este mundo. Un mundo que ya carecía de sentido para mi, como para tener el privilegio de vivir.

Cogí mi varita y pronuncié unas palabras que la convertían en un objeto cortante en su punta. Respiré hondo y ahí fue cuando rompí a llorar por primera vez después de lo sucedido. No podía soportar tanta presión, tanto dolor. Llanto angustioso y desesperado que iba en ascenso, incontrolable. Decidí acabar con él cuanto antes. Levanté la manga izquierda de mi camisa y allí estaba en mi antebrazo la marca que lo comenzó todo. Apunté con mi varita en mi muñeca y sin pensármelo dos veces, empecé a eliminar mi vida poco a poco. Me dí cuenta de que mis manos tenían unas venas bastante visibles y que posiblemente allí sería más efectivo. Exacto. De allí salía más sangre. Empecé a presionar. La rabia cubriendo mis entrañas. Dolía. Mucho. Pero más dolía seguir viviendo.

-"Mierda! Lo sabía! Es que lo sabía!" -una voz que al instante reconocí como la de Draco, gritaba desde la puerta de mi cuarto. Tras decir esto, se apresuró a venir hasta mi situación, y como un rayo, me agarró de la muñeca, sacó bruscamente mi varita de mi mano temblorosa y la arrojó al suelo lo más lejos posible. Yo no pude evitar revelarme y tratar de recuperarla, pero siendo él superior en fuerza, logró retenerme. Protesté sin hablar llorando como si mi vida dependiese de ello, pero no funcionó. Pasaron unos minutos y sorprendentemente, logré calmarme hasta que mi llanto desconsolado se convirtió en lágrimas y respiraciones fuertes cada minuto acompañadas de pequeños pucheros, rastro de mi anterior estado. La escena era bastante dramática. No dramática, pero si emotiva. Draco acabó sentándose en el lado de la cama, con su espalda hacia mí, para que no tuviese opción de revelarme, con su brazo derecho apoyado en su pierna, su mano en su mejilla. Con el otro simplemente trataba de evitar que yo moviese mi brazo derecho. Al final me rendí. Pasó un breve instante hasta que se sobresaltó y lo soltó, solo para alcanzar, echando la mano tras de sí, mi otro brazo cuidadosamente y llevárselo hasta adelante. Por encima de su hombro vi como lo examinaba, sacaba su varita y empezó a pasarla por encima de todos los cortes. Debía estar utilizando un hechizo no verbal curativo que en segundos cerraba todas las heridas. No pude evitar quejarme un poco al notar como se cerraban. Ya no lloraba.

-"Y encima te quejas? Encima que te trato de curar estas atrocidades... "- utilizó un tono menos exigente y altivo que el que normalmente tenía su voz. Sarcástico, pero amable. - "¿Por qué estabas tratando de... hacer esto?"- No respondí. Todavía no podía sacar fuerzas como para hablar. - "Bueno, no sé para qué hago una pregunta tan estúpida. La respuesta es evidente." - mentalmente agradecí que se autocontestase, ya que, si estuviese en mejor estado, le soltaría cualquier barbaridad ante semejante tontería.

Pasó un rato muy largo en que ninguno dijo nada ni hizo nada. Yo ya notaba cansancio en mi cuerpo, y mis párpados se cerraban. Mi estado de poca lucidez y de total desolación no me hizo retroceder cuando simplemente me dejé caer hacia delante, hundiendo mi cabeza en mis brazos apoyados en su espalda, que para ser sinceros, era realmente cómoda, ya que estaba inclinada hacia delante, al estar sus dos brazos apoyados en sus piernas, y sus manos posadas en ambos lados de su cara. Creo que también estaba medio dormido. Solo sé que de ahí a unos minutos mis ojos se cerraron por completo, dejándome sumida en un profundo sueño. No una pesadilla, sino un placentero sueño, gracias a la presencia de la persona que acababa de evitar mi desaparición de la faz de la Tierra.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Desperté con una sensación de descanso en mi cuerpo, algo bastante increíble debido a todo lo ocurrido. Las sábanas y una colcha bien mullida me tapaban por completo hasta mis hombros. No recordaba haberme dormido así, pero lo dejé pasar. Una claridad cegadora se colaba por las grandes cortinas del ventanal. Por un momento ignoraba todos mis problemas, como si fuese un día normal. Me estiré tranquilamente en mi cómoda cama extra grande y comprobé la hora. Había dormido hasta las tres de la tarde. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de por qué había estado tan cansada como para dormir más de doce horas. No podría volver a ver a mis padres. No más sonrisas cómplices con papá. No más charlas con mamá. No más abrazos.

Salí de cama, me cambié a mi clásico uniforme de Ravenclaw y lentamente me dirigí al comedor de la planta baja. Tímidamente y medio avergonzada por el incidente de la noche anterior, me asomé por el marco de la puerta y recibir un efusivo abrazo de Narcissa, quien casi suelta alguna lágrima al verme allí de pié por mí misma. Me ofreció algo de comer mientras seguía con su interrogatorio sobre cómo me encontraba físicamente y sobre todo, emocionalmente. Sinceramente, estaba totalmente vacía. Qué iba a ser de mí ahora? Dónde iba a vivir? Pero esas cuestiones se aclararon cuando después de un largo rato, Narcissa comentó:

-"Elisabeth, cariño. Tienes algun otro... familiar cercano? Alguien con quien... quedarte."

Hice memoria, pero no encontré a nadie más en mi vida que mis difuntos padres. Abuelos fallecidos. Tios desaparecidos. Amigos de la familia? Ni loca me iba a quedar con esa gente desconocida. Me limité a negar con la cabeza.

-"Me lo imaginaba. Tu.. madre me lo había comentado alguna vez. Lo siento mucho, cariño. Sé como te debes sentir."- hizo una breve pausa y me miró apenada - "puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites. Esta semana Draco va a permanecer aquí para... preparar... lo de su tarea, así que puedes, si quieres, volver con él el domingo a Hogwarts. Y despues... lo dejo a tu elección. Si encuentras a alguien que te acoja, vete con él. Si no... yo te ofrezco mi casa y mi apoyo. Cuando te decidas avísame. Mientras tanto descansa y trata de recuperarte de esto. Es dificil, pero debes seguir adelante. Cuando necesites algo, no dudes en buscarme."- sonrió tiernamente y yo no pude evitar levantarme y abrazarla. Estaba siendo demasiado buena conmigo, y apenas me conocía.

-"Creo que le puedo responder hoy mismo, Narcissa. No tengo a nadie más, y no creo que encuentre a nadie tan protectora y amable como usted."- sonreí. -"sinceramente, es la primera persona que se muestra así conmigo aparte de mis padres. Me gustaría mucho."

-"Si es así como deseas, así será. Es un placer para mí acogerte como a una hija. Y de ahora en adelante tratémonos de 'tú', vale?"

-"Claro, Narcissa." - y le volví a abrazar. Presentí que esta mujer era maravillosa desde el primer instante, pero desde ese momento, no hizo más que demostrarme que estaba en lo cierto.

Era tarde noche cuando, en mi cama, recordé mi abandonado hobby pensando en una forma de evadirme de los malos pensamientos. Busqué en mi maleta y ahí estaba. Mi bloc de dibujo y mis lápices. Metí mis piernas heladas, por la baja temperatura de mi cuerpo, entre las sábanas y apoyé la espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Sin pensar comencé a dibujar durante no sé cuanto tiempo, pero ya había oscurecido. Mientras daba los últimos retoques a mi obra, oí abrir y cerrarse la puerta de al lado. Alcé la vista en el preciso instante en que 'mi salvador' pasaba por delante de mi puerta abierta. Pasó de largo, y yo simplemente suspiré desanimada, devolví mi mirada a mi creación y oí unos pasos acercándose. Volví a alzar la vista para ver a Draco con su clásica expresión seria pero relajada mirando hacia dentro de mi cuarto. Me sentía incómoda. Y el que entrase y se acercase hasta donde yo me hallaba, no me ayudaba. En un acto reflejo, escondí el bloc entre las sábanas a mi izquierda, porque lo cierto era que la persona que se acercaba a mi, era la misma que estaba dibujando. En cuanto se detuvo, no dudó en coger mi brazo izquierdo y examinarlo de cerca, para comprobar la curación de las heridas, supongo.

-"Sigues muda o ya puedes contestar?" - me miró desafiante. Pero qué gracia le debía de hacer tratar de intimidar a la gente así?

-"Qué pasa?"- usé mi tono pasivo, para dar a entender que no estaba de humor para sus tonterías.

-"Ah! Veo que ya puedes!" - se rió para sí, como si acabase de contarle un chiste -"Me podrías explicar por qué demonios te estabas haciendo esto? Y no me refiero a la razón, sé perfectamente por qué querías tirar tu vida por la borda. Pero... de verdad!?" -alzó una ceja, típico gesto suyo, esperando una respuesta.

-"No entiendo en absoluto a lo que te refieres." -estaba un poco harta de sus sutilezas y de que no hablase claro. No estaba para cuentos en ese momento.

-"Hay miles de formas para quitarte la vida que esa tan... insignificante y estúpida. Los muggles no tienen otras formas, pero nosotros... numerosos hechizos capaces eliminar todo rastro de vida de tu cuerpo en cuestión de segundos." -dijo como si fuese algo que se hablase todos los días. Como si no tuviese la menor importancia el querer suicidarse.

-"Te estás quedando conmigo, verdad? No se si lo sabrás, pero no es la mejor forma de animar a alguien." -la verdad, me estaba cabreando un poco. Es que no tenía el menor signo de empatía en su maravillosa cabeza?

-"Pues claro que lo sé! Sólo que me parece una forma muy estúpida de desmejorar algo así" -y puso mi mano frente a sus ojos, la examinó detenidamente como si fuese una prueba de una escena de un crimen, y su expresión facial delataba aprobación y agrado. Que les pasa a mis manos? Eso pensé mientras ponía una cara de extrañada que debió percibir por lo que dijo después - "que estas manos no pueden ser tratadas de ese modo. Es un cumplido para compensar lo de las formas de suicidio que parece no haber tenido la gracia que esperaba que tuviese."

-"Gracias?" -qué le pasa en la cabezota a este chico?, pensé.

-"Déjame ver eso que tenías ahí..." -dijo mientras alcanzaba el bloc mal escondido a mi lado. Me estaba empezando a sentir muy muy incómoda. Se iba a ver a sí mismo, y eso no era una buena idea. -"oh! Wow! Esto es tuyo?" -preguntó curioso alzando las cejas, también marca de su propia cosecha, por incredulidad.

-"Diría que sí. Es mi forma de dar las gracias por lo de... ayer." -traté de evitar caer en la vergüenza poniendo esa excusa, que pareció funcionar. Le quité de las manos el bloc, arranqué la hoja y se la ofrecí.

-"No, gracias. Sólo lo hice por mi madre, que me pidió que evitase que mancharas el cuarto con tu sangre. Así que, puedes guardártelo." -cambió repentinamente su tono de voz normal a uno más típico al que utilizaba a menudo en Hogwarts. Despectivo. Como escupiendo cada palabra. Ofendido. Mientras se levantaba efusivamente del lado de la cama y a paso ligero se metió de nuevo en su cuarto.

No podía creer lo cruel que llegaba a ser. Lo había visto de lejos comportarse así con los demás, y nunca me afectó hasta ahora, porque esta vez era yo la que recibía los balazos de su difícil carácter. Casi me pongo a llorar, pero recordé que lo odiaba, que lo que tenía que hacer era tomar eso como un incentivo para alimentar mi odio hacia él. Y funcionó. Dejé el retrato en mi mesilla, me calcé y fui a buscar a Narcissa para disfrutar de su compañía. Qué poco se parecía Draco a su madre, increíble.

Estuve cerca de dos horas acompañando a mi nueva... a mi madre adoptiva en una salita al lado opuesto de donde se situaba la odiosa sala donde nos reunimos con Voldemort ayer. Era una habitación acogedora con sillones y una mesa de té, un gran ventanal que daba al jardín trasero. Era preciosa esa casa, y estaba deseando conocer cada rincón de mi nueva residencia. Iba a vivir en una mansión! Uno de mis sueños cumplido! Una pequeña alegría en medio de tanta oscuridad repentina invadiendo mi vida.

Nos dimos las buenas noches, me volvió a abrazar maternalmente, me acarició la mejilla, sonrió y nos separamos. Cuando volví a mi cuarto cerré la puerta con un golpe lo suficiente fuerte como para mostrar mi enfado, pero sin llegar a ser un portazo. Me estaba metiendo en cama tal y como iba vestida con el uniforme, y justo cuando me iba a acomodar en la mullida almohada, me dí cuenta de que el dibujo ya no estaba en la mesilla.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Al día siguiente acordamos incinerar los cuerpos de mis padres, la 'ceremonia' se celebraría esa misma tarde en los jardines traseros de la mansión. Era algo que no quería admitir, pero mi consciencia me decía que era lo correcto y que había que asumir los hechos por muy dolorosos que fuesen. Era casi media tarde y ya casi no había claridad en el cielo, menuda coincidencia para crear ambiente.

Sus pálidas caras ya no expresaban sentimientos ni vida. Si no fuese por la mano firme de Narcissa apretando fuerte la mía como muestra de apoyo, probablemente me hubiese derrumbado en ese mismo momento en que el enviado del Ministerio de Magia envió un hechizo Incendio contra los altares donde reposaban mis padres. Y en cuestión de minutos se desvanecieron, la mayor parte del tiempo no pude ni mirar, era algo que simplemente me destruía por dentro. Mis únicos protectores ya no existían. Quien iba a cuidar de mi? Vale, está Narcissa, quien parecía totalmente dispuesta en convertirse en una maravillosa madre adoptiva, pero después ya no había nadie más. Lucius Malfoy? Ese hombre probablemente ni se había dado cuenta de que todavía estaba en su mansión, está demasiado ocupado con sus trabajos como 'lameculos' de Voldemort. Y no hablemos del heredero de estas tierras, quien practicamente me ignoraría toda su dichosa vida, o peor aún, me guardaría rencor, celos u odio por meterme en su familia como si nada. ¿¡Pero que culpa le tengo yo de que me hayan empujado a este pozo oscuro y deprimente sin siquiera haberme preguntado!? ¿¡Es que cree que por alguna razón en algún momento deseé que mis padres fuesen asesinados cruelmente delante de mis narices!? 'El muy idiota ni siquiera se ha molestado en bajar al maldito jardín para mostrar sus respetos', pensé.

Los siguientes dos días fueron tediosos, aburridos y bastante tristes. Llenos de recuerdos de mi infancia, mis padres... Algunas veces rompía a llorar de repente mientras estaba sentada en la salita con Narcissa al lado leyendo, quien inmediatamente venía a consolarme lo mejor que podía. Empezaba a cogerle mucho cariño a esta mujer, la verdad.

El domingo, mientras desayunaba, me comentó que debía ir a 'nosequé' cosa (no lo dejó muy claro, por lo que deduje que se trataba de algo no muy bueno o algo relacionado con el Señor Oscuro) y que volvería a media tarde. Aproveché ese momento a solar para familiarizarme con mi nueva casa. Visité todas las habitaciones de la planta baja. Luego pasé a la primera, que constaba de cuartos muy grandes y dos enormes estudios, posiblemente uno de ellos era el de Lucius. En la segunda planta recordé que era allí donde mis padres habían sido alojados el día que llegué aquí, el lunes. El peor lunes de mi vida, sin duda. Busqué cual era su cuarto, y cuando entré casi me derrumbo de nuevo. Todavía estaban allí sus maletas. La ropa de mamá, el traje de papá... Decidí que en otro momento sería más apropiado ya que los sentimientos aún estaban muy frescos y no me quería arriesgar a sufrir un ataque de lloros y gritos de dolor ahí mismo. Al ver que era mediodía, decidí dejar el resto para la tarde.

Los elfos domésticos eran muy serviciales pero poco habladores. Más bien, eran unas criaturitas malhumoradas y desconfiadas. Sinceramente, me daban pena, eran esclavos en el más claro sentido de la palabra, y eso nunca me pareció ni me parecerá correcto. Después de agradecerles con todo mi corazón el que hubiesen sido tan serviciales y amables conmigo, como intento de llevarme bien con ellos para un futuro, me fuí a mi cuarto a descansar un poco antes de seguir explorando.

En mi camino por el tercer piso, sentí una ráfaga de aire frío, como si hubiese una ventana abierta. Me detuve frente a dos grandes puertas de madera, pensé que se trataba de la biblioteca de la mansión, así que la curiosidad me empujó a entrar, dejándome fascinada ante semejante espacio repleto de libros ordenados en estanterías tan altas como el techo, de ahí la existencia de unas escaleras de caracol a un lado de la sala. No pude evitar dejar que mi alma de Ravenclaw me guiase, así que decidí ir primero a la zona superior de la biblioteca. Estuve un rato muy largo escaneando los títulos de todos los ejemplares que me alcanzaban a la vista. Me sorprendió encontrar algún libro muggle, sabiendo que se trataba de los Malfoy, ni se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que tuviesen algo muggle en su posesión, pero allí estaban, dándome alguna esperanza de que el cabeza de familia hubiese recapacitado sobre sus prejuicios sobre la pureza de sangre.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por lo que parecía alguien... llorando? Pero... si aún no era hora, Narcissa no podía ser... Así que solo quedaba cierta persona a quien no quería nombrar. Pero volver a oir un segundo llanto angustioso, se hizo un nudo en mi estómago. No puedo dejarlo solo mientras llora, mi naturaleza me estaba pidiendo a gritos bajar a consolarlo, pero mi cabeza me decía 'lo odias, se lo merece, sea lo que sea'. Un tercer llanto no me dejó otra opción que acudir al menos por curiosidad. Sin hacer ningún ruído, bajé las escaleras y busqué con la mirada por los pasillos que formaban las estanterías de la planta baja, situadas como piezas de dominó. Un precioso cabello rubio platino detuvo mi búsqueda con la mirada. Allí estaba. El famoso y reconocido 'Príncipe de Slytherin' llorando como un niño de diez años. Sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra una estantería, con las rodillas casi rozando su frente. 'Menuda escena', pensé. Aunque no pude controlar mis pensamientos, quienes se estaban volviendo locos al ver a 'mi debilidad' tan indefenso y hasta infantil. La verdad, era adorable, y me estaba dando mucha pena verlo así de mal.

Empujé mi odio hasta lo más fondo de mi ser y decidí ir a consolarlo. Todos necesitamos desahogarnos de nuestros miedos y nuestras penas, y lo mejor es saber que hay alguien que quiere ayudarte. Un poco sobrecogida por la situación, me acerqué sigilosamente y, para ser sincera, tenía un poco de miedo por cómo iba a reaccionar. Seguramente se pondría histérico y me gritaría como si fuese la culpable de todo. Estaba a un metro de él cuando se percató de mi presencia. De repente dejó de sollozar y alzó su cabeza para ver quien osaba molestarlo. Su mirada de enfado era considerable, si las miradas matasen, probablemente estaría siendo apuñalada veinte millones de veces en todo mi cuerpo. Pero esto no me echó para atrás y me agaché para estar a su altura, no mantuve el contacto visual, por si acaso. Sorprendentemente, no dijo nada hiriente, ni menos se levantó efusivamente y huyó dando zancadas como hizo la otra vez. Simplemente se quedó extrañado al ver que no me iba.

-"Qué demonios quieres" -dijo con voz llorosa, aunque trató de disimularla aclarando la garganta.

-"Nada. Estaba aquí descubriendo esta gran biblioteca cuando te oí desde allí arriba" -señalé mi anterior posición a lo alto de las escaleras de caracol.

-"Y por qué vienes aquí?" -su tono ofensivo reapareció.

-"No me gusta ver a alguien llorar, y decidí tratar de ser útil"

-"Debo decir gracias o algo así?" -dijo en modo sarcástico.

-"No. Creo. Pero si te ayuda... puedes contarme lo que te pasa. Pero solo si quieres, yo no obligo a nadie." -definitivamente, le tenía miedo. No quería arriesgarme a recibir un hechizo por su parte.

-"Es que te importa algo lo que me pase?" -pausó - " y a todo esto... no recuerdas lo del otro día?" -esta vez su tono era más bien de extrañeza.

-"Pues claro que lo recuerdo, gracias por recordar lo desagradable que fuiste." -me sorprendí a mi misma soltándole esa frase en tono sarcástico y sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias de ser tan directa.

-"Y aún así vienes aquí a... consolarme?" -su tono cada vez mostraba más incredulidad.

-"No todos somos unos insensibles."

-"Vale, lo capto. Acepta mis disculpas por lo del otro día. Contenta?"

-"Sip." -contesté orgullosa de mi logro.

-"Sabes lo de Voldemort... y lo de Dumbledore... verdad?" -esta vez su voz era muy baja.

-"Tengo cierta idea desde la última reunión." -estaba estupefacta al ver que estaba confesando sus penas. O es que tengo pinta de psicóloga o es que inspiro confianza en la gente, sinó no había explicación par a este acontecimiento.

-"Tengo que pasarme todo el curso reparando el Armario Evanescente de la Sala de los Menesteres en el séptimo piso de Hogwarts. Luego los mortífagos utilizarán el otro armario gemelo en Borgin y Burkes para colarse en el colegio en cuanto termine mi... misión." -empezaba a temblarle la voz al pronunciar las dos últimas palabras.

-"Pero eso ya lo sabías, no?"

-"Y qué!?"

-"Nada." -decidí no molestarle más.

-"Crees que de verdad quería todo esto, verdad? Venga, confiesalo, es lo que todos en Hogwarts piensan de mí." -dijo duramente aunque con resignación.

-"Pues... no. La verdad es que no." -decidí ser sincera.

-"Qué!? En serio?" -no se lo podía creer.

-"De verdad."

-"Pero..." -comenzó a decir, pero le interrumpí.

-"Yo tampoco quería. Me obligaron. Supuse que tú también pasaste por lo mismo."

-"Va en serio!?" -más sorprendido imposible.

-"Pues claro! No bromeo con estas cosas."

-"Debes de ser la única en todo ese miserable colegio que piensa que no soy un vil y cruel ser que quiere que reine el mal y esas memeces que dicen por ahí."

-"Supongo."

-"Ya. Pero eso sigue sin ayudarme. Tengo que cargar con toda esa presión todo el maldito curso. " -ahí estaba de nuevo su tono habitual de desprecio. Yo ya empezaba a pensar que este chico era bipolar.

-"Pero... no tienes por qué cargar tu solo. Quiero decir... tienes que arreglar el armario tú solo, pero nadie dijo nada de que tuvieses que estar sólo mientras lo haces." -ni yo podía creer lo que acababa de decirle. Me salió directamente del alma y ni me lo pensé.

-"Estás loca!?"

-"No. Que yo sepa... no."

-"Está bien. Como quieras, pero yo te aviso, este trabajo va a ser muy muy costoso y no puedo fallar. O sinó... habrá consecuencias." -volvió a bajar el tono de voz y agachó la cabeza. No sé todavía en qué momento cogió la suficiente confianza como para, sin previo aviso, echarse a llorar de nuevo. Con la misma intensidad. No se lo qué, pero había algo en esas consecuencias que le afectaba mucho. No lo pensé y me senté a su lado. Olvidando mis sentimientos hacia él, todavía sin desaparecer de mi mente, por desgracia, y no dudé en dejar que mi mano acariciase su brazo de arriba a abajo suavemente tratando de dar algo de tranquilidad y mostrar apoyo. No se inmutó, así que respiré hondo aliviada, sin temer por sus ataques de histeria repentinos. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando, para mi asombro, simplemente se giró hacia mí todavía llorando asustado y cabizbajo, y se abrazó a mí, llorando en mi hombro. Algo me contagió, porque unas lágrimas también cayeron por mis mejillas. Las razones por las que lloraba se dividían en pensamientos sobre mis padres y el dolor que provocaba saber que no los volvería a ver, y la otra razón de mi emoción era que por primera vez, abrazaba al chico de mis sueños, y ese era un sentimiento muy fuerte, ya que llevaba casi seis años esperando este día. Poder abrazar a alguien tan importante me sobrepasaba emocionalmente. Desconozco el tiempo que estuvimos así. Dos almas jóvenes y llenas de vida pero que habían sido empujadas al lado equivocado obligadas a hacer cosas horribles y espantosas en contra de su voluntad.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Solo pretendía que en mi mente quedase un poco más adornado. Un poco demasiado adornado, para ser sinceros. Lo que sucedió en realidad fue que, tras haberme ofrecido para acompañarle mientras realizaba su tarea en la Sala de los Menesteres, él dijo cosas algo distintas a lo que me estaba imaginando mientras volvía a mi cuarto a preparar mis cosas para volver a Hogwarts esa misma noche de domingo.

-"Pero... no tienes por qué cargar tu solo. Quiero decir... tienes que arreglar el armario tú solo, pero nadie dijo nada de que tuvieses que estar sólo mientras lo haces."

-"Si te estás refiriendo a venir a molestarme mientras estoy trabajando, prefiero que no. No necesito a nadie que se preocupe por mí, sé cuidarme yo solo. Y además, no necesito estorbos, creo que ya tengo suficiente con mi misión como para tener que cargar con lastre como tú."

Su habitual tono de desprecio se manifestó mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. No me sorprendió, estaba acostumbrada a ver cómo hablaba a todo el mundo de la misma forma. Pero esta vez sentí en mis propias entrañas cómo todas y cada una de esas palabras se clavaban como espadas en mi cuerpo. La forma en que hablaba era más que hiriente, desagradable. Sin saber cómo reaccionar ni qué pronunciar, me puse de pié e inmediatamente le dí la espalda a ese ser despreciable mientras salía apresuradamente de la biblioteca con una mezcla entre dolor e ira.

No iba a soltar ni una lágrima por esto. Ni hablar. Me tragué las ganas de llorar y las cubrí con una capa más de odio hacia Draco. Cuando llegué aquí a principios de la semana, creí que al tener que convivir con él, me sería más difícil tratar de olvidar los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, pero me he dado cuenta de que lo que ocurrió fue todo lo contrario, su comportamiento desagradable e hiriente no hizo más que alimentar mi odio, y en parte, le estaba agradecida.

Cogí mi maleta y bajé las escaleras hasta la planta baja para despedirme de Narcissa, quien nos esperaba en el recibidor con una media sonrisa triste. Primero abrazó a Draco con toda su alma, yo diría que pretendía dejarlo sin aire por la fuerza con la que se agarró a su más que adorado hijo. Eso si que no lo podía negar. La relación materno-filial que mantenían ambos era realmente adorable. Mientras ella lo mimaba como un niño pequeño, él le regalaba abrazos y muestras de cariño cuando su madre los demandaba. Era un buen hijo a pesar de todo.

Luego de despegarse de su perfecto hijo, me miró a mí. Dudó unos segundos antes de hacer prácticamente lo mismo conmigo, no con la misma intensidad, ya que, aunque me había adoptado de muy buena gana y ya casi me trataba como a una hija, hacía tan solo una semana que nos conocíamos. Pude percibir el amor maternal que esta mujer desprendía en cuanto te acercabas a ella. Y por primera vez no quise soltarla, era como abrazar a mi madre una vez más. Nos despedimos una vez más y ambos desaparecimos en el acto para volver a aparecer en las mismísimas entradas de Hogwarts. Sí, había aprendido a aparecer gracias a Narcissa.

Sin siquiera mirarnos ni despedirnos, ambos nos dirigimos uno por cada lado a nuestras salas comunes. Allí me encontré con mis compañeros, quienes me recibieron con muchas preguntas y sobre todo con muchas dudas sobre mi ausencia a lo largo de una semana entera. Sin saber qué responder, los esquivé poniendo la excusa de que necesitaba descansar y que por la mañana se lo explicaría. Ahora me tenía que inventar una coartada creíble para justificarme, ya que no pensaba contarle a nadie la verdadera causa de mi falta.

-"Venga Elisabeth. Cuéntanos de una vez lo que hiciste esta semana. Vacaciones?"

-"No, nada de eso. La verdad es que... mis padres querían saber que opinaba sobre el tema... antes de... mudarse. Pero luego la cosa fue tan rápida que decidimos hacerla cuanto antes posible y esta semana fue un frenesí. Me explico: ya lo tenían más que decidido, y me querían dar la sorpresa, para eso me pidieron opinión un día antes de empezar. Dijese lo que dijese lo íbamos a hacer igual, pero ya sabes como son mis padres."

-"Solo eso? Yo me imaginaba algo más... emocionante. Y que tal tu nueva casa?"

La verdad, ni me había percatado de la coincidencia hasta que me hicieron esa pregunta. No les estaba mintiendo demasiado, ya que ahora vivía en una nueva casa.

-"Oh! Es preciosa. Muy elegante y espaciosa. Es enorme. No sé como han podido permitírsela con sus sueldos, pero no me quejo para nada. Es maravillosa." - estaba siendo totalmente sincera. La mansión me tenía enamorada desde el primer día. Era mi sueño hecho realidad.

El resto de la mañana fue bastante normal, no me interrogaron más, cosa que agradecí mucho. El tener que pensar en las clases, en los deberes pendientes y en las novedades que me perdí durante esta semana, me hizo olvidar completamente todo el tema de los Mortífagos, el Señor Tenebroso y Draco Malfoy. Y durante las dos siguientes semanas ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Me alejé de todo ese mal que me rodeaba y me centré en mis estudios, no me podía permitir el más mínimo bajón, ya que era una estudiante mediocre tirando a baja que sacaba aprobados justos.

Un día de casi mediados de octubre, estaba en el Gran Comedor, casi sin tocar la cena, no porque no tuviese apetito, sino porque... simplemente no quería comer. Aburrida de mirar el plato eché un vistazo al frente, justo donde se situaba la mesa de los Slytherin, para encontrarme con cierto personaje en la misma actitud que yo, algo que me llamó la atención. Luego recordé que ambos estábamos prácticamente en la misma situación, siendo la suya algo más crítica. Me dio pena y recordé la charla en la biblioteca. Odiaba ser tan buena persona, pero sentía como que debía cumplir la promesa que le dije. Aunque él no la consideró como tal, yo la tomé como un deber. Conociendo su situación no podía dejarlo solo.

Al cabo de unos minutos vi que se levantaba de su asiento y mientras lo vi despedirse casi sin ganas de sus amigos, de los pocos amigos de verdad que le quedaban, decidí seguirlo. Me despedí de mis compañeros y apuré el paso para alcanzarlo. Subió la primera, la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta... continuó por la sexta planta del colegio, que a esas horas estaba desierta, y de repente, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la séptima, desapareció.

-"Creo recordar haberte dicho que no necesitaba estorbos." - escuché una voz muy familiar justo detrás de mí, provocándome un paro cardíaco del susto. Me dí la vuelta en seguida y allí estaba mirándome con una expresión amenazante, seria y diría que algo molesto. - "No quieres contestar? Estupendo. Volvemos a hacernos los mudos, no?"

-"Lo que dije el otro día era una promesa, y la voy a cumplir, quieras o no. Mi conciencia no me permite ignorar algo que he dicho que haría." -dije claramente, sin dudar ni un momento. Estaba harta de su tono exigente desafiante.

-"He dicho que no quiero lastres. Ni hablar."

-"Voy a seguir intentándolo hasta que lo consiga."

-"En serio? A mi nadie me supera siendo cabezota. No vienes, y punto final. Adiós."

Pero no me fui. Allí me quedé de pié frente a él. No iba a ceder. Estaba cansada de su actitud, lo odiaba hasta un punto en que, si no fuese por mi timidez, ya le habría dado al menos una bofetada en esa cara tan perfecta suya. No sé si fueron segundos o minutos lo que pasó mientras tanto, pero decidí sentarme a un lado del pasillo a esperar una respuesta.

-"Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí? No voy a ceder." - y aquí estaba de nuevo su tono sarcástico desagradable.

-"El necesario." - ni le miré siquiera.

-"Bien, tu lo has querido." - miré de reojo lo que hacía para ver cómo sacaba su varita y la apuntaba en mi dirección.

-"Me da igual. Prefiero morir a tener que vivir este infierno, así que sólo me harías un favor." - era cierto. Seguía deseando liberarme de esta horrible pesadilla.

Para mi sorpresa, su gesto cambió rotundamente convirtiéndose en una mezcla de dolor, comprensión y finalmente rendición. Guardó la varita y me dio la espalda. Yo me levanté y me acerqué a su posición. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como concentrado en algo, cuando de repente unas puertas aparecieron de la nada en la pared. Abrió los ojos, me miró seriamente y entró. Yo le seguí para descubrir una enorme habitación llena de objetos de todos los tamaños y formas amontonados como si fuesen basura. Despistada al mirar a mi alrededor, no me dí cuenta de que, en el medio del cuarto había un bulto tremendamente alto y ancho tapado con una sábana blanca. Mi mirada lo recorrió de arriba a abajo, para ver a Draco justo frente a él. Mantuve cierta distancia mientras observaba extrañada cómo destapaba aquel ostentoso objeto.

-"Es..." -no me dí cuenta de que estaba diciéndolo en alto.

-"El Armario Evanescente." -respondió sin apartar la vista del armario.

Desde ese momento no volvió a pronunciar ni una palabra y yo me limité a ser una espectadora mientras trabajaba. Esto no pintaba mal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Siento la tardanza, me bloqueé y no sabía como plasmar las ideas en este capítulo, pero aquí está. El anterior me salió horriblemente mal, perdonadme :( **

**Espero que éste os guste. ^^ y si tenéis alguna sugerencia para que mejore algún aspecto no dudéis en escribirme. Os agradezco un montón el apoyo y la crítica, ya que me ayudan a continuar y a mejorar mi historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 11.

Los primeros días continuó oponiéndose a que cumpliese mi promesa, pero no tenía otra opción que dejarme entrar en la Sala de Menesteres, porque siempre que él iba, me encontraba allí sentada en mitad del pasillo de la séptima planta. Sí, utilizaba la técnica de aparecerme. En cuanto lo veía desaparecer, no dudaba en ir a aquel lugar, el único al que se dirigía últimamente desde que llegamos aquí.

Al cabo de una semana, se acabó resignando y ya no protestaba en voz baja. Simplemente permanecía callado. El hecho de permanecer como espectadora llegó a aburrirme, así que comencé a inspeccionar casi todos los trastos que había en aquella sala. Un día decidí simplemente sentarme en un mueble viejo y seguir todos los movimientos de Draco. Y por mucho que tratase de evitar ese tipo de observaciones positivas hacia él, no pude evitar pensar que era lo más perfecto que se podía tener frente a tus ojos. Era el mejor modelo que un dibujante podía tener para plasmar en un papel. Por eso, a partir de ese día siempre iba acompañada de mi bloc de dibujo y mis lápices. Tras casi tres semanas, acabé haciendo unos cuantos retratos y dibujos artísticos inspirados en él. La verdad es que no preocupaba por si algún día se molestaba en preguntar, ya que nunca me dirigió una palabra, a veces ni siquiera parecía acordarse de mi presencia allí. Lo confieso, no podía parar de mirarle. Era como un ser mitológico, un precioso y maravilloso ser casi divino. '¿Acaso es legal tener esa apariencia?', me preguntaba miles de veces. Cuanto más observaba más apreciaba los efectos que tenía todo esto por lo que tenía que pasar, el Señor Oscuro, la presión a la que éste le sometía para que finalizase su misión lo antes posible, y sobre todo, el sentimiento de saber que estaba obligado a hacer algo que no quería. Todo eso se plasmaba cada día más en su físico. Estaba notablemente más delgado, muy pálido y con unas ligeramente apreciables ojeras. Cada vez iba menos al Gran Comedor, cada vez comía menos y cada vez iba menos a clase. Sí, al final acabé observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos sin apartar la vista de él.

Yo? Comencé a pasar por el mismo proceso. No sé si era por mi propia iniciativa, si era por mi excesiva empatía hacia él o si era algo que me ocurría inconscientemente al consumirme en la oscuridad de mi alma. Dejé de comer lo mismo que antes, cada vez se reducía más mi ración alimenticia, lo cual tampoco me preocupó demasiado ya que, influida por mis complejos, pensé que así perdería el peso que me sobraba. Mis dolores de cabeza aparecían casi a menudo, lo cual me impedía estar en mis completas capacidades mentales, psicológicas e incluso físicas. Pesadillas recurrentes cada pocos días, provocadas por el Señor Tenebroso, sin duda. En algunas presenciaba la muerte de gente desconocida, y en otras presenciaba la muerte de mi debilidad. Presenciaba el sufrimiento y la muerte de la persona que observaba minuciosamente durante varias horas todos los días. Estas eran las razones por las que también mis horas de sueño se vieron reducidas, y me empezaban a aparecer las mismas ojeras, aunque las suyas estaban ahora más notables. El pobre parecía un fantasma errante, pero yo todavía lo veía como un ángel caído.

Algunas veces, mientras estaba en la Sala, me acurrucaba en un viejo y desgastado sillón y me quedaba dormida por un breve espacio de tiempo. Puede que tener una agradable vista me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño aunque solo fuese por media hora. El caso es que un día me desperté al notar que algo rozaba mi pierna. Miré al suelo y allí estaba tumbado como un niño pequeño, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión en la cara bastante más distinta a la que siempre tenía. Libre de preocupaciones, solo durmiendo. Eso pasó algunas veces más, lo cual parecía demostrar que con el paso del tiempo, nos fuimos acostumbrando el uno al otro.

Unos días después, me encontraba relajadamente retocando mi dibujo cuando oí un leve grito de dolor a escasa distancia de mí. Miré al frente y me encontré con un Draco con una clara expresión de dolor en la cara, soltando repetidamente unos quejidos casi mudos. Inmediatamente solté el bloc y el lápiz y me acerqué preocupada, manteniendo la distancia de seguridad de siempre, por si le da un ataque repentino de ira de los suyos. Sus quejidos aumentaban e incluso se comenzaba a retorcer de dolor, hasta que al final se puso de rodillas agarrándose el antebrazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, lo que me dio una evidente explicación de su sufrimiento: Voldemort presionándolo de nuevo. Olvidé mi odio y mi adoración y no tardé ni dos segundos en agacharme y tratar de ayudarle. Tenía los ojos cerrados no pudiendo soportar ya el intenso dolor por el que estaba siendo sometido. Alcancé con mi mano su hombro, cosa que inmediatamente rechazó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Yo me negué a dejarlo así y volví a intentarlo, otra vez apartó mi mano bruscamente. No me iba a rendir, era incapaz de quedarme ahí sentada viendo a alguien sufrir de esa forma tan cruel. Cada vez se retorcía más y sus quejidos aumentaban en intensidad, la cosa estaba siendo seria, y mucho. Finalmente cayó completamente en el suelo llegando al máximo grado de intensidad de dolor que Voldemort decidió utilizar esa vez, y tras unos largos segundos, se desplomó semi-inconsciente en el frío suelo de la Sala de los Menesteres. Instintivamente traté de encontrar signos de vida, de consciencia, comprobé su pulso, extremadamente acelerado, su respiración forzada, tal y como indicaba el movimiento de su pecho inspirando y expirando aire con dificultad. Comprobé, posando la palma de mi mano en su frente, que su temperatura corporal estaba muy por encima de lo normal, su frente ardía. No sabía si estaba más moribundo que inconsciente, lo cual me asustó hasta el punto en que empecé a llorar silenciosamente. Cuidadosamente acariciaba su brazo de arriba a abajo para calmarlo, aunque dudo que se hubiese dado cuenta de ello, mientras con la otra mano apartaba su pelo de la frente y seguidamente con el exterior de la mano acariciar su mejilla, como señal de 'no pasa nada, te vas a curar en un momento'. Sinceramente, pensé que lo había perdido pero enseguida me di cuenta de que solo estaba empezando a relajarse, mis 'cuidados' fueron recompensados al oír por fin como respiraba hondo y se calmaba. Utilicé mi túnica enrollada como almohada para reposar su cabeza de forma un poco más cómoda y digna que el frío y duro suelo. Al final se quedó dormido y yo me limité a permanecer alerta a su lado por si recaía en algún momento.

No sé en que momento de mi vigilia mis ojos me traicionaron dejándome caer en brazos de Morfeo. Pero lo mejor (o lo peor) fue cuando me desperté. Sin abrir los ojos, me percaté de mi fallido intento de permanecer despierta. Entreabrí los párpados para comprobar que, efectivamente, me había acurrucado en el mismo suelo a uno o dos metros de... Había desaparecido! Pero un segundo más tarde mis ojos lo encontraron de espaldas a mí justo donde estaba el mueble en el que me sentaba para mis sesiones de dibujo. Casi me da un infarto al recordar que mi bloc seguía allí, y que sin duda era lo que estaba captando la atención de Draco en ese preciso instante. La vergüenza se apoderó de mí. No podía irme corriendo como si nada. Tampoco podía arrebatarle el bloc de las manos porque lo que no quería que viese ya lo había visto. Así que decidí hacerme la dormida hasta que se apartase de él y dejase de hojearlo.

Dos vergonzosos minutos después se dejó caer en el sillón donde a veces dormía y se acomodó para descansar. Probablemente estaría aún débil por el dolor que pasó. 'Pobre', pensé. Fingí despertarme, me estiré cuando me puse de pié y sobre todo, evité el contacto visual.

-'Gracias' – le escuché decir.

-'¿Por?' - traté de fingir que no sabía de que hablaba.

-'No finjas que no lo sabes, me acuerdo perfectamente de todo.' - utilizó su tono entre sarcástico y engreído.

-'Bien por ti' – dije sin ninguna muestra de ánimo.

-'Deja de hacer eso. Es molesto' – se quejó.

-'¿El qué?' - seguí con mi juego de 'hago como que no me importa en absoluto'.

-'Eso.'

-'Lo que tú digas' – dije sarcásticamente.

-'No, en serio, déjalo ya. Me está empezando a molestar.' - advirtió.

-'Ya, vale.' - mi sarcasmo esta mañana era bastante notable, por lo que parecía.

-'Vale. Se acabó.' - y tras decir esto, se levantó y vino hacia mí a paso ligero. Amenazante, agarró bruscamente mi brazo y me movió adelante y atrás en el mismo sitio donde estaba todavía de pié. -'¿Todavía quieres seguir en ese plan?' - estaba algo enfadado.

-'Yo no he hecho nada malo.' - pausé un instante y continué – 'salvo que tratar de ayudarte mientras gritas de dolor lo consideres como algo malo.'

-'Que sepas que te odio' – dijo con ningún tipo de odio en su cara ni en sus ojos. Es más, una pequeña sonrisa adornó su pálido rostro. Lo consideré como un 'gracias por no abandonarme a pesar de que mi ego había tratado de evitarlo mientras que el resto de mi ser rogaba por una mano de apoyo en mi agonía'.

-'Yo también te odio' – dije con su mismo tono, y con una sonrisa similar.

Y ese fue el momento que dio como finalizada esa fase de rechazo mutuo y de silencio permanente, y dio comienzo a una fase de compañerismo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Este capítulo es de los mejores, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

Capítulo 12.

Los días pasaron y todo ese malestar entre nosotros pareció desvanecerse. Ya nos saludábamos e incluso a veces manteníamos alguna conversación que otra. Normalmente eran cosas banales, sin importancia, a veces no duraba ni dos minutos, pero al menos ya no permanecíamos en silencio durante tres horas allí dentro. Una de esas veces que era él quien hablaba primero, fue una de las conversaciones más incómodas y extrañas que he tenido. Estaba leyendo uno de los libros que había tomado prestados de la biblioteca para un trabajo de Pociones que Slughorn nos había mandado hacer, mientras que Draco seguía tratando de arreglar el dichoso armario, el cual ya estaba de una sola pieza comparado con su estado inicial (hecho trizas por culpa de Peeves).

-"Necesito... un alambre o algo como eso." - dijo pensando en voz alta, como hacía alguna vez.

-"¿Que?" - me levanté y me puse al lado para ayudar en lo que pudiese.

-"Alambre. Algo pequeño y lo suficientemente delgado y largo para llegar a esa ranura de ahí" - señaló un agujero minúsculo, parecía ser una especie de cerradura.

-"¿Crees que habrá algo así por aquí, entre toda esta basura y trastos inútiles?" - dije casi en modo de sarcasmo, ya que, tras dedicarme días a investigar todos esos objetos, no recordaba haber encontrado nada parecido. Seguía esperando una respuesta, cuando de repente empecé a sentirme observada.

-"¿Qué pasa?" - dije incómoda por su mirada pensativa en mí.

-"Ya sé de dónde puedo encontrar lo que busco." - dijo con una cara de satisfacción.

-"¿En serio? Ilumíname." - de nuevo sarcástica.

-"Necesito tu... sujetador." - dijo sin ningún tapujo, directamente. Hasta pude apreciar una breve sonrisa pícara en su rostro usualmente serio.

-"Espera... QUE!?" - no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-"Sujetador. Ya." - repitió, esta vez con gesto serio, indicando que no era una broma.

-"Para... Ah. Ya. El aro." - razoné.

-"¿Estás segura de que eres de Ravenclaw? Eres lenta razonando eh..." - frunció el ceño acompañando su tono de pregunta.

-"Pregúntale al Sombrero Seleccionador, no es cosa mía." - utilicé mi tono de fingir haber recibido una ofensa.

-"No tengo todo el día, Hardy." - hizo un gesto hacia mí, requiriendo lo que había pedido.

-"Está bien. Date la vuelta, por favor." - esperé a que se pusiese de espaldas y utilicé esa táctica que todas las mujeres conocemos para lograr sacar el sujetador sin tener que sacar la camisa. -"Ya está."

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con mi brazo extendido y mi sujetador colgando de mi mano. Puso ese típico gesto pícaro suyo de aprobación mirando a la pieza de ropa frente a sus ojos y enseguida la arrancó de mi mano.

-"Gracias." - dijo mientras buscaba por dónde extraer el improvisado instrumento que se hallaba en el interior de la prenda - "Está caliente" - se rió para sí mismo tras su comentario.

-"Cállate." - dije tratando de ser seria, aunque también se me escapó una risa por la incomodidad de la situación.

Después de eso, la confianza era algo mayor y, aunque ambos estábamos igual de depresivos y apenas cambiábamos nuestros gestos serios y sin rastro de emociones, el hecho de acompañarnos mutuamente era de ayuda.

Muchas veces sufría de unos insoportables dolores de cabeza, la mayoría de ellos causados por no comer. Recuerdo que un día me encontraba muy muy mal, y casi no podía aguantarme en el sitio sin quejarme por el incremento del dolor.

-"Hardy, léeme en voz alta estas dos páginas del libro." - se refería a un libro que yo misma tuve que ir a buscar a la biblioteca, que explicaba cómo reparar daños en un mueble antiguo sin perder sus capacidades mágicas.

-"Un segundo." - dije entre quejidos casi silenciosos mientras alcanzaba el libro.

-"Vamos, Hardy, no puedo perder el tiempo." - dijo impaciente.

-"Ya va, ya va" - dije con voz ronca mientras buscaba un asiento. Comencé a leer pero el tener que concentrarme en las letras aumentaba el grado de dolor. En medio de un párrafo tuve que parar para no marearme.

-"Hardy, ¿qué demonios pasa?" - utilizó su clásico gesto de fruncir el ceño.

-"Nada." - dije con la misma voz ronca, con los ojos cerrados tratando de no marearme más mientras apoyaba mi frente en mi mano.

-"Pues no parece que sea nada, la verdad." - dijo sarcásticamente.

-"Déjame en paz." - dije cansada y con un tono un poco borde.

-"Lo que tú digas. Sigue leyendo entonces." - dijo con un ligero tono desafiante. Continué donde me había quedado, pero a la segunda línea me sentí obligada a parar por mi propio bien. Mi cabeza iba a explotar y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-"Lo sabía." - sacó su tono victorioso.

-"Cállate." - responderle no hizo más que aumentar mi dolor.

-"Dolor de cabeza, a que sí?" - suavizó su tono de voz . Asentí. - "¿Has comido? - negué con la cabeza. -"¿cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer?" - me encogí de hombros ignorando la respuesta. -"Vete ahora mismo de aquí y baja al Gran Comedor. No quiero que vuelvas hasta que no hayas comido algo." - no respondí - "¿entendido?" - dijo seriamente y yo asentí. Me levanté a duras penas del viejo sillón y al momento perdí fuerzas y casi caigo de espaldas de no ser por unas firmes manos que me agarraron por los hombros para sostenerme de pié, y seguidamente me vi empujada hasta la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Le hice caso y al ser la hora de la cena, vi mi oportunidad y vencí al hambre. Cuando terminé, pensé que él no había bajado, lo que significaba que no había comido. Decidí coger un par de manzanas verdes y las metí en el bolsillo de mi túnica. Al llegar al séptimo piso, recordé que sólo podía entrar cuando lo hacía Draco, ya que la Sala sólo aparecía cuando él la necesitaba. Empezaba a frustrarme cuando se me ocurrió que si me concentraba y pensaba en lo que sabía sobre la tarea que él tenía que realizar, podría funcionar para abrirla. Sorprendentemente, funcionó.

-"¿Cómo lograste entrar sin mi? Es imposible..."

-"Pues ya ves que no." - dije con un tono algo borde.

-"Deja de hacer eso."

-"¿El qué?" - dije inocentemente.

-"No empecemos." - dijo algo molesto.

-"Está bien, quejica." - esto le hizo darse la vuelta y lanzarme una mirada asesina. - "Cógela!" - cogí una de las manzanas y se la lancé. Como el gran buscador de Quidditch que es, la atrapó con gran destreza y nada de esfuerzo. A mí se me escapó una amplia sonrisa de orgullo al ver de nuevo una demostración de su valía, y de una de las infinitas razones por las que lo adoraba. Él me vio y sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. Ese fue un momento especial en cierto sentido. Yo me sentí bien al saber que no me había equivocado al elegirlo como mi secreta razón de vivir, y él se sintió bien consigo mismo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones de Navidad cuando todo esto sufrió un cambio repentino. El profesor Slughorn nos había retenido en clase media hora más de lo normal por razones que no vienen al caso. Se suponía que tenía que esperar en el pasillo de la séptima planta antes de que Draco llegase, pero esta vez no pude. En cuanto nos permitió salir, corrí a un lugar seguro de miradas curiosas y me aparecí frente a la enorme pared donde aparecían las grandes puertas de la Sala de Menesteres. Me concentré como la otra vez y entré silenciosamente. Acababa de cerrar la puerta y tras unos cinco pasos vi como un destello de luz venía directo a mí, no fui lo suficientemente rápida para esquivarlo y me dio de lleno en el brazo derecho. Saqué mi varita y lancé un hechizo de contraataque. Otro fue enviado a mí, y yo volví a defenderme con otro hechizo de defensa. Uno más fue dirigido en mi contra y yo respondí. Pero seguidamente, un hechizo mucho más poderoso me atacó y yo no pude defenderme. Sentí un dolor intenso en mis extremidades y en el estómago. Entreabrí los ojos y vi mi camisa rasgada en algunas zonas. Traté de levantarme del suelo pero mis piernas me fallaron.

-"Mierda!" - me quejé furiosa.

-"¿Elisabeth?" - dijo una voz claramente reconocible como la de Draco.

-"Pues claro que soy yo! Maldita sea!" - grité enfadada.

-"Pensaba que era otra persona! ¿¡Qué querías que hiciese!?" - se quejó él también.

-"Venga ya!" - protesté.

-"Esto te pasa por entrar así de silenciosa. Pensé que era un intruso y ataqué."

-"Ya, claro. Ahora la culpa es mía." - dije sarcásticamente.

-"Claro que lo es. Yo hice lo correcto." - dijo poniendo su típico gesto altivo en su cara. - "Además, no esperaba que vinieses, al ver que no estabas esperando como siempre."

-"Me echabas de menos, seguro." - utilicé mi sarcasmo.

-"Cállate." - protestó mientras volvía a su situación frente al armario.

Saqué fuerzas de donde pude y me puse de pié. Una vez que recuperé el equilibrio me dispuse sentarme en el viejo mueble de siempre. Dolorida, trepé con un pequeño impulso de mis fuerzas y me acomodé como pude apoyándome contra la pared. Me puse a mirar mis heridas y al tocar una de ellas solté un quejido. Aunque seguía inspeccionando mis moratones pude ver que Draco notificó mi gesto y después de mirarme unos segundos, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a mí.

-"Déjame ver." - dijo seriamente cogiendo mi brazo. Sacó inmediatamente su varita y se puso a curar los cortes y moratones visibles de mis manos, brazos, piernas y luego llegó al cuelo. No fue hasta ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. El mueble era lo suficientemente alto como para dejar mis rodillas a la altura de su cadera, con lo cual, al acercarse a mi, éstas estaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Lo mejor (o lo peor) fue que, cuando alzó la cabeza para visualizar mi cuello, su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía. Sin poder evitarlo di una boqueada que le hizo reaccionar. Sin moverse, sus preciosos ojos grisáceos azulados se encontraron con los míos. Yo estaba atacada de los nervios y a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón. De repente, todos aquellos pensamientos positivos y todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia él pasaron como diapositivas por mi mente a la velocidad de la luz. Me sonrojé y bajé la cabeza tratando de esconder la evidente señal de atracción hacia la persona frente a mí, que mi rostro dibujaba. Oí cómo aclaraba la garganta e inconscientemente miré. Ésto hizo que de nuevo lo tuviese a escasos centímetros de mí, y cuando me disponía a volver a esconderme, se acercó aún más hasta cerrar ese espacio y finalmente hacer rozar sus labios con los míos. Mi estómago estaba lleno de nudos y mariposas revoloteando. Mi cabeza se bloqueó y me quedé en blanco. Sólo sabía que este momento iba a ser el más importante de mi existencia, porque mi sueño, aquello que tantas veces me había imaginado, aquello que tantas veces había anhelado, estaba a punto de ocurrir. ¡Todo esto era real! Y casi instintivamente y a la misma milésima de segundo, ambos nos permitimos la posesión de los labios del otro. Debido a mi nula experiencia y dada su condición de experto en este ámbito, era él quien dominaba por completo nuestros labios hasta finalmente sincronizarnos. Cuando tuvo la necesidad de respirar, se apartó y yo respiré hondo finalizando en un largo suspiro. En ese momento, su cara se cambió a un gesto serio y casi furioso.

-"Vete." - dijo en un tono seco y demandante.

-"¿Q-Qué?" - logré decir en medio del shock y la confusión ante su reacción.

-"Que te vayas. Ahora." - utilizó el mismo tono secante.

-"P-Pero..." - dudé.

-"Ya!" - gritó enfadado.

Yo me asusté y me apresuré en bajar del mueble. Cuando me acercaba a la puerta le oí decir:

-"Y no vuelvas. Ni mañana, ni pasado mañana, ni nunca. No quiero que vuelvas a aparecer por aquí. Sólo eres un estorbo. Y es lo que menos necesito. Adiós." - sus palabras eran tajantes y su tono era serio y muy claro.

Yo no miré a atrás y no fue hasta que salí de aquella sala cuando unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos y recorrían mis mejillas como las gotas de lluvia en la ventana el día que me salvó la vida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Sé que a muchos no os va a gustar, es posible que nadie esté de acuerdo con mi elección del nuevo personaje, pero no se me ocurrió nadie más. Y bueno, la verdad es que el otro día viendo una de las últimas películas de HP, me dí cuenta de que este personaje (o mejor dicho, el actor) me parecía aceptable, no dudé en utilizarlo. Repito: lo siento mucho si es el que no esperabais, o si no os gusta. Pero no tenía otra opción. Disculpadme :(**

* * *

Capítulo 13.

No pude aguantar las lágrimas. Justo después de pasar los mejores minutos de mi vida, la misma persona que hizo aquello posible me desecha como a la basura acusándome de ser nada más que un estorbo. Las metafóricas mariposas en mi estómago habían sido exterminadas instantes después de aparecer. El primer beso de mi vida ya pertenecía a Draco Malfoy. Y en realidad, seguía siendo el único que esperaba y deseaba que fuese dueño de tal privilegio. Nunca creí que llegase a ocurrir de verdad dadas las claras diferencias entre nosotros, los entornos en los que nos relacionábamos y sobre todo el estatus social: el Príncipe de Slytherin y una inútil, tímida y simplona Ravenclaw.

Primero me hace sentir la persona más afortunada de la historia y segundos más tarde me hace sentir la persona más miserable de la Tierra. Era realmente cruel. Primero caigo yo sola en sus garras durante casi seis años, luego me obliga a odiarlo por ello, para después volver a morder el anzuelo y acabar así, llorando en mitad del pasillo.

La semana y media restante fue triste y sobre todo aburrida. Echaba de menos ir a la Sala de los Menesteres, y también echaba de menos verlo a él. Es curioso cómo puedes llegar a volverte adicto a una persona, y eso es lo que a mi me pasa. Aunque traté de convencerme de que tenía que tomarme en serio lo de bloquear y eliminar mis sentimientos hacia Draco, no parecía funcionar, otra vez. De hecho, una noche caí de nuevo en la tentación de utilizar mi varita como objeto cortante, pero esta vez conseguí recapacitar a tiempo, y en lugar de hacerme daño, la utilicé para, simbólicamente, cortar con mi pasado. Recogí mi melena en una mano y de un solo movimiento de derecha a izquierda, mi pelo quedó a la altura de mis hombros.

Llegaron las Navidades y volvimos a la mansión. Narcissa nos recibió cariñosamente a ambos, parecía habernos echado de menos, principalmente a su tesoro más preciado, su único hijo. Lo cubrió de besos y lo envolvió en un buen número de abrazos, lo que me hizo sonreír frente a una imagen tan tierna. También notaron mi nuevo aspecto, que pareció sorprender al momento, pero resultó ser una buena decisión.

Al día siguiente me enteré de que tendríamos visita. Los padres de Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, que resultaban ser unos mortífagos de 'segunda clase', obviamente acompañados de sus hijos. Al menos Draco, a diferencia de mí, tendría con quien pasar el rato, ya que eran dos de sus mejores amigos desde siempre, algo que nunca entendí, viendo cómo los trataba.

Por supuesto, tuvimos una especie de reunión, y en ella se habló del primer intento de Draco para asesinar a Dumbledore. Un colgante maldito que haría llegar al mismo gracias a un intermediario. A partir de ahí omití todo tipo de información y decidí ir a tomar el aire a la parte trasera de la casa.

Era casi de noche, y hacía bastante frío, pero no me importó. Adoraba el frío. Me hacía sentir menos viva y a la vez me daba una sensación de pureza que penetraba en mis pulmones y me limpiaba de toda la suciedad en la que vivía. Me acomodé en el sillón del porche y traté de relajarme y eliminar todo tipo de pensamientos de mi cabeza por un momento. Había pasado más de media hora y ya me estaba adormilando.

-"Oh! Wow! Draco no me había dicho que tenía más invitados!" - dijo una voz grave desde la puerta. Desperté de mi estado de relax y miré hacia la puerta para ver de quién se trataba. Goyle? En serio? Me quedé unos segundos examinándolo y me dí cuenta de que sí, era él. La verdad es que había dado un cambio considerable con respecto a los primeros años. Antes era el otro chico gordito que servía de guardaespaldas a Draco Malfoy, pero la pubertad fue algo generosa y convirtió ese exceso de peso en altura, con lo cual, ahora era un alto y corpulento joven bastante más agraciado que su compañero. Y para ser sincera, parecía ser una persona agradable, a pesar de todo, cosa que el imbécil de Crabbe no compartía en absoluto. El caso es que mientras razonaba esto, él se acercó tranquilamente con una sonrisa tímida. - "¿Puedo?" - señaló el espacio libre que quedaba en el sillón. Yo asentí y sonreí agradecida de que al menos alguien en esa maldita casa me iba a dar un poco de conversación. Pasaron unos segundos incómodos y entonces habló.

-"Y... me preguntaba... si... ¿por qué estás aquí? En medio de todo esto... nunca te he visto por ahí..." - parecía algo asustado y muy tímido. En realidad la imagen de duro que daba en Hogwarts era solo para intimidar a aquellos que molestaban a su amigo, pero cuando se trata de hablar con una chica se corta y duda de cada palabra antes de pronunciarla.

-"Elisabeth Hardy" - extendí mi mano y el procedió a dar el saludo de respuesta.

-"Gregory Goyle" - sonrió aliviado.

-"Entonces... no eres familia..." - dijo confuso. A lo que yo inmediatamente respondí subiendo la manga de mi brazo izquierdo y le mostré la Marca Tenebrosa. Al principio se quedó sorprendido, pero luego consiguió procesar lo que acababa de ver y asintió dándose por enterado. -"y tus padres..." - dudó temeroso de meter la pata y yo le respondí con una negación de cabeza y la mirada dirigida al suelo. -"oh, lo siento mucho."

Y a partir de ese momento la conversación cambió de rumbo y nos pasamos un bien rato conociéndonos. Resultó ser una persona bastante agradable con la que hablar e incluso me hizo reír alguna vez, cosa que agradecí bastante. Lo que necesitaba en este momento era alguien con quien desahogarme, y alguien que me distrajese de los pensamientos sobre mi nueva vida y sobre Draco Malfoy.

-"Y... me preguntaba... si... estás con alguien..." - después de adquirir cierta confianza se aventuró a preguntar. Se le notaba un poco nervioso, ya que casi no le salían las palabras.

-"Sinceramente, quien lo haría?" - dije como si se tratase de algo obvio, pero al ver su cara de confusión decidí continuar -"En fin.. sola basta con mirarme para darse cuenta de que aquí no hay nada interesante. Y más sabiendo lo superficial que es la gente. A mi no me importa, la verdad, pero a veces es un poco frustrante." - confesé. Esperé una respuesta, pero en vez de eso él se levantó y me ofreció su mano, me ayudó a ponerme de pié y se puso frente a mí sin soltarme la mano. Sentí un poco de vergüenza y a la vez unas nuevas mariposas en mi estómago, como presintiendo lo que iba a venir.

-"Pues... yo no veo nada mal. Al contrario, diría yo." - dijo rotundamente, a lo cual yo sonreí, ya que se trataba de la primera vez que recibía un cumplido de alguien que no fuese alguno de mis padres.

-"Gracias" - respondí vergonzosamente.

-"Con que ibas al lavabo, eh Goyle..." - dijo en un tono muy sarcástico una voz muy reconocible que hizo que mi corazón diese un vuelco.

-"Eh... si... iba a ir.. pero..." - tartamudeó un avergonzado Goyle. Yo me limité a evitar contacto visual con ambos, tratando de permanecer invisible.

-"Déjate de excusas, grandullón, y vente adentro a aprovechar mejor el tiempo." - soltó en un tono muy ofensivo y despreciable, mirándolo primero a él con repugnancia y luego a mi con un gesto serio y de rechazo.

Yo me quedé algo dividida entre la ilusión de haber recibido un cumplido por parte de un chico, y el disgusto de haber sido tratada como basura nuevamente por la persona que todavía reinaba en mi mente. Los siguientes días consistieron en sonrisas cómplices cuando nos encontrábamos por los pasillos, o en las comidas. El día de Nochebuena, tras la cena, me retiré a la salita al lado opuesto del comedor, pero al rato vinieron los tres a pasar un rato antes de que las familias de ambos se marchasen a pasar el día de Navidad en sus casas, para luego volver por la tarde noche a la mansión. Yo me dispuse a dejarles el cuarto en silencio, pero Goyle me pidió que me quedase. Draco se negó en rotundo, pero después de pensárselo unos segundos cedió a regañadientes. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo su mejor amigo, y yo era una especie de hermana adoptiva. Me senté al lado de quien me invitó a quedarme, y a lo largo que pasaron los minutos se fue acercando a mi para al final acabar rodeándome con su brazo por mi espalda. Tuve una sensación de protección y seguridad que me hizo recapacitar: tal como estaban las cosas, Draco ya no era una opción, ni siquiera lo era antes, pero después del beso, que todavía podía sentir en mis labios aquella maravillosa sensación , me llegué a plantear la posibilidad de que algún día lejano pudiese ocurrir algo más. Sus palabras de desprecio posteriores rompieron con todas esas esperanzas de inmediato, y su actitud todos estos días demostraba una y otra vez que yo no le causaba más que estorbos, molestias y repulsión. Ahora aparecía Gregory Goyle en escena. Alguien con quien nunca había mantenido una conversación ni ningún tipo de contacto, pero que había demostrado cierta cortesía y aprecio por mí, y que parecía obvio que esperaba algo entre nosotros. Entonces, aquí estaba la cuestión. ¿Esperar por el príncipe azul en el corcel blanco, el chico de mis sueños, inalcanzable y que no sentía nada por mí? ¿O seguir el curso de la vida y aprovechar las oportunidades que se me ofrecían? La decisión fue clara, estaba convencida de que nunca podría llegar a la altura de tener a alguien como Draco Malfoy, por lo que tendría que bajar el listón hasta llegar a alguien como Goyle, sencillo, menos agraciado, menos perfecto, menos inteligente y menos atractivo tanto física como psicológicamente, pero que parecía mostrar más respeto por mi persona y que al menos, me proporcionaría el apoyo y seguridad que en esos precisos momento precisaba. Decidida, respiré hondo y me dejé abrazar por la persona recién aparecida en la escena de mi vida.

El día de Navidad estuvimos Narcissa, Draco y yo solos en casa. Lucius permanecía ausente en la vida familiar, lo cual no me preocupó ni lo más mínimo. Cuando llegó el momento de los regalos, la situación empeoró. Yo había regalado a Narcissa un bonito y elegante foulard con flores estampadas. Obligada a cumplir con las formalidades, el regalo que escogí para Draco fue un libro sobre los dragones en la cultura asiática, acordándome de su nombre. Narcissa me regaló una pulsera de plata con mi nombre grabado en letras caligráficas, pero el problema vino cuando abrí el regalo de Draco. Se trataba de un bonito vestido verde Slytherin estilo años 50 con vuelo. Pero al verlo extendido me dí cuenta de que no era la talla correcta. Vale que era un regalo, pero me sentí mal, no ofendida pero algo molesta. Antes de montar una escena, me excusé rápidamente y me fui a mi cuarto. En medio del pasillo escuché pasos que me seguían.

-"¿Y ahora qué demonios ocurre!?"- preguntó enfadado.

-"Nada."

-"No me vale esa respuesta." - dijo desafiante.

-"No es nada." - dije desganada.

-"Quiero una explicación razonable inmediatamente de por qué te marchas tan dramáticamente cuando viste el regalo."

-"¿De verdad la quieres?"

-"Es lo que acabo de pedir."

-"La talla. Yo no entro aquí! Me has visto perfectamente y sabes que no puedo llevar esto! Lo has hecho a propósito!" - grité.

-"Aaah! Con que era eso, no? Tus complejitos de niña estúpida." - dijo en tono de burla, como el que utilizaba con todos aquellos a los que insultaba en Hogwarts. Dolió. - "Es por eso por lo que te has ido con el primero que te tira los tejos, a que si? Ridículo." - dijo en tono ofensivo y con un gesto de desprecio en su rostro. Yo no respondí y me metí en mi cuarto, del que no salí en horas. Me sentía mal, e incluso lloré por culpa de esas palabras hirientes pero que decían la verdad. No bajé a comer. A media tarde volvieron las dos familias invitadas.

Debían ser las ocho de la tarde cuando escuché unos pasos que se detuvieron en la puerta de al lado. Llamó y abrió.

-"Oh! Lo siento, Draco. Buscaba... y pensé que era aquí..." - reconocí la voz grave de Goyle, con algo de temor frente a su amigo, aparentemente de mal humor.

-"Pues claro que no! Imbécil!" - aprecié la voz de un tremendamente enfadado Draco.

-"Emmm... entonces... voy a..." - tartamudeó el de voz grave.

-"Oh! Si, claro! Vete a consolar a tu amazona furiosa!" - gritó Draco sarcásticamente con su tono de ofensa característico.

Oí cerrarse la puerta y a los dos segundos unos golpes en la mía.

-"Adelante."

-"Puedo..." - dudó si podía acercarse a mi cama, donde yo estaba recostada.

-"Si, ven." - dije mientras me sentaba.

-"Narcissa me ha dicho que estabas mal y... bueno... venía a preguntar..." - dijo tímidamente.

-"Ah. Nada. Un pequeño percance. Pero no tiene importancia. Gracias por preguntar." - traté de disimular fingiendo como que no me había causado ningún tipo de dolor el 'pequeño' percance, mejor dicho, discusión tensa entre Draco y yo.

-"No hay de qué." - sonrió orgulloso de haber logrado su objetivo de consolarme, aunque no fuese así, al menos lo intentó. - "Y si alguna vez... bueno... necesitas ayuda... aquí me tienes. A tu servicio." - dijo algo vergonzoso, pero decidido.

Yo no pude evitar sentirme bien a su lado. Como dije antes, me daba la sensación de estar protegida, así que decidí actuar. No sé si fue una buena decisión o no, pero al menos me sirvió para un futuro. Me senté a su lado y le di la mano. Nos sonreímos mutuamente y al cabo de unos instantes nos besamos. No fue en absoluto igual de magnífico que mi primer beso, ni nunca nadie llegaría a ese nivel. Sólo sé que ese fue el inicio de nuestra relación, sin ningún tipo de propuesta surgió de la nada. Como si ya estuviese preparado con anterioridad. La explicación de todo esto era muy clara: ambos éramos de ese tipo gente que por su físico, nunca podría llegar a tener a alguien a la altura de sus expectativas. Ninguno de los dos había tenido pareja anteriormente, y... digamos que las hormonas estaban revolucionadas. No le hacíamos daño a nadie y sólo nos ayudábamos mutuamente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Siento haber tardado. El portátil se me estropeó y no pude continuar, así que lo intenté con el móvil y esto es lo que ha salido. Perdonadme si está mal distribuido en párrafos, cuando tenga en ordenador bien ya lo arreglaré. Espero que os guste :")**

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

**Durante las dos semanas siguientes lo único que hice fue dejarme abrazar por mi nuevo 'amigo', ya que me hacía sentir protegida y sobre todo acompañada. Lo de 'amigo' es algo relativo, ya que no sueles besar a los amigos, ni sueles sentarte en su regazo. Pero desde una perspectiva del futuro, todo esto me hizo, digamos... mejorar, e incluso acostumbrarme a la compañía de un chico. A perderle el miedo a estar a poca distancia de alguien del otro sexo. **

**Una maňana de la última semana de enero, me dirigía a la mesa de los Slytherin, ya que, desde que estaba con Gregory (si, prefería llamarle por su nombre), me admitieron como a una más. Yo diría que más bien le tenían miedo a él, y por eso no se atrevían a poner alguna objeción sobre mi presencia. Realmente era como tener un guardaespaldas personal. Un guardaespaldas al que terminé cogiendo cariňo. Como decía, me senté a su lado y al momento me vi totalmente rodeada por su brazo en mi cintura. Sonreí, pero cuando me disponía a tomar mi desayuno, no pude evitar mirar a mi derecha. La sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de pena. Era casi desolador ver a Draco allí sentado al lado más alejado y apartado de la mesa. Totalmente solo. Con la misma mirada perdida y gesto de tristeza que tenía el primer día del curso. Mi corazón se congeló y comenzó a doler. **

**-"No nos culpes a nosotros. Ha sido él quien nos dijo que lo dejásemos tranquilo. Está muy raro." - comentó Blaise Zabini desde el otro lado de la mesa, lo tenía de frente. Yo aparté la vista de Draco, aunque no quería, y de repente un sentimiento de culpa e incluso un malestar general se apoderaron de mí. Bajé la cabeza y sin querer, unas lágrimas empezaron a surgir en mis ojos. Noté que el brazo en mi cintura me rodeaba con más fuerza invitándome a acercarme. **

**-"No te preocupes, él sabe lo que hace." - dijo Gregory en voz baja. Entonces fue cuando me hundí en su abrazo, no queriendo mostrar mis lágrimas. En cierto modo, deduje que éste se había dado cuenta de que algo más fuerte que la pena me empujaba a preocuparme por Draco hasta el punto de llorar.**

**Ese fin de semana tuvimos que volver a la mansión para otra reunión con el Seňor Tenebroso. Narcissa nos había mandado una carta de aviso sobre aquello tanto a su hijo predilecto como a su hija adoptiva. La cosa fue medianamente bien hasta que comenzó a cargar directamente contra Draco. Prácticamente le estaba pisoteando con sus palabras. Frase tras frase, imponiendo más y más presión sobre los hombros de un agobiado y angustiado Draco. Se le notaba frustrado, pero sobre todo asustado por lo que podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. Lo peor, un castigo físico por parte de Voldemort. Y como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, le ordenó levantarse y dirigirse al mismo lugar donde había matado a mis padres. Pude ver cómo Narcissa se ponía en tensión con una cara de preocupación terriblemente notable. **

**-"Me temo que necesitas que te dé un pequeño aviso para que seas consciente de la importancia de tu misión, Draco." - dijo el Seňor Oscuro con una voz suave pero escalofriante. Y al instante, una luz salió directamente de su varita y dio de pleno en la espalda del joven castigado, que se retorció de dolor. Una nueva luz se dirigió hacia su pecho, haciéndole caer de rodillas en el suelo soltando un fuerte quejido. Me dieron escalofríos, pero sobre todo, mi corazón comenzó a doler de forma creciente. El proceso continúo unos minutos más, con un sonriente Lord Voldemort y un semi consciente Draco tumbado en el suelo. Cuando se vio satisfecho, el Seňor Tenebroso bajó su varita. **

**-"Creo que ya tienes suficiente por hoy." - dijo mientras se retiraba de su lado. **

**Narcissa reaccionó al momento levantándose de su asiento tan rápido como un rayo, pero esta vez el Seňor Oscuro la detuvo con un gesto en su huesuda y pálida mano y negando con la cabeza. A continuación me miró a mi medio sonriente y asintió permitiéndome acudir en lugar de Narcissa. Al principio dudé pero un impulso me hizo reaccionar de inmediato. **

**Me acerqué muy despacio y cuando comprobé el estado de consciencia del herido, me arrodillé para inspeccionar signos vitales que me indicasen el grado de gravedad de sus heridas. Respiraba, así que decidí despertarlo lo suficiente como para poder sacarlo de allí por su propio pié.**

**-"Vamos. Despierta. Por favor. " - le dije en voz muy baja mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, como aquella vez en la Sala de los Menesteres. -" Por favor." - supliqué en un suspiro. Y justo después, le oí respirar profundamente, luego quejarse y finalmente toser. 'Lo conseguí', pensé aliviada. Le ayudé a levantarse y seguidamente a ponerse de pié, sujetándolo fuertemente por el brazo para evitar que perdiese el equilibrio. Lentamente salimos de la sala y, para evitar el largo trayecto hasta su cuarto, me arriesgué a aparecerme por primera vez con pasajero. **

**Lo dejé sentado en cama, y él mismo se tumbó casi sin fuerzas para arrastrar las sábanas, por lo que tuve que hacerlo yo por él. Me sentía como una madre cuidando de su hijo, aunque más bien era la hermana cuidando de su hermano pequeño. Utilicé un paño húmedo para tratar de bajar la fiebre que su frente ardiendo indicaba. Aunque no había más cuidados que realizar, decidí acompaňar al enfermo, como una buena enfermera haría. Cogí el libro de su mesilla de noche, 'Drácula' de Bram Stoker, y me pasé el resto de la noche en vela, enfrascada en la interesante lectura. No tenía ni idea de que aquellos libros muggles de la biblioteca de la mansión fuesen de su interés, pero cierto es que... ¿quién se resiste a este tipo de obras de arte?. En cuanto Narcissa tuvo permiso por parte de Lord Voldemort, no tardó ni un minuto en subir a ver a su tesoro. Me preguntó varias veces y cuando estuvo satisfecha se fue a dormir, no sin antes pedirme que por favor, lo cuidase, que aunque tiene un duro carácter, hay que insistir por su bien. Y que al menos ella, me lo agradecería personalmente y para siempre. Yo me aseguré de que mi respuesta fuese sincera, y lo fue. Ella ni se imaginaba el aprecio que le tenia a su hijo incluso desde antes de conocerla, pero nadie, excepto Lord Voldemort, sabía de aquel sentimiento tan profundo al que ni siquiera yo tenía explicación. **

**Por primera vez en mi corta vida fui testigo de un amanecer al completo, desde que el cielo empezaba a volverse más claro hasta que el sol asomaba por las copas de los altos y robustos árboles que protegían la edificación. Me moría de sueňo y los ojos me picaban, pero la sobrecogedora imagen de los primeros rayos de sol iluminando la pálida piel del rostro de Draco y el despeinado pelo rubio platino que también caía por su frente, me hicieron olvidar todo. **

**-"¿Quieres dejar de mirarme?" - comentó con voz adormilada, despertándome de mis pensamientos.**

**-"Lo siento." - dije sin pensar. -"Un momento... ¿cómo lo sabias? ¡Si todavía tienes los ojos cerrados!" - protesté.**

**-"Me pareció evidente. Nadie puede evitarlo. Estoy acostumbrado a ello." - alardeó.**

**-"Eres un maldito engreído, lo sabías? " - me quejé siendo consciente de que en realidad tenía razón.**

**-"Me lo dicen a menudo, si." - contestó en tono pasivo.**

**-"Ya." - dije sarcástica -"como parece que ya estás bien y te molesta la compañía me voy a dormir lo que no hice en toda la noche." -dije molesta y cansada mientras me dirigía a la puerta.**

**-"¿Toda la noche? ¿De verdad?" - preguntó asombrado. **

**-"Es lo menos que podía hacer." - contesté pasiva.**

**-"¿Por qué?" - dijo confuso.**

**-"Porque Voldemort impidió a tu madre ir a ayudarte, y en su lugar me mandó a mi. No me preguntes la razón, todavía no lo entiendo. Y no iba a dejarte allí tirado. Me considero una persona algo más humana." - expliqué desde la puerta -"en cuanto pudo, Narcissa vino como un rayo a verte. Te adora, lo sabías?" - continué. **

**-"Es mi madre, normal." - respondió sarcástico -"Aunque parece que a ti también te ha cogido cariňo, por lo que veo." - dijo en ese tono burlón que utiliza tan a menudo.**

**-"Yo también a ella, tienes mucha suerte de tenerla como madre. La mía no era tan protectora." - me entristeció confesar aquello.**

**-"Pero ahora compartimos, no? No es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado, pero puedo hacer una excepción. " - cambió a un tono algo más amable.**

**-"Eso parece." - dije cansada mientras abría la puerta para irme a mi cuarto.**

**-"Oye. ¿Me puedes acercar esa manta de allí?" - dijo apresuradamente seňalando al vestidor del fondo. Suspiré y fui a cogerla, a continuación me acerqué al lado de la cama y se la extendí. **

**-"Gracias. Por todo." - dijo sinceramente con un tono poco habitual. **

**-"No hay de qué." - sonreí al ver mi esfuerzo reconocido. **

**-"No, en serio. Después de lo del otro día en la Sala de los Menesteres y de todos estos días, todavía estás aquí. No entiendo cómo no me guardas rencor y no me dejaste allí abajo." - explicó sorprendido y asombrado. **

**-"No soy tan mala persona como para abandonar a alguien. Aunque ese alguien sea un bipolar engreído incapaz de controlar sus ataques de ira ni sus impulsos." - me expliqué liberada de haberlo soltado de una vez.**

**-"Lo sé. Pero tienes que entenderlo."**

**-"Si. Sé perfectamente cómo estás de agobiado y presionado, no hace falta que expliques nada." - interrumpí.**

**-"Y... lo de... los impulsos... era por lo del..." - dudó en terminar la frase, pero yo le volví a interrumpir. **

**-"Eso no importa. No significa nada. Un excesivo tiempo juntos en un espacio reducido sumado a la digamos... emoción y cercanía de la situación junto con el nulo contacto social con otras personas de ambos, dieron lugar a ese suceso sin importancia. Fin." - expliqué automáticamente en modo científico-filosófico-racional-culto como si de un discurso se tratase.**

**-"Entiendo." - se limitó a contestar. -"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"**

**-"¿Es que esto es un interrogatorio? Quiero dormir!"- protesté en tono casi infantil. **

**-"Venga" - suplicó con cara de cordero degollado. **

**-"Oh, por Merlín! Está bien!" - protesté. **

**-"¿Goyle te ha pagado para que estuvieses con él, verdad?" - dijo en tono burlón con una media sonrisa. **

**-"No tengo por qué responder a eso." - solté enfadada mientras me iba. **

**-"¿Es que le vas a negar algo a un moribundo?"- suplicó.**

**-"Se te da bien manipular a la gente eh?"**

**-"Venga. No te pongas así. Era broma. Pero me gustaría escuchar tu explicación." - comentó arrepentido. **

**-"¿Por qué?"**

**-"Me aburriría aquí solo."**

**-"Te odio." - me quejé con una media sonrisa. No podía negarle nada, en realidad. Se rió para sí mismo y me invitó con un gesto de su mano indicando la silla de su escritorio al lado de la cama. Me acomodé y aclaré la voz.**

**-"¿Desde el principio?" - pregunté todavía dubitativa. **

**-"Por favor." - asintió mientras se acomodada para atender 'desde la primera fila' a mi explicación. **

**-"Como quieras." - dije asombrada de su interés. -"A ver... hace mucho tiempo, unos cuantos años, yo era gimnasta. Me encantaba. Lo llegué a considerar un posible futuro. Pero me lo tomé como un hobby y acabé abandonandolo. Llegó la pubertad y con todo eso de los cambios, mi físico atlético de gimnasta artística se fue destruyendo hasta que dos años atrás comenzó lo peor, el abandono y el sedentarismo hicieron que mi cuerpo ahora tenga la apariencia de una embarazada de dos meses, lo cual disimulo con ropa dos tallas más grande. Total, que entre que uno no se quiere y que no tiene tiempo, acaba convirtiéndose en un ser invisible al que todos ignoran. La gente es extremadamente superficial y bueno... él fue la primera persona que me hizo caso sin importarle mi apariencia. Si, ya sé que es porque él tampoco tiene muchas opciones y vió la oportunidad, pero la verdad es que estaba harta de todo y lo único que necesitaba era un hombro en el que llorar. Es como tener un guardaespaldas, ahora te entiendo cuando los escogiste a él y a Crabbe para protegerte las espaldas. Y... bueno. Eso. Creo que ya no me queda nada. ¿Contento?" - en ningún momento le miré a la cara, ya que estaba siendo demasiado sincera y ese tema me daba demasiado corte.**

**-"Es decir, que es un consuelo para ahogar tus necesidades, pero que en realidad no significa nada."**

**-"A ver, me trata muy bien y es muy bueno conmigo. Me llevo muy bien con él después de todos estos días. Pero..."**

**-"No es un proyecto a largo plazo."**

**-"No."**

**-"Lo suponía."**

**-"¿Me puedo ir ya?"**

**-"Espera. Puedo recompensarte por todo esto que has hecho por mí últimamente." **

**-"¿Cómo?"**

**-"Ser tu entrenador personal este verano para que vuelvas a estar en forma."**

**-"¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?" - dije sorprendida.**

**-"Se supone que somos como familia ahora. Es lo menos que un hermano podría hacer, no?"**

**-"¿Pero estas seguro de que podrás con todo? No necesitas más lastre."**

**-"No subestimes mi poder." - sonrió orgulloso de si mismo.**

**-"Tu ganas."**

**-"¿Aceptas?" - dijo extendiendo la mano.**

**-"Acepto." - le di la mano y con un gesto firmamos el 'contrato'.**

**-"Bien."**

**-"¿Puedo irme de una vez?"**

**-"Necesito compañía." - puso cara de pena. **

**-"Eres un consentido." - protesté mientras me iba a acomodar en el sillón del lado opuesto de la enorme habitación, no sin antes arrebatarle la manta que anteriormente había extendido en su cama.**

**-"Lo sé. Y me va muy bien con ello, no creas que es una molestia tener todo lo que pido cuando y donde quiero." - volvió a presumir.**

**-"Cállate, quiero dormir." - me quejé con una media sonrisa recostándome en el citado sillón. **

**-"Gracias."**

**-"No hay de qué. Sólo déjame dormir."**

**-"Lo siento."**

**Y con esto caí en un profundo sueňo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. El portátil sigue esperando a ser arreglado, así que me conformo con el editor de textos del móvil. Espero que os guste :")**

* * *

Capítulo 15.

Estaba totalmente inmersa en un maravilloso sueňo, mientras recuperaba el descanso perdido durante la noche. Un bonito escenario imaginario creado por mi subconsciente completamente igual a los que tenía antes de meterme en todo este 'mundo oscuro'. Cómo no, Draco era el centro de todo, y yo era la co-protagonista. Esta era la única ocasión que tenía de estar tan cerca de él. Nunca llegaría a ser realidad. Pero al menos, a diferencia de unos meses atrás, podría verlo en ámbito familiar (si las cosas seguían como ahora).

El caso es que ese sueño llegó a su fin cuando ambos nos besábamos. Más bien, él me abrazaba fuertemente acercándome a él con rudeza y caballerosidad al mismo tiempo para luego plantar sus labios en los míos con ansias de dominarlos. Fue tan realista que hasta notaba peso en mis labios, pude percibir el calor y la suavidad de unos labios que ya había conocido anteriormente. Me desperté en ese mismo instante abriendo los ojos como los gatos cuando se sorprenden para escuchar la puerta cerrarse dejándome sola en el mismo cuarto donde me dormí. Me dejó extrañada y confusa, pero lo dejé pasar y decidí levantarme. Era sábado por la tarde, había dormido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, pero me sentía aliviada y descansada.

Tras tomarme alguna cosa que me prepararon amablemente los elfos domésticos de la cocina, fui a visitar a Narcissa al salón donde siempre leía y reposaba. Le expliqué todo lo de anoche y luego le pregunté dónde podría conseguir ropa cómoda para estar en casa. Ella no dudó ni un minuto cuando se levantó y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiese. Entramos en el cuarto de Draco, del cual acababa de salir hacía poco más de media hora, y en el vestidor rebuscó hasta encontrar una sudadera verde con el escudo de Slytherin y una chaqueta de punto de apariencia prácticamente nueva.

-"Toma, cariño. Draco hace mucho que no usa esto, y no le va a importar en absoluto perderlas de vista. De hecho, la sudadera es de hace tres años y ya no le sirve."

-"Aw, muchas gracias. Parecen muy calientes para contrarrestar el frío, justo lo que necesitaba."- dije agradecida.

-"No hace falta que agradezcas nada, eres parte de la familia ahora. Al menos para mí."- aclaró medio sonriente.

-"Me siento una extraña todavía. Siento la necesidad de ayudar y hacer ver que no estoy aquí estorbando y metiéndome en una familia nueva como si nada."- confesé entristecida.

-"Oh, Elisabeth. No pienses en ello. Yo te aprecio, y comprendo perfectamente tu situación. Has sido obligada a meterte aquí a la fuerza porque tus padres..."- pausó al ver que todavía estaba fresco el acontecimiento -"necesitabas una familia y yo no podía dejarte allí sin preocuparme. Además, ésta casa es lo suficientemente grande para un miembro más. Y he de confesar que desde que estás entre nosotros todo ha adquirido cierto tono de luz y vitalidad, a pesar de estar casi tan triste y deprimida como mi pobre Draco."- acabó la frase con un tono de angustia y preocupación notable.

-"Gracias, Narcissa."- nada más decir la frase, me abracé a ella con mucha fuerza, dándole un beso en la mejilla después.

Quince minutos después me encontraba totalmente absorbida por la biblioteca. Desde aquel día de las vacaciones de Navidad, la curiosidad de saber más sobre aquella palabra que dijo Draco a Goyle para denominarme. Obviamente sabía sobre la existencia de las leyendas e historias de las amazonas, pero quería indagar algo más. Me encontraba en el piso superior de la enorme habitación, subida en la delgada y alta escalera desplazable que se deslizaba por todo lo largo de la estantería. Me dispuse a extraer un ejemplar sobre el tema totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

-"¿Sabes que pareces una empollona con ese estilismo? Solo te faltan una gafas como las de Potter y ya estaría el disfraz completo." - dijo una voz sarcástica totalmente reconocible que me sobresaltó de tal forma que perdí el equilibrio desde la considerable altura en la que me encontraba. Por suerte, no llegué a tocar el suelo. Abrí los ojos para verme literalmente suspendida en el aire a medio metro de la moqueta. Confusa, miré a la distracción que provocó todo esto, siendo no otro que Draco, que sostenía su varita con la mano derecha, dirigiéndola a mi. Utilizó un hechizo sin palabras para levitar. '¿Otra vez en el rol del salvador?', pensé.

-"De nada." - dijo con un tono algo antipático mientras yo me ponía de pié y me recomponía del susto.

-"Gracias." -murmuré a la vez que echaba un vistazo a mi indumentaria. Tenía razón, parecía un despojo. El pelo recogido en un moňo alto sujeto con un lápiz, la sudadera amplia pero eso si, abrigosa, un pantalón viejo y mis inseparables y cómodas 'converse'.

-"No te acostumbres a esto de que siempre que estés a punto de morir llegue a tiempo para salvarte. No creas que es algo que me entusiasme." - comentó de forma pasiva y monótona.

-"Ya." - me limité a contestar cabizbaja.

-"Es curioso lo rápido que cambias de estado. Estabas ahí tan tranquila hablando tu sola, pero llego yo y de repente te pones más nerviosa y patosa que uno de esos patéticos Hufflepuff." - dijo a modo de burla, riéndose para el mismo. Debió de notar mi cara de culpabilidad y humillación porque al momento dejó de soltar carcajadas.- "eh! esa sudadera me suena!" - utilizó un tono más amigable y suave.

-"Narcissa me la ha prestado hace un momento. Dijo que no la usabas y que podía quedármela. Pero si la quieres de vuelta, dentro de diez minutos acabo aquí y la encontrarás impecable de vuelta en tu cuarto." - evité su mirada y empecé a escalar de nuevo para alcanzar aquel libro.

-"No... Si ya no me... No la... Ya no me sirve. Es tuya." - dijo entrecortado.

-"Bien." - contesté poco entusiasmada.

-"¿Se puede saber que buscas?" -preguntó con mucha curiosidad en su tono.

-"Nada."

-"Lo dudo."

-"Nada."

-"No me lo creo. Venga. Dímelo."

No dije nada ni me inmuté, ignorándolo por su actitud y su comportamiento.

-"Odio cuando te haces la muda, lo sabías?" - dijo molesto. Tampoco contesté.

-"Haz lo que quieras." - soltó enfadado antes de marcharse.

Tras oír la puerta, solté el aire que llevaba aguantando desde hacía un buen rato, tratando de evitar contestarle. Realmente me era muy difícil ignorarle. Apenas podría decirle que no a algo. Pero tenía que hacerlo por mi propio bien. O al menos eso creía. De hecho, hasta me empezaba a sentir culpable por tratarle así sabiendo por todo lo que estaba pasando. También es cierto que él siempre se ha comportado así con los demás, y esto era un poco de su propia medicina. Pero bastaba con mirarle para darse cuenta de su estado tanto físico como psicológico. Personalmente, había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que me daban unas ganas irresistibles de abalanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo con tanta fuerza como lo hacía su madre. Parecía un niño asustado, perdido, confuso e incomprendido. Era hasta lógico que sufriese esos repentinos cambios de humor que lo hacían parecer bipolar.

Mi estado de ánimo era neutro. Ni siquiera yo sabría describir con exactitud cómo me sentía. A veces triste, melancólica. Normalmente depresiva pero siempre algo emocionada por ver de nuevo a Draco. Me engaňaba a mi misma pensando que no lo necesitaba. Pues claro que lo necesitaba! Por alguna razón sería que, cuando no me conocía, lo buscase desesperadamente para alegrarme el día con su existencia. Para mí es como un rayo de luz, como una bendición, una razón por la que sonreír. Y ahora no tenía sentido alguno seguir adelante con mi plan para olvidarle, porque además de ser materialmente imposible dado que vivía en su misma casa, estaba claro que sea como fuese, se comportarse como se comportarse, me hacía sentir viva, y un foco de luz y esperanza surgía en mi interior con tan sólo mirarle. Al contrario que a la mayoría de la gente, su forma de ser, su complejo y complicado carácter, su arrogancia, su permanente gesto de superioridad, su forma de caminar, e incluso sus miradas fulminantes, todo ello no hacía más que alimentar y engrandecer mi, no se si podría llamar amor pero si adoración por Draco Malfoy.

No sé si sonaré como un monstruo al decirlo, pero no hay duda de que me sentía afortunada por haber sido metida en este infierno. Era una servidora del Seňor Tenebroso, a la fuerza, pero lo era. Pero gracias a ello, estoy aquí, viviendo en una enorme mansión con la familia del chico de mis sueños. Y siguiendo las palabras de Narcissa, ahora formaba parte de ellos, con lo que desde ahora y hasta siempre (mientras todo continúe como está ahora) podría ver a Draco convertirse en un hombre, crecer y envejecer. Puede que no a su lado, pero sí desde un rol de hermana adoptiva a la que odia y repele. Sinceramente, en este punto de mi vida, me traería sin cuidado que Lord Voldemort me matase, porque ya no tenía a nadie en este mundo, y porque ya había cumplido mi sueño: Draco sabía que existía y aquella tarde de un frio y lluvioso lunes de septiembre me había mirado a mí, y solo a mí, por primera vez en mi vida. Y más sorprendente aún, ese inexplicable e irracional beso que me robó en la Sala de los Menesteres a pocos días de Navidad. Nunca me había imaginado que eso llegase a ocurrir. Ya era bastante suerte el tener la oportunidad de conocerlo y de pasar tiempo a solas con él, como para pensar en el hecho de que, tal y como deseaba, se hizo dueňo y seňor de mi primer y legítimo beso. Estaba segura de que no significó nada para él, que solo fue un desliz, un impulso poco razonado, un simple momento de disfrute y satisfacción para autodemostrarse a sí mismo que todavía tenía ese irremediable e irresistible efecto sobre las mujeres, que hacía que cayesen rendidas en sus brazos con tan sólo acercarse por el simple magnetismo que desprendía con sus maneras, sus movimientos corporales tan naturales como elegantes, su perfilado rostro decorado con los más delicados rasgos que nadie más podría tener, sus múltiples sonrisas de tantos y tan variados estilos como grados de encanto y atractivo que éstas poseían. El color grisáceo azulado de sus grandes y expresivos ojos eran el arma definitiva para que perdieses todo uso de razón y que tú misma te perdieses en ellos como un náufrago en el descomunal y profundo océano. Su precioso cabello rubio platino que se amoldaba armoniosamente a su cabeza siempre impecablemente peinado y cuidado, caía con dulzura sobre su frente en forma de flequillo naturalmente, sin necesidad de obligarlo a ello. Había gente que decía que tenía una apariencia siniestra y de mala fe (tal y como su apellido indicaba). Pero yo no lograba encontrar algo malo en eso.

Finalmente, tras media hora de frustrada búsqueda, salí de la biblioteca con tan sólo un par de libros que raspaban por encima el tema de las dichosas amazonas. Cuando iba a entrar en mi cuarto, me detuve a reflexionar y decidí ir a disculparme con Draco. Llamé a su puerta con dos golpecitos, pero no obtuve respuesta, así que abrí la puerta despacio. A medio camino, estaba lo suficientemente abierta como para mostrar en su interior algo que me provocó un inmediato sobresalto, acompañado de unas altamente sonrojadas mejillas y un aumento de pulsaciones. Cerré la puerta de golpe y entré en mi habitación avergonzada. ¡¿Cómo iba a saber yo que se estaba cambiando?! ¡Si al menos hubiese respondido! La imagen de su cuerpo semidesnudo no salía de mi mente, impidiendo que me calmase. Lo cierto es que tampoco estaba arrepentida de lo sucedido, a decir verdad, superaba con creces mis expectativas sobre su constitución física. Oh Merlín! Menudo regalo a la vista. Solo podía dar gracias a Narcissa y a Lucius Malfoy por haber creado semejante criatura. Tan bien construido, tan bien esculpido e incluso, a pesar de su delgadez extrema causada por este terrible aňo, todavía se mantenía en forma. No cabía duda de que se trataba del ser más perfecto sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Al día siguiente, un frío y húmedo domingo, todo siguió su curso como si nada. Sobre media tarde, bajé a la planta baja y llevando la chaqueta de punto que Narcissa me había dado, salí al jardín trasero, donde se encontraban las tumbas de mis padres. Me detuve un minuto y empecé a recordar cosas sobre ellos, mi vida...

-"Os echo de menos. Hasta que desaparecisteis no supe apreciar vuestra presencia, pero ahora lo hago. Es verdad que nunca mostraba mis sentimientos, al igual que vosotros, pero los tres éramos conscientes del cariño que nos teníamos mutuamente. Llegué a odiaros. Llegué a desear no tener padres. Y ahora me arrepiento tanto..." - confesé entre sollozos - "Sé que no teníamos la mejor relación como familia, pero éramos una familia. Al menos sabía que todavía dos personas en el mundo me ayudarían y me protegerían. Ahora no tengo a nadie. Vivo aquí en una casa enorme desconocida y ajena por no vivir bajo un puente. Gracias a la seňora Malfoy... bueno, Narcissa, me siento algo más arropada, pero todavía me siento huérfana y... sola." - rompí a llorar arrodillada en la húmeda y fría hierba - "Necesito saber si todavía hay alguien en el mundo que, cuando yo desaparezca, me eche de menos. Alguien que... alguien que me aprecie. Alguien que me proteja y me ceda su hombro para llorar cuando lo necesite. No existe. Lo sé. Nadie en este planeta notaría mi ausencia. Pero... eso es lo que más necesito y lo he perdido junto con vosotros. Sólo saber que encajo en algún lugar, en un hogar. Sólo eso... sólo eso." - susurré la última frase cómo pidiendo un deseo, cabizbaja y sollozando ligeramente.

-"Hace frío." - dijo una voz suave a mis espaldas - "y está empezando a llover" - continuó con ese tono amable y familiar - "Vamos, entra, la cena está a punto de servirse." - comentó algo más cerca de mí. Me giré lentamente y alcé la cabeza para ver que, en efecto, se trataba de Draco.

-"Si, claro." - me atreví a decir pese a mi escasez de voz todavía temblorosa.

-"Vamos. Te acompaňo." - de ofreció todavía conservando esa amabilidad en su voz mientras extendía su mano para ayudarme. Dudé un instante, para cerciorarme de que no estaba soňando. Debió de notarse en mi expresión, porque antes de que reaccionase, se arrodilló junto a mí, me cogió de la mano y se levantó de nuevo invitándome a hacer lo mismo. Totalmente sorprendida por su poco habitual muestra de simpatía o de amabilidad con cualquiera que no fuese su madre, decidí hacerle caso. '¿Estará empezando a darse cuenta de que no soy una invasora que apareció de repente en sus propiedades?' pensé mientras me dejaba llevar hacia el comedor por un desconocido Draco Malfoy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Siento que sea tan corto, estoy tratando de agilizar la historia aprovechando la inspiración. Espero que os guste :_)**

* * *

Capítulo 16.

Después de aquel fin de semana, parecía que nuestra 'fase de separación' había llegado a su fin. Por eso, el lunes ya estaba esperando sentada contra la pared en el séptimo piso de la escuela, donde se encontraba la entrada secreta a la Sala de los Menesteres. Cuando me encontró allí por sorpresa, al principio pareció algo sobresaltado, luego extraňado, y finalmente tolerante e incluso algo aliviado y relajado, como si se alegrarse de tener de nuevo compañía. Se concentró, cerrando los ojos, y por fin aparecieron las enormes puertas. Me miró de lado, giró la cerradura y me dejó pasar delante. Pasaron los días y, aunque todavía estaba en esa extraña relación con Goyle, nunca faltaba a Draco. Acudía religiosamente sin falta, dejando evidentes mis prioridades. Mejor dicho, mi única prioridad.

El 14 de febrero, el día de San Valentín, me vi en la obligación, no porque no le apreciarse, sino porque no era la persona indicada, de pasar cierto tiempo a solas con Gregory. Todo fue bastante bien, me hizo reír, me abrazaba cada cinco segundos, me besó, y yo le correspondía igualmente. Me sentí protegida y querida en cierto modo. El tema es que, en un momento en que el beso se profundizó, una cosa llevó a la otra y estábamos a punto de dar un paso más, algo para lo que todavía no estaba preparada. El seguía insistiendo pero yo traté de pararlo amablemente sin querer ofenderle. Puede que no le quisiese de la misma forma que el me quería a mi, pero le tenía mucho cariño, mucho aprecio y me preocupaba por él. Al fin y al cabo, era mi primer novio.

-"Gregory." - susurré mientras intentaba separarme de él. De su fuente abrazo. - "¡Gregory!" - alcé la voz.

-"¿Qué pasa?" - protestó algo confuso.

-"No... todavía no estoy... lista para esto." - confesé.

-"¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?"

-"Que prefiero esperar un tiempo antes de hacer esto."

-"¿¡De verdad!?" - dijo algo enfadado.

-"Tienes que entenderlo."

-"No. No lo entiendo. Yo te quiero y yo también a mi, ¿que problema hay?"

-"No estoy segura de esto todavía, eso es todo."

-"¡Genial! ¡Pues como quieras! ¡Pero que sepas que me lo debes!" - gritó enfadado.

-"No te enfades, por favor." - supliqué.

-"¿¡Cómo no me voy a enfadar!?"

-"Mejor me voy. Necesitamos espacio." - dije calmadamente mientras salía de su habitación.

-"¡Si! ¡Vete! ¡Vete a junto de tu príncipe azul!"

Corrí por los pasillos enfadada y dolida. También confusa por las últimas palabras que pronunció. ¿Príncipe azul? Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Draco, seguro. Pensaba que no era tan evidente, pero creo que el pasarme todo el día mirándole y acompaňándole en aquella sala no eran buenas formas de disimular mis sentimientos.

Paré frente a la gran pared de piedra, me concentré pensando una única frase: "Encontrar a Draco Malfoy". La repetí varias veces en mi mente y finalmente aparecieron. Dicen que es una habitación que una persona sólo puede entrar cuando tiene una necesidad real, mi necesidad es estar a su lado, porque verlo es mi mejor medicina, mi cura para cualquier mal.

Cerré la puerta con un portazo y me dejé caer en el viejo sillón. Draco me miró extraňado por mi brusquedad, pero hizo un gesto de indiferencia y se volvió para continuar con su tarea. El armario ya estaba casi terminado, y sólo nosotros éramos conscientes del esfuerzo que supuso. Yo lo observé desde una perspectiva exterior, pero él lo padeció en sus propias carnes.

Seguía molesta, y mi cara debía ser una clara muestra de ello, porque de nuevo, para mi sorpresa, una mano se extendió frente a mi. Desperté mi mirada perdida para buscar al dueño de esa gentileza. El desconocido Draco se volvía a mostrar y me ofrecía una mano de ayuda. Le dí mi mano y me dejé llevar. Me puso frente a él, mirándome fijamente con sus fríos ojos grisáceos y su gesto neutral en el rostro. Sentí mariposas en mi estómago como cada vez que miraba directamente a aquellos brillantes ojos azul grisáceo. Casi sin haberlo notado, me estaba moviendo, caminaba de frente, todavía de su mano, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. ¿Adónde me llevaba?, pensé algo debilitada por el efecto que Draco tenía sobre mí. Se detuvo y esperó a que yo hiciese lo mismo, dando un par de pasos más hasta ponerme justo a su lado. Apartó la mirada de mi, me soltó la mano y se acercó a un objeto alto y ancho tapado con una tela vieja y anticuada. Extendió su mano sobre ella y la recorrió con una caricia de un lado a otro del citado objeto, como tratando de comprobar su buen estado para a continuación tirar de la tela hasta dejarla caer en el suelo, descubriendo un enorme espejo enmarcado. Era precioso.

-"¿Esto es...?" - me atreví a preguntar dubitativa y algo sobrecogido por la dulzura que éste chico estaba mostrando en ese preciso momento.

-"El Espejo de Erised" - contestó en un tono de voz suave y muy, muy agradable, como si se tratase de un ángel cuando habla.

-"Oh, es... increíble!" - dije maravillada mientras me acercaba para inspeccionarlo mejor.

-"Lo vi el otro día y creo que todavía funciona." - comentó desde su posición, a mi lado derecho.

-"¿Podemos?" - pregunté algo dudosa.

-"Claro! ¿Quién va a enterarse de ello? Nadie viene a esta sala a comprobarlo." - dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Se acercó algo más a mi y miró al espejo. Allí estábamos, nuestra imagen real reflejada, pero luego ésta cambió, supuestamente para mostrar mi mayor deseo.

Esperaba algo distinto, algo impensable, pero lo que vi allí no era muy distinto a lo que en un principio reflejaba el espejo. Mi mayor deseo era... tener a Draco a mi lado, no como ahora, sinó para toda la vida, como compañero de vida, como amigo, novio, marido. Casi empiezo a llorar al ver la escena ante mis ojos: yo estaba preciosa, muy guapa, más delgada y crecida. Vestía el bonito vestido verde que Draco me había regalado en Navidad, me quedaba justo a la medida. Tenía el pelo recogido en un elegante peinado y el ligero maquillaje que llevaba sólo acentuaba mis facciones llenas de alegría y felicidad. ¿Que por qué estaba feliz? Porque alguien me abrazaba cariñosamente. Draco vestía ese caro traje negro que tan bien le quedaba. Su pelo estaba más rubio y reluciente que nunca. Y su cara ya no mostraba signos de cansancio ni de sufrimiento, sinó felicidad y orgullo. Me rodeaba posesivamente entre sus brazos, sonriente, con esa clásica sonrisa de medio lado que sólo él poseía. Hundía su cabeza en mi hombro, dejando de regalo pequeňos besos en mi cuello. Yo me giré para tenerlo de frente, todavía sonriente, y me lancé sobre él, rodeando con mis brazos su cuello, tratando de acercarlo a mí lo máximo posible. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cadera, tratando de hacer lo mismo que yo, eliminar el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos. Y justo después, nos sumergimos en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Unas lágrimas se precipitaron por mis mejillas abajo. Sabía que aquello nunca se haría realidad. Era sólo una representación ficticia de tu mayor deseo, normalmente imposible de cumplir. Me aparté del espejo y le di la espalda, no podía soportar un momento más de aquella escena tan bonita que me estaba partiendo el alma.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" - preguntó Draco extraňado.

-"Nada." - contesté llorosa.

-"¿Qué has visto?" - cuestionó preocupado.

-"Si te lo dijese no lo creerías." - contesté algo más calmada.

-"Claro que sí! Vamos, cuéntame." - dijo interesado.

-"Mejor que te lo cuente otro día. Estoy cansada." - traté de librarme de la situación incómoda que supondría explicarle mi mayor deseo - "muchas gracias, de verdad." - confesé sinceramente - "buenas noches." - me despedí mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-"Buenas noches, Elisabeth." - contestó dulcemente.


	17. Chapter 17

**Otro capítulo corto, pero el siguiente promete, ya veréis. **

* * *

Capítulo 17.

Los días del mes pasaron como si nada. Todos igual de tediosos, aburridos y depresivos. Las pesadillas creadas por Voldemort continuaban, haciendo de mis noches un suplicio. Las ojeras en mis ojos parecían algo permanente y mi apetito disminuía por días. Goyle y yo estábamos distanciados, pero todavía nos hablábamos. A pesar de los rumores y las habladurías que rondaban desde el primer año de Hogwarts, Gregory Goyle no era un monstruito desalmado, glotón y estúpido. La verdad es que los primeros aňos era, al igual que Vincent Crabbe, un gordito glotón sin cerebro que hacía de guardaespaldas de Draco Malfoy, pero estos dos últimos años se decidió a cambiar y se transformó. Quiso dejar esa imagen y dejó de pensar en comida y empezó a preocuparse por su futuro. Es cierto que no se trata de una eminencia, no es tan inteligente como otros, pero como buen Slytherin, tiene ansias de poder, de ser respetado y de mejorar hasta alcanzar el éxito.

En cuanto a Draco... Oh, mi pobre Draco Malfoy. Su aspecto físico era cada vez más desolador. Blaise Zabini lo había descrito en varias ocasiones como un 'zombie albino'. Ese Zabini era un personaje de mucho cuidado. Pero me caía bien. Os preguntaréis por qué sabía tanto de ellos. Pues resulta que, gracias a mi amistad con Goyle, acabé ganándome cierta simpatía por parte de los Slytherin de su entorno. Zabini, Crabbe, Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint y... Pansy Parkinson. La chica estaba casi tan perdida como yo por Draco. Aunque su actitud era algo fresca y despreocupada, tampoco era tan mala como parecía. Dicen que ha estado con casi todos los chicos de Slytherin y con algunos de Ravenclaw. Yo no le veía nada malo en eso, la verdad.

Todos los días acudía religiosamente sin falta a la Sala de los Menesteres. El Armario Evanescente ya estaba a punto de terminarse y el estado de ánimo de Draco empeoraba. No me sorprendió en absoluto, ya que solo nosotros éramos conscientes del esfuerzo que supuso arreglar el dichoso armario. Yo lo veía desde una perspectiva exterior pero él lo padeció en sus propias carnes. Juraba y maldecía cada cinco minutos.

Un día de mediados de marzo, salí de clase y me fui corriendo escaleras arriba a ver a Draco. Abrí la puerta, me acerqué a mi mueble de siempre, dejé caer mi bolsa cargada de libros y lo busqué con la mirada. Sentado tranquilamente en el viejo sillón con gesto reflexivo, cuando normalmente estaría agobiado y moviéndose de un lado a otro trabajando.

-"¿Qué pasa?" - pregunté extraňada.

-"Está arreglado." - contestó con una sonrisa cansada.

-"¿En serio?" - volví a preguntar mientras se me formaba una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-"En serio." - dijo aliviado.

No pude evitar el impulso y me fui corriendo a abrazarlo, de hecho, antes de que empezase a correr, el ya se había levantado y me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Me abracé a él por primera vez, rodeando con mis cortos brazos su cuerpo. Dada la gran diferencia de altura, mi cabeza no llegaba más alta que a su pecho, donde me apoyé. Él hizo lo mismo, y agachó su cabeza posándola delicadamente encima de la mía. Luego de unos segundos nos separamos tímidamente.

Más tarde recordé que tenía que buscar un objeto concreto para la clase de adivinación, fui a cogerlo, me subí a un altillo y lo alcancé. Cuando lo tuve en mis manos, bajé la cabeza para encontrarme de frente a Draco, su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. Pasaron unos segundos de incertidumbre y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ambos nos acercamos más hasta que nuestros labios estaban casi rozándose. En el último momento, él reaccionó y yo desperté de mi trance y ambos nos separamos tímidamente otra vez.

A finales de ese mismo mes, volví a subir las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. Hice el ritual de siempre: concentración, objetividad y determinación. Entré por la puerta sigilosamente tratando de no molestarlo, y en cuanto di el primer paso adelante escuché un ruido que ya había tenido la desgracia de escuchar. Un llanto. Me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba el dichoso armario y allí encontré a Draco arrodillado frente a él. Se sujetaba con una mano agarrada a una de las puertas abiertas del citado objeto. Di unos cuantos pasos más para observar lo que había en su interior, hasta que vi un pequeño pájaro de colores azulados con todo el aspecto de estar muerto. Después de varios intentos para comprobar si funcionaba el supuesto pasadizo entre este armario y el de Burgin &amp; Burkes, este pareció funcionar, y a qué precio.

Me agaché y acaricié en la espalda suavemente al joven desolado arrodillado a mi izquierda. Sus hombros se agitaban indicando su llanto angustiado. Él me apartó bruscamente. Yo insistí pero volvió a rechazar mi gesto.

-"No necesito consuelos." - dijo toscamente con un tono seco y monótono.

-"Pero..."

-"No. Necesito. Consuelos." - me interrumpió entrecortado las palabras para acentuar cada una de ellas para que se entendiesen claramente.

-"Está bien." - dije en un suspiro. Me levanté, recogí mis cosas y me fui.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18.

Estaba cansada de tantos cambios bruscos de humor, de estar a punto de besarnos a recibir contestaciones bruscas y malhumoradas rechazando mi humilde ayuda. Trataba de comprenderlo al máximo, porque entendía, más y mejor que nadie, lo que sufría Draco. Estaba casi justificado su comportamiento extremista y bipolar. Pero a veces, una tiene límites, tiene paciencia, pero no es infinita. Yo por él haría cualquier cosa, de eso no tenía dudas, pero después de gritarme con la voz medio rota de llorar, me obligué a apartarme, a pesar de mi profunda necesidad de estar a su lado y protegerlo en todo momento.

Era un claro mediodía de abril, y yo, tras eliminar de forma voluntaria a mis 'compaňeros' de Ravenclaw, me encontraba comiendo relajadamente entre mis nuevos compañeros Slytherin. Goyle era ya como un amigo de toda la vida, y hablábamos casi todo el tiempo. Me acompañaba a todas las clases y si me miraban mal, él no dudaba en rugirles para asustarnos. Blaise era un gran bromista, pero también un gran amigo, muy leal y el mejor hombro en el que apoyarse si te caes. Draco los había seleccionado perfectamente, puede que a propósito, pero ellos me han dicho un millón de veces que desde niños han estado junto a él, y que aunque lo esconda tremendamente bien, saben que él les tiene un enorme aprecio.

Yo permanecía callada mientras charlaban entre bocado y bocado. Hasta que Zabini contó una anécdota muy graciosa sobre un desliz de Draco a los 10 aňos, lo cual me hizo explotar a carcajadas justo en el preciso momento en que el mismo aludido aparecía por la mesa de los Slytherin. Lo peor fue que sus ojos, grises y fríos de quedaron mirándome y su rostro parecía dolido, enfadado y algo apenado. Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Ese gesto me impactó como un cuchillo en mi pecho, y rompí a llorar cabizbaja y en silencio. Sus risas cesaron, y una mano me rodeó por la espalda en forma reconfortante.

-"Vamos, Elisabeth." - me susurró Gregory al oído.

-"No le durará mucho. Lo conozco. Es un imbécil, pero sabe lo que hace y lo arreglará." - dijo Blaise en un tono amable y sincero.

-"Disculpadme." - logré decir mientras me levantaba y me iba del Gran Comedor.

'¿Es que he dejado tan obvios mis sentimientos hacia Draco?'

'Todos lo saben y no deberían.'

'Me odio a mi misma.'

Eso pensamientos me rondaban por la cabeza mientras me acurrucaba en un rincón de la biblioteca, en estos momentos desierta.

-"¿Qué era eso que te hacía tanta gracia, eh?" - me espetó una voz sarcástica y demandante.

-"¿Q-qué?" - tartamudeé sorprendida y asustada.

-"Me has oído perfectamente, Hardy."

-"Lo siento. No fue culpa mía. Blaise... Blaise contó algo gracioso y... Lo siento." - supliqué sin alzar la cabeza. '¿Por qué demonios me disculpo?' pensé.

-"Aah, ya. Entiendo. Muy... bonito." - se burló.

-"Pero..."

-"¿A qué estás jugando, eh?"

-"Yo no... YO NO HE HECHO NADA MALO!" - grité enfadada mientras me ponía de pié.

-"Entonces explicame por qué haces todo esto porque no lo entiendo."

-"Maldita sea, Malfoy! Mis padres fueron amenazados y obligados a convertirse en mortifagos, fui prácticamente raptada por vosotros y me plantaron allí en vuestra casa, me marcaron en este maldito brazo y ahora estoy hundida en la oscuridad y el pozo de la depresión y la pena por ser recientemente huérfana. Encima tengo que convivir en una enorme mansión con una familia totalmente ajena en la cual, solo la madre parece tener cierto aprecio por mi existencia. Dado que ni el patriarca se ha dado cuenta de que me he instalado en su estúpida casa. Y luego está su hijo malcriado y maleducado que no aprecia ni el más mínimo detalle de amabilidad por mi parte. No duermo, no como, no puedo vivir con estos dolores de cabeza constantes, mis notas han descendido y amenazan con suspenderme y hacerme repetir este año. Me odio a mi misma y odio a todos por hacerme sentir mal conmigo. Me mareo cada vez que camino y no tengo fuerzas ni para gritarte" - grité aun más enfadada y dolida -"¿¡te parece suficiente!?"

-"¡Tenía que haberte dejado morir aquella noche!" - gritó furioso.

-"Te lo hubiese agradecido si pudiera." - contesté llorosa. Y escuché un portazo.

Pasaron días y días y no nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra, ni una mirada. De hecho, no volvió a mostrarse en público, como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. La angustia en mi interior crecía, todo por su culpa. 'Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio. Ojalá se vaya con su padre de vuelta a Azkaban.' pensaba mientras iba por el pasillo hacía la clase de pociones. Veo a Goyle corriendo hacia mi muy preocupado.

-"Elisabeth! Elisabeth!" - gritaba entre respiraciones fuentes hasta que se detuvo frente a mi. Me agarró por los hombros y me miró detenidamente preocupado.

-"¿Qué...Qué ocurre?" - pregunté extraňada.

-"Draco."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Hospital."

-"Espera... ¿QUÉ?"

-"Estaba en el baňo y dicen que Potter le atacó y sangraba por todo el cuerpo, estaba a punto de... morir." - explicó apresurado y atropellado.

-"Oh... no. No. no. no. no. no." - repetía en voz baja mientras me sentía mareada y a punto de desvanecerme, gracias a Merlín, Goyle me abrazaba evitando que me cayese.

-"Te llevo." - me cogió en brazos y caminó rápido hasta la enfermería, donde la seňora Pomfrey caminaba de un lado al otro con cosas en las manos. Gregory caminó y yo me incorporé para buscar a Draco.

Sangre. Eso era lo que me llamó la atención. Mis ojos cayeron en el cuerpo delgado y todavía endemoniadamente perfecto de Draco Malfoy. Más muerto que vivo. Recostado en una de las camillas. Todavía llevaba el pantalón de su traje negro, y la blanca camisa estampada con manchas de color encarnado.

Gregory me permite ponerme de pié con cuidado. Tiene miedo de que me derrumbe alli mismo. Y estuve a punto, pero saqué fuerzas de donde no tenía y caminé despacio hasta la cama. Petrificada. Así me quedé al ver aún más de cerca su estado. Pálido en un tono tan claro que hasta parecía transparente, incoloro. Las ojeras que rodeaban a sus bonitos ojos ya no eran oscuras, eran rojizas, del esfuerzo y el dolor que sufrió en el ataque. Respiraba pero con dificultad y de forma muy intermitente. Su pelo estaba mojado, del agua del suelo del baňo inundado, y con algún rastro de su propia sangre mezclada en medio.

Una silla se acercó por mi espalda y me dejé caer sin apartar la vista de Draco. Durante un largo rato no me atreví a moverme, ni a hablar, ni siquiera a pestaňear.

'¿Y si se va?'

'No lo volveré a ver'

'No puedo vivir sin él.'

'No puede morir.'

Sin darme cuenta, de mis ojos brotaban lágrimas eternas y silenciosas. Su mano descolgaba de la cama, la cogí con mis manos y la posé a su lado, pero no la solté. Aunque estaba casi segura de que estaba inconsciente, yo le acaricié. Le aparté el pelo de su pacífica carita de ángel caído. Me dieron escalofríos. Como cada vez que tenía contacto directo con su cuerpo. Para mí era como tocar una obra de arte. Como si te permiten tocar 'La Piedad' de Miguel Angel.

Apretaba con fuerza su mano, porque no quería que se fuera y me abandonase en este mundo. Nunca sería capaz de seguir adelante sabiendo que él ya no existía. Como dije al principio, es la razón de mi vida. Suena muy desesperado, y puede que lo sea. Pero mi adoración es tal, que solo imaginarme un mundo en el que nunca más podría ver, admirar a Draco, me quita las ganas de vivir.

Gregory se había excusado para dejarme a solas, luego volvería. La seňora Pomfrey acababa de darle un jarabe reparador y también se fue a su despacho. En la enorme enfermería llena de camas, solo estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco y una llorosa y destrozada servidora.

-"¿Sabes? Cada día te odio más. Deberías mirarte eso de la bipolaridad, porque me preocupa."

"Menuda estupidez acabo de decir. Claro que no eres bipolar, tienes tus razones. Estás llevando mucha carga sobre tus hombros, la presión... es comprensible. Pero tus ataques de mal humor dan miedo. En serio. Es por eso por lo que me voy cuando me gritas, porque no sé lo que podrías llegar a hacer. No es que piense que seas un monstruo. En absoluto. De hecho... eres un ángel. Un ángel caído que está siendo utilizado para hacer el trabajo sucio. Es lo más cruel que he visto jamás. No es justo que te obliguen a hacerlo. No mereces nada de esto."

"Todos en este colegio piensan que te va ese rollo de ir del lado de Voldemort, pero yo sé que no. No eres así. Finges ser alguien muy distinto a cómo tu eres en realidad. Lo sé porque a mi me pasa lo mismo. Te levantas una maňana y te preguntas '¿Quién soy yo?' y no sabes que responder porque te has pasado todos estos años tratando ser alguien que todos esperan que seas, no alguien que tu realmente eres. Yo lo hago por encajar, y tu por complacer y hacer sentirse orgullosos de ti a tus padres. Lo cual es realmente admirable."

"Yo nunca hago nada que valga la pena. Nunca lo he hecho ni nunca lo haré. Tengo miedo de lo que el Seňor Oscuro tiene pensado para mí. Pero no hay nadie a quien le preocupe más que a mi, así que tampoco tiene importancia."

"No puedes irte y dejar a tus padres abandonados. Te necesitan. Tu madre te adora como a un objeto preciado, porque eres el ser más preciado que pudo haber existido. Y ella lo ha visto nacer, crecer y convertirse en... ti. Tu padre está tan orgulloso de que seas su hijo que ni siquiera se atreve a decírtelo. Eso es obvio. Porque vamos! ¿Quién no querría tener un hijo como tú? Educado, estudioso, inteligente, con mucha determinación y ganas de mejorarse. Sé que el Malfoy que pasea por los pasillos de este colegio es un personaje que te has creado. Aunque ese Draco también es maravilloso. Te respetan, te tienen miedo porque te has encargado de ello. No estoy a favor de los gamberros que se burlan de los débiles e indefensos, pero admito que me gusta la gente con personalidad y algo pretenciosa. Que irrita a los demás con contestaciones de lo más ingeniosas aunque ofensivas en muchas ocasiones. Pero... ¡qué demonios! ¿Es que es ilegal creerse superior a los demás por su estatus?... Está bien... si. Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con eso de los sangre pura y sangre sucia. Todos somos magos a fin de cuentas."

"Me gustaría tener la fuerza sobrehumana que te hace continuar a pesar de todo esto. La verdad, si no fuera por ti, ahora mismo no estaría aquí echándote este discurso que ni estas escuchando ni vas a recordar. Pero prométeme una cosa. Solo una. No lo hagas por mi si no quieres, pero hazlo por Narcissa: Sobrevive. No puedo... No quiero vivir en un mundo sin ti. Sin tus sonrisas burlonas de medio lado. Sin ese sarcasmo tan... tan tuyo. Sin tus miradas fulminantes y esa cosa.. esa cosita tan graciosa que haces con las cejas cuando pones esa cara de asco a los demás. No puede haber un mundo sin Draco Malfoy."

"Eres como la luz que me ilumina el buen camino. El lado bueno de as cosas. Si te vas, no hay razones por las que sonreír. Yo no podría."

Y entre llantos silenciosos y pequeñas risas tristes cuando decía algo que me avergonzaba y me hacía gracia, como lo de sus cejas, pronuncié ese largo y sincero discurso recién salido de mi corazón. Me abracé a su todavía ensangrentado pecho y noté sus latidos con ritmo creciente, lo cual me hizo sonreír genuinamente. Su respiración mejorando a cada inspiración. Recorrí con mi mano desde la zona más cercana a su corazón, hasta su vientre. Se notaba aún la humedad de las manchas de sangre. Eché a un lado un poco de la camisa desabrochada y observé los cortes cicatrizados. Me dolía solo de verlo. Dejé la mano encima de uno estratégicamente situado en el centro de su pecho.

Y tras unos segundos, otra mano fría se posó sobre la mía. Me sobresaltó y me sorprendió ver que estaba despierto. Draco había vuelto. Y sonreía. Es tan contagiosa su sonrisa...

-"Hola" - dijo con una voz debilitada y algo ronca.

-"Hola" - sonreí.

-"Lo siento." - soltó de repente.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" - estaba perdida en su mirada.

-"El otro día. No quise..."

-"No importa. Estoy aquí, ¿no?"

-"No deberías. Pero tampoco te voy a echar." - le dio un apretón a la mano que entrelazaba con la suya.

-"No me iba a ir aunque me lo pidieses." - me levanté y aparté los mechones de pelo que le tapaban la frente -"¿que pasó?"

-"El estúpido de Potter. Creo que descubrió algo, estaba hablando con Bell y de repente me vió. Yo huí pero me siguió hasta el baňo, nos lanzamos maldiciones hasta que me alcanzó con uno que no conocía... algo como 'Sectumsempra'... empecé a esangrarme y aquí estoy inutilizado sin poder continuar con mi misión."

-"¡Está mal de la cabeza! ¿Cómo se le ocurre mandarte una maldición así? Pudiste haber muerto."

-"Lo sé. Estoy aquí." - dijo sarcástico.

-"Oh... cállate." - me reí.

-"Pero tengo que ir a continuar con el plan. Soy el único que debe hacerlo y lo haré. Como que me llamó Draco Lucius Malfoy que lo haré."

-"En serio estás decidido a... hacerlo hasta el final?. Quiero decir... todo... ¿todo?"

-"Claro! Fui elegido para esto. Puedo hacerlo. Vold-ÉL me eligió solo a mí. Seré mejor que todos ellos. Incluso que mi padre."

-"¿Estás loco? No sabes lo que dices. No puedes estar de acuerdo con el plan. Tú no eres así. No quieres hacerlo, lo sé."

-"Claro que voy a hacerlo, y tendré éxito. Me felicitará y seré su brazo derecho."

-"Creo que la fiebre te ha subido."

-"¡Y una mierda! ¡Estoy perfectamente!"

-"No, que va."

-"Tengo que hacerlo, ¿vale? Déjalo así." - dijo en un tono más bajo, con miedo y cabizbajo.

-"Descansa." - le acaricié la mejilla. Se recostó otro vez, se tumbó de lado dándome la espalda, lo tapé con las sábanas y esperé a que se quedase dormido.

Volvió Gregory y me pidió que le acompaňase a fuera.

-"¿Qué tal está?"

-"Mejor. Ha despertado y parece que su mal humor sigue intacto." - dije sonriente.

-"Elisabeth... lo sé." - dijo seriamente.

-"¿El qué?" - pregunté extraňada.

-"Sé cómo miras a Draco. Y sé cómo te sientes hacía él. Ese tipo de sentimientos no se pueden esconder cuando son tan fuentes. Estás totalmente entregada a él y lo entiendo. No te guardo rencor ni estoy enfadado contigo por ello, porque lo sabía desde el primer día. Estábamos cenando en su mansión, el día que fui a hablarte, y no apartabas la vista de él. Y no era la mima forma de admirar a alguien que solo te gusta. Es la forma de mirar a alguien a quien adoras profundamente. No me interesa el cómo ni el porqué. Solo quiero que sepas que aquí, tienes un amigo para toda la vida. Que siempre que me necesites estaré ahí. Porque de la misma forma en que lo miras a él, yo te miro a ti. Lo sé. Pero no es importa. Porque él es mi mejor amigo, y le tengo demasiado aprecio como para apartarte de él."

-"Me has hecho llorar. Gracias." - dije entre lágrimas y una leve risa.

-"Me lo he pensado durante todo este rato para que quedase bien." - confesó riéndose.

-"Te ha quedado precioso. Gracias." - le abracé fuertemente.

Nos despedimos y yo decidí ir a la escena del 'casi' crimen. El baňo de los chicos. Me aseguré de que no rondaba nadie y entré insegura. El suelo encharcado y una enorme mancha roja en el medio, allí había caído el pobre Draco. Espejos rotos y madera de los baňos individuales astillada. Escuché un pequeño ruido y al mirar de frente me encontré con una llorosa Myrtle la llorona.

-"Ehmmm... perdona... ¿Myrtle?"

-"Si! Esa soy yo! ¿Qué quieres?"

-"Tu...tu estabas cuando... Draco y Potter se pelearon... ¿no?"

-"Si. Fue horrible. Nunca había visto tanta sangre saliendo del cuerpo de alguien."

-"¿Me lo podrías explicar?"

-"¿El pobrecito Draco Malfoy está bien?"

-"S-si. Acabo de estar con él. ¿Le conoces?"

-"Lleva todo el curso viniendo aquí a llorar. Está destrozado. Yo le escuchaba. Es sensible, la gente lo intimida, también, él se siente solo y no tiene con quien hablar, ¡y él no tiene miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos y llorar!"

-"Entiendo."

-"A veces se enfadaba y rompía cosas. Una vez le dio un puňetazo a ese espejo de allí y lo estalló completamente."

-"¿Algo más?"

-"No. Que yo recuerde no."

-"Gracias Myrtle. Hasta la próxima."

'El muy estúpido no me decía nada, estando yo allí todos los días y ni me hablaba. ¡Será imbécil!' pensaba mientras volvía a la enfermería. Ya estaba despierto, se había incorporado en la cama y estaba comiendo algo.

-"¡Pero tu eres tonto o te lo haces!?" - exclamé.

-"¿Qué?"

-"He ido a ver a Myrtle. Me lo ha contado todo."

-"¿Y?"

-"¿Cómo que '¿Y?' !?"

-"..."

-"¡Me tenía todos los días allí aburrida, metida en ese cuartucho polvoriento, muerta de frío y sin hablarme durante horas y días, y luego ibas a contarle tus penas y a enfurecerte solo en aquel baňo inmundo con un maldito fantasma!"

-"Estás celosa... ¿a que si?" - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-"¿Quién, yo? JÁ!"

-"Venga, no seas tozuda, admítelo." - continuó riéndose.

-"Te odio." - dije tratando de sonar realista escondiendo una sonrisa.

-"Si... y yo. Anda... ven aquí." - abrió los brazos esperándome. Y no tarde ni dos segundos en levantarme y abrazos con mucha fuerza, ahora sí que sonreía.


	19. Chapter 19

**Necesito saber qué os parece la historia últimamente porque noto que estáis algo desanimados y no me siento totalmente realizada al ver que no engancha el fic, sé que ha perdido mucha esencia y que ya me enrollo demasiado sin juntar de una maldita vez a Draco y a Elisabeth, pero creo que es lo que debo hacer para que parezca realista y fiel a los hechos y sobre todo a los personajes, en concreto Draco, porque es en el que más me esfuerzo al desarrollarlo correctamente en personalidad y sentimientos. Espero vuestras respuestas... Disfrutad ;")**

**(y sabed que ya falta menos para que la pareja se dé cuenta de los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro, que ya es hora de que se lancen y se conozcan! XD)**

* * *

Capítulo 19.

Tras tres o cuatro días, ya estaba recuperado. Realmente me tiene maravillada su fuerza sobrehumana, que no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde, en ese perfectamente esculpido y delgado cuerpo, la esconde. El caso es que nos adentramos en el mes de mayo, y eso significaba que el momento se acercaba. El armario evanescente estaba en perfectas condiciones y en funcionamiento al igual que su gemelo en Borgin &amp; Burkes. Draco estaba desquiciado, de los nervios, se mordía las uňas (de hecho, ya casi no le quedaban), seguía pálido y con un tono enfermizo en su cara. Apenas sonreía. Ni siquiera una sonrisa triste de medio lado cuando le decía algo para animarlo. Si, dejé de lado mi vida escolar y me acoplé a él como una lapa a una roca en medio del mar. Llegué a temer por si me encontraba alguno de mis compañeros o profesores, o peor, Dumbledore. Cada vez que me acordaba de él, en mi estómago se hacía un nudo. Pasamos un par de días en la dichosa Sala de los Menesteres, tratando de buscar soluciones para ese maldito plan.

-"¡¿Es que no te has enterado aún, Elisabeth?!" - gritó enfadado.

-"¡Claro que me he enterado! ¡Como para no hacerlo teniéndote a ti todo el año de aquí para allá como un loco! Por momentos siento como si hubiese sido un fantasma todo el tiempo aquí encerrada." - exclamé al principio, dejando en voz baja la última frase.

-"Tengo que hacerlo." - se repitió a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras caminaba de un lado al otro con esa cara de preocupación y miedo que llevaba desde hacía unos meses.

-"Está bien." - murmuré molesta.

-"Y si que me daba cuenta de que estabas aquí, por si te interesa." - dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

-"Menos mal, empezaba a preocuparme." - contesté sarcástica. Me miró con aires de 'cállate de una vez o te tiro por la ventana'.

El "día D" llegó antes de lo esperado, no sé si porque había perdido la noción del tiempo o porque simplemente no estaba centrada. Había recibido una carta de Narcissa que decía lo que tenía que hacer. Obviamente, no podía quedarme en Hogwarts, así que tenía que volver a la mansión en el preciso momento en que Draco comenzase a desarrollar su horrible e inmunda tarea.

Tenía las maletas más que hechas, y solo estaba allí sentada esperando a que llegase la hora definitiva. Y con Draco caminando de un lado a otro de la Sala, resoplando, bufando, jurando y maldiciendo, con cara más que de preocupación y nervios, de terror y desolación, como si se encontrase en el mismísimo 'corredor de la muerte'. El hecho de verlo así, me estaba poniendo igual de nerviosa. Pero también preocupada. Tenía mis dudas sobre si el pobre chico seria capaz de conseguir su objetivo. No es que pensase que no tenía capacidades como para ello, sinó porque estaba tan confuso como yo. Él no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Nunca me dijo porqué se veía tan obligado a hacerlo, pero yo me supuse que Voldemort le había amenazado con matarlos a los tres. La familia Malfoy al completo. Y sabiendo el eterno e infinito respeto, cariño, la lealtad y el sentido del deber que Draco tenía con respecto a hacer a sus padres orgullosos de él, no encontró ningún tipo de excusa o salvación que le librase de cometer ese premeditado asesinato a sangre fría.

Debían de ser sobre las siete de la tarde, una tarde oscura y nublada, como si ya supiese lo que iba a acontecer en breves, cuando Draco volvió de su vigilia buscando el momento preciso en que Dumbledore se encontrase solo y desvalido. Volvió apresurado y con la expresión más descorazonadora y triste que jamás le había visto llevar, me miró y asintió a modo de aviso para mi partida. Cuando me levanté, no pude evitar darle un breve abrazo, que él no correspondió. Antes de desaparecer, vi como se ponía frente al armario y se disponía a abrir sus puertas. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos. A los pocos segundos aparecí en la entrada de la Mansión. Solté mi maleta de mano y suspiré aliviada.

Pasé horas tratando de imaginar lo que estaba ocurriendo en Hogwarts en esos momentos. Desde que los Mortifagos hicieron su entrada, hasta las posibles batallas entre estudiantes y profesores contra ellos, incluyendo, por encima de todo, el calvario de un joven Malfoy cometiendo un asesinato involuntario por su parte, premeditado por Lord Voldemort y a sangre fría por el modo de realizarlo.

El infierno que Narcissa y yo pasamos todo ese tiempo, finalizó bien entrada la noche, con la llegada de los Mortifagos, que incluían a Severus Snape, Bellatrix y Draco. Se podría decir que éste último estaba más desorientado y evadido de la realidad que nunca, comprensible dado el posible trauma que pudo haberle producido el quitarle la vida a alguien.

Lord Voldemort, el Seňor Oscuro y Tenebroso, también se encontraba aquí. Recluido en la 'sala de las reuniones' (como yo la había bautizado). Todos, y digo todos porque yo me vi obligada a entrar también, a petición del mismo Lord, nos sentamos alrededor de la larga y ancha mesa a la espera de una gran represalia, una enorme charla o algún sacrificio humano.

Comenzó Bellatrix, como siempre, la única con la seguridad y confianza suficientes como para hablar directamente a Voldemort. Le explicó cómo recorrieron todo Hogwarts enfrentándose a profesores y algunos alumnos de séptimo año. Y también cómo luego subieron a la Torre de Astronomía, dónde encontraron a Draco acorralando a un desarmado y débil Dumbledore. Fue ahí cuando descubrí que no fue él quien mató al anciano mago, sinó que Snape se encargó de ello en su lugar. Por ello fue felicitado por el mismísimo Lord, y por ello fueron castigados verbalmente los Malfoy. De la oscura boca del Seňor Oscuro salían sapos y culebras, todas cubiertas de veneno mortal, odio y repugnancia, dirigidas únicamente a los tres miembros de la noble familia. Yo siendo testigo de lo terrorífico y rencoroso que podía llegar a ser ese ser. Tanto Lucius como Narcissa se mostraban sumisos y decepcionados, así como temerosos y arrepentidos. Draco estaba en otro mundo. Con la mirada perdida, y con un rostro neutral y sin ningún rastro de emoción y vida. Se podría decir que estaba en modo zombie.

Pronto vinieron los castigos físicos. Horror. Uno por uno recibieron maldiciones cruciatus que aunque no llegaron a dejarlos inconscientes, si los dejaron exhaustos y levemente debilitados. A continuación, Lord Voldemort me miró furioso.

-"Elisabeth, querida... acércate..."

Muerta de miedo, hice lo que me ordenó y me puse frente a él.

-"Creo que estos últimos meses no han ido muy bien, ¿no es cierto?" - asentí -"Por tu aspecto se podría deducir que no. Veo que mis intromisiones en tu descontrolada mente han funcionado. Así como mi predicción sobre ciertos aspectos relacionados con tu... debilidad. ¿Me equivoco?"

-"No lo sé, mi seňor."

-"Pronto lo sabrás. De todos modos, creo que necesitas un pequeño... recordatorio." - sonrió para sí mismo, apuntó con su varita en mi dirección y...

Un intenso dolor me recorrió de arriba a abajo. Grité desgarradoramente. Mi cuerpo escocía, ardía... notaba como si un incendio se hubiese formado en mi interior. Cerré los ojos y debilitada caí de rodillas en el frío suelo. Nuevos focos de dolor surgían en mis extremidades, mi pecho, mi estómago... me retorcía de un lado a otro gritando de sufrimiento. Perdí la noción del tiempo, pero pudieron haber sido unos largos veinte minutos, cuando decidió cesar con su 'entretenimiento'. Aunque ya no aumentaba el dolor, permanecía, de modo que fui perdiendo el sentido y mi cabeza se topó con el suelo con un golpe seco y todo se volvió negro.

Ví una luz clara, casi blanca, centelleante y brillante, deslumbrante. Y a partir de ahí, esa oscuridad en la que caí se estaba desvaneciendo. Dolor, mucho dolor en todas las partes de mi cuerpo. No podía moverme, pero sí escuchar...

-"...y... no sé cómo ni por qué... pero... eres como la luz que me ilumina el buen camino. He descubierto que todavía existe el lado bueno de las cosas. Si te vas, no hay razones por las que sonreír en esta maldita casa. Yo no podría..." - y la voz se interrumpió con una risa triste.

-"Te denunciaría por plagio pero... pero... pero... Agh! me rindo... no sé cómo continuar." - dije sarcástica tratando de sonreír con las escasas fuerzas que me quedaban. Escuché una aspiración esperanzada y de sorpresa, y a continuación un par de pasos acercándose a mi. Me esforcé y entreabrí los ojos. Si, era quien me imaginaba. Esa voz es la voz de un ángel, mi ángel.

-"Hola." - me sonrió con la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en el encantador rostro de Draco Malfoy.

-"Hola." - contesté sonriente.

-"¿Cu-cuánto has escuchado de lo que... dije?" - tartamudeó algo avergonzado.

-"Nah... solo el plagio. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que hay más?" - pregunté curiosa.

-"Eeeeh... no. No." - evitó el contacto visual.

-"Aha..." - asentí dudando de su respuesta.

Me incorporé en la cama y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y el cuello. Miré hacía abajo y me di cuenta de que... no llevaba la ropa de ayer. No llevaba ropa. Solo la interior. Me sobresalté, me sonrojé, abrí los ojos como platos, miré de reojo a Draco, quien parecía divertido por mi reacción. Me alegro de haberlo hecho reír, aunque fuese a mi costa. Me apresuré a taparme hasta cubrirme completamente.

-"Eh, eh... no te molestes... ya no hay nada que esconder." - dijo pausadamente con su clásica media sonrisa. -"tenias muchos moratones por todas partes y mi madre fue la que te curó." - levantó las manos al aire a modo de rendición -"aunque... yo le ayudé..." - se río.

Me sonrojé aún más.

-"Pero no creas que ha sido una mala experiencia. En serio, tengo que ayudar más a menudo cada vez que te pase algo."

-"Agh! Cállate."

-"No veo eso de lo que tanto te escondes. Quiero decir... el material es de primera, sólo hay que pulirlo." - dijo en voz pasiva y relajada mientras se iba de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de carísima confección.

-"¿Gracias?" - dije confusa por el cumplido que acababa de recibir.

Sobre media tarde me levanté, me duché, me cambié, y bajé a encontrarme con los demás en la Sala. 'oh genial! el rey de la casa está aquí!' comenté sarcástica para mí misma mientras me iba a sentar.

-"Seňorita Elisabeth... me alegro de que por fin se haya recuperado." - comentó Lucius Malfoy con uno de sus típicos tonos de superioridad y orgullo.

-"Gracias, seňor." - contesté educadamente.

-"De hecho... me alegro porque ahora ya puedo decirle algo que desearía dejar claro..." - utilizó un tono algo más antipático y hostil. Me limité a asentir. -"Comprendo su situación... y no me importaba dejar que se acomodase en mi casa... pero esto me parece demasiado. No tengo ninguna duda de que usted ha tenido algo que ver con todo esto. Estoy convencido de que tú has metido esas dudas e ideas confusas a mi hijo. Y por tu culpa ha fracasado y hemos sido castigados, humillados. No permitiré que se repita, y por ello te ruego que te vayas cuanto antes posible." - exigió autoritariamente.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, me levanté silenciosamente y subí las escaleras. Sabía que esto podría ocurrir, no me sorprendió, solo me cogió desprevenida. Un sentimiento de vacío me cubrió. Estaba totalmente sola. Nadie me iba a resguardar, ni acoger, ni alimentar, ni nada de nada. Cuando estaba cerrando mi última maleta, escuché unos pasos que se acercaban. Draco apareció por el marco de la puerta. No dije nada.

-"Hace..." - suspiró cansado y frustrado -"hace frío, no te arriesgues a coger un resfriado." - dijo con una voz suave y algo entristecido mientras se acercaba a mi, sacando su varita del bolsillo interior de su elegante chaqueta que hacía conjunto con el pantalón de ese traje negro que parecía haberse convertido en su uniforme, de tanto que lo ponía. Se puso detrás de mi y cogió delicadamente un mechón de mi pelo mojado de haber salido de la ducha hacía poco más de quince minutos. Repitió la acción unas cuantas veces más, utilizando, cómo no, uno de sus variados hechizos sin palabras, éste en concreto para secar la humedad. Yo me quedé inmóvil, sin saber por qué de repente se comportaba tan bien conmigo, por qué se preocupaba por mi salud y se molestaba en secarme el pelo por miedo a resfriarme. Sólo notaba escalofríos a lo largo de mi espalda. Escalofríos causados por una sensación de bienestar y sensibilidad cada vez que sus dedos rozaban mi cuello al coger un nuevo mechón de mi cabello. Cuando terminó nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos hasta que hizo algo que pensé que no era capaz de hacer a alguien que no fuese su madre o su futura esposa, o alguien lo suficientemente cercano como para tener la confianza requerida para ello. Reposó sus brazos en mis hombros y poco a poco fueron abarcando más y más hasta rodear con ambos mi cuello. De hecho, también apoyó ligeramente su mentón en mi cabeza, la cual dejé caer hacía atrás hasta descansar en su pecho. Fue el momento más tierno de mi vida.

El momento despedida no fue muy largo, los tres Malfoy me acompaňaron en el descansillo de la entrada principal, esperando. No dije nada. Miré seriamente a un igualmente serio Lucius, dediqué una breve sonrisa a Narcissa y por último miré esperanzada a un cabizbajo Draco. Cerré los ojos, me concentré y desaparecí.

Hogar, dulce hogar. O mejor dicho: Hogar. Oscuro, vacío y silencioso hogar. Si, ese antiguo apartamento en el eternamente elegante y clásico Londres. La única propiedad terrenal de la familia Hardy, cuyo único miembro, era yo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20.

Esa sensación extraña al ver que estás físicamente en casa, tras unos largos y horriblemente tediosos meses, pero que no te sientes como en casa. Sí, es el lugar donde crecí, donde aprendí miles de cosas en mi infancia, donde reí y lloré, donde jugué inocentemente durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero ya no es un hogar, está oscuro, sin vida. Muebles polvorientos y envejecidos. No hay electricidad, ni agua corriente. Hace mucho que las cortaron por fallecimiento de los contratantes del servicio.

Lo único que me consolaba era que era un lugar conocido, donde no llueve ni hace viento, y no era un puente o un callejón sucio, frío y húmedo, a la intemperie.

No sabía qué hacer para no consumirme en la miseria, tampoco tenía nada que comer, así que decidí acostarme en la vieja cama en mi antiguo cuarto. Fue difícil conciliar el sueño, pero tras un par de horas caí en la almohada exhausta.

A lo largo de unos tres o cuatro días utilicé los ahorros que conservaba para comprar alimentos. Me recluí como un ermitaño en el único lugar parecido a un hogar que me quedaba. Sola. Total y absolutamente sola.

Tras una larga semana y media, ocurrió algo que no creía que ocurriría. ¿Mi salvación? Puede.

Medianoche. Tumbada en la cama con la misma ropa desde que llegué. Incapaz de dormir, incapaz de leer, incapaz de comer o de caminar. Mi estómago se apreciaba ligeramente reducido, más de lo que lo había hecho durante el curso. Miraba por la ventana cómo la calle se iluminaba con las farolas de luces amarillas. Los escasos viandantes con aspectos de lo más siniestro y misterioso. Lloviznaba. Gotas pequeñas y ligeras hacían carreras de arriba a abajo del cristal. Un inesperado crujido del suelo del apartamento me sobresaltó. Parecía proceder del salón. Decidí no hacer nada, simplemente esperar y dejar que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar.

La sombra se acercó más al marco de mi puerta hasta que descubrió a su dueño.

-"Por fin!" - dijo entre suspiros y respiraciones agitadas por el agotamiento. -" Estaba seguro de que te encontraría aquí."

-"Draco... ¿Qué... qué haces a-aquí?" - tartamudeé.

-"Sabes que había lugares menos evidentes en los que esconderte, ¿verdad?" - dijo con una sonrisa triste - "No me creo que no seas capaz de pensar algo mejor, eres una Ravenclaw, al fin y al cabo..."

-"Pero... ¿Qué..."

-"Puedes volver a casa." - me interrumpió.

-"Estoy en casa."

-"No. A casa. La mansión. Tu casa. Mi casa. ¡Ya sabes!" - dijo algo molesto por tener que repetir algo evidente.

-"No es mi casa." - contesté algo seca y monótona, mirando por la ventana.

-"He hablado con mi padre, le ha costado pero ha rectificado. Ya no hay riesgo, eres... eres nuestro nuevo miembro de la familia. Por favor..."

-"Lo siento." - evité su mirada de súplica.

-"Vamos... Por favor." - susurró al arrodillarse frente a mi -"¿Recuerdas mi promesa? ¿Es que no quieres que te ayude? Vamos, sé que te hacía ilusión. Vi tu cara de felicidad cuando te lo dije." - me cogió de la mano -"Por mí." - suplicó mirándome de una forma que nunca le había visto mirar a nadie. Suplicando de la misma forma que lo haría un inocente a punto de ser degollado por su verdugo. No pude evitar rendirme, es mi debilidad, por las barbas de Merlín!

-"Está bien. Tu ganas." - sonreí al ver que su rostro se llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción con su inconfundible sonrisa de medio lado. Abrió los brazos y yo me abalancé sobre él hundiendo mi cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Olía a menta fresca con trazas de manzana y un poco a lluvia. Pero sobre todo, desprendía algo nuevo: cariño y aprecio. Percibí una conexión emocional, de comprensión y apoyo, que en un futuro podría llegar a forjarse en algo mucho más fuerte y duradero.

Era demasiado confortable estar abrazada a el. Aportaba calor, como una estufa, pero no solo calor físico sinó también emocional. Protección, seguridad. No por su físico, (que tampoco es para quejarse...) sinó porque inspira confianza. Daba la sensación de que si estás a su lado, sabes que es lo suficientemente poderoso y posee las capacidades necesarias como para protegerte y defenderte. Sinceramente, no quería separarme de él. Pero al pasar unos diez minutos, tuve que obligarme a hacerlo.

Ambos nos aparecimos en la mansión. Narcissa me abrazó al segundo de verme, me sonrió tiernamente y me dio la bienvenida. Me instalé de nuevo en mi cuarto y respiré hondo al finalizar, echando un vistazo a mi nuevo y definitivo hogar.

El lunes siguiente comenzó mi entrenamiento. Me levanté perezosamente, como siempre, pero la ilusión y la determinación me dieron ese empujón para recobrar la energía. En el desayuno, Narcissa se mostró digamos... sospechosamente curiosa.

-"¿Y que tienes pensado hacer vestida así... con ropa deportiva? Si se me permite saber..."

-"Emmm... pues verás. El otro día... Bueno, en enero, más bien. El caso es que-"

-"Quiere entrenarse y ponerse en forma, y yo soy su entrenador, madre." - interrumpió Draco entrando en el comedor con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón de su ya inseparable elegante traje negro.

-"¿Ah si?" - Narcissa nos miró primero a uno y luego a otro con ciertos aires de sospecha, desembocando en una especie de satisfacción, finalizando en una sonrisa pícara volviendo a su taza de té caliente. Daba la impresión de que aquello le complació, como si tuviese un plan que estaba funcionando. Como si supiese algo que veía que se iba a cumplir. Como cuando sabes que dos amigos tuyos se gustan, nunca se hablan y un día entablan una conversación que acaba uniendolos de por vida.

Impresionante. Ese es el correcto adjetivo para describir las extensiones de los alrededores de la mansión. Utilizamos el de la parte trasera, ligeramente pequeño pero suficiente para la tarea a realizar. Frustrante. Esa es la descripción de mi primera experiencia. Realmente era un entrenador muy exigente, pero he de admitir que muy eficaz. Autoritario y con las ideas claras, no hay rodeos que valgan. Las cosas se hacen bien o no se hacen. De esa forma, pasó la primera semana y ya empecé a notar cambios. Increíble.

La segunda fue algo más costosa, pero doblemente eficaz. Además, ese jarabe que me hizo tomar parecía ser bueno. Sabiendo el 'genio' que estaba hecho Draco Malfoy en cuestión de Pociones, él mismo se molestó en crear un líquido fortalecedor y energético que me ayudaría a recuperar fuerzas, a mantenerlas constantes en mi cuerpo y que también me devolvería la vitalidad perdida durante cada sesión.

La tercera fue todavía mejor. Una maňana me desperté curiosa, me levanté de la cama, me miré al espejo y allí estaban las mejorías. Satisfacción y autoestima ligeramente en aumento. ¡Ya casi no tenía nada de aquel desastroso cuerpo de antes! Mi vientre, por primera vez en dos años era casi plano. Lo echaba de menos. Ahora si que se podían ver las tímidas curvas de mi silueta. Me vi a mi misma sonriendo como una tonta. Pero tenía una razón, una buena razón.

Los días pasaron y el ambiente general de la casa se mantuvo en suspenso. Ni feliz ni deprimente. Neutro. Bellatrix se había instalado también aquí. Dado que me daba algo de... mal rollo, e incluso a veces miedo, traté de evitarla siempre que fuese posible. Estaba terriblemente loca. De manicomio.

Un mes entero y los cambios fueron evidentes. Hasta Narcissa me regaló algún que otro cumplido. Por fin me sentía bien conmigo misma. Un problema menos. Tachado de mi lista de desgracias.

Pero lo que realmente me hizo sentir extremadamente feliz fue lo que sucedió una maňana perezosa de principios de julio. Esa noche no lograba conciliar el sueño por una repentina ola de calor, así que me quedé dormida. Un murmuro me devolvió a la vida real, aunque no llegué a ser consciente del todo, mantenía los ojos cerrados con la esperanza de reiniciar el descanso. Una voz suave y mágicamente dulce, como la de los ángeles, repetía mi nombre en susurros. Fui lo suficientemente consciente cómo para notar como dos manos firmemente sujetas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, a la altura de las costillas, me levantaban delicadamente de mi estado anterior: tumbada sobre el colchón y la cómoda almohada. Me sostuvo en todo momento en esa posición de inconscientemente sentada. Hasta fui capaz de oír un murmuro de asombro y fascinación: "Por Merlín, eres preciosa..." exclamó en tono bajo, casi inaudible, esa voz hablando para sí mismo. Los rayos de sol me molestaban reflejando justamente en mis ojos, aunque cerrados, incómodos por la extrema luz. Traté de librarme de ellos de una forma estúpida, haciendo aspavientos con las manos, como espantando moscas.

-"¡Ouch!" - se quejó la voz, provocando que mis ojos se abriesen de repente, y despertándome por completo.

Draco se llevó la mano a uno de sus pómulos, con una expresión frustrada y mostrando un ligero quejido. Clásico ceňo fruncido y labios apretados. Me vi a mi misma saliendo de las molestas sábanas y acercándome hasta donde él estaba sentado al borde de mi cama. Me sentía mal por haberle hecho un pequeño araňazo en su celestial rostro de delicado color pálido y suaves rasgos. Para mi era como intocable, sobrehumano, de otro mundo, una criatura cercana a algo parecido a un ángel caído, pero un ángel al fin y al cabo. Extendí mi brazo y aparté su mano que cubría la herida de minúsculas dimensiones. Acaricié la superficie con el mayor cuidado posible y cuando la examiné, me levanté, cogí una toalla, fui a humedecerla al aseo que había mi habitación y volví a sentarme de rodillas en la cama, justo frente a un inquietantemente silencioso y observador Draco. '¿Por qué me mira así?' pensé. 'Nunca estuvo tan callado.' continué. Justo cuando puse la esquina húmeda de dicha toalla en la supuesta herida, hizo un amago de quejarse, y me agarró por la muňeca. Le miré sorprendida y algo asustada, pero lo único que hizo fue acercarme más a él, de modo que, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, se inclinó hacia mí y unió sus labios con los míos. Otra vez con la mente en blanco. No pude hacer otra cosa que hacer caso a mis instintos y dejarme llevar. En dos o tres segundos ya estaba correspondiendo el beso con la misma pasión y necesidad. Su experiencia y talento natural no tardaron en conseguir la perfecta sincronización de nuestros labios. El beso duró más de un minuto, y a ambos nos importaba nada que nos llegasemos a quedar sin aire, porque lo único imprescindible y urgente era juntar lo máximo posible nuestros labios, con miedo a separarlos. Demasiado tiempo esperando este momento. Demasiado tiempo deseando repetir aquel primer beso en la Sala de los Menesteres. Urgencia y necesidad, así describiría las causas por las que ocurrió esto. Urgencia porque ambos pedíamos a gritos volver a tenernos el uno al otro unidos por nuestros labios sedientos y deseosos de amor. Necesidad porque era evidente que los dos precisábamos de esto más que nada, desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Apasionado y furioso, rudo y tierno. Así era su forma de besar. Todavía mejor que aquella primera experiencia de hace meses. Esta vez ya nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para permitirnos una extensión de minuto y medio, diría que dos. Pausamos para recuperar aire, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas, mirándonos a los ojos. Oh seňor, pero que bonitos eran sus ojos. Inclasificables entre el azul cielo y el gris plateado. Brillantes y llenos de vida. Increíblemente expresivos y grandes. Se podía ver su alma a través de ellos. Me eché a reir como una niña pequeña ilusionada y emocionada por un feliz acontecimiento. Debí de contagiarle la risa, porque al momento él también sonreía como un imbécil. Menudo par de tontos.

-"Emm... creo que debería irme." - dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por detrás de su cabeza, síntoma de incomodidad por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nunca creí que precisamente Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, reaccionase de esta forma tras besar a una chica. Me imaginaba que sería completamente natural y orgulloso, abierto y sin timidez o vergüenza. Pero nada de eso, de hecho, parecía levemente sonrojado. 'Aww... Qué mono", pensé cuando se dirigía a la puerta y desaparecía.


	21. Chapter 21

**Nunca me imaginé que un personaje fuese tan complicado de desarrollar. Gracias, Draco, muy amable por tu parte xD**

* * *

Capítulo 21.

Todo ese día transcurrió lentamente. El tiempo había vuelto a templarse, ni excesivo calor ni lluvias veraniegas. Me quedé recostada en mi cama, cansada y emocionada por la forma en que esta mañana me desperté, con el beso de la persona más increíble de mi vida. Le dí vueltas y más vueltas al tema, preguntándome por qué me había besado, si fue otro momento de disfrute para sí mismo, si realmente había que darle importancia, o si tal vez era una muestra de los sentimientos de ambos.

A la hora de la cena, tras escuchar el aviso de los elfos domésticos, me calcé, me puse una chaqueta (la chaqueta cedida por la colección de ropa sin usar de Draco que Narcissa me regaló) y salí de mi cuarto. Escuché pasos justo después de oír una puerta cerrarse, me imaginaba quien podría ser, pero no me atreví a mirar atrás. Se podría decir que tenía miedo a chocar con la realidad y descubrir que ese beso tampoco había significado nada. Bajé las escaleras y al llegar al descansillo antes de la puerta del salón comedor, una mano me rodeó la cintura y me dejó arrinconada entre la pared y su alta figura.

Draco llevaba su camisa impecablemente blanca, planchada y perfectamente abotonada, metida por dentro de su pantalón de carísima tela negra, conjunto de ese elegantísimo traje que tan bien se le ceňía al cuerpo. De esta forma siempre se podía apreciar sus abdominales bien definidos, no musculados, pero sí en plena forma. Despegó sus ojos de mí para mirar a ambos lados y a sus espaldas para controlar si había alguien que pudiese vernos, y cuando quedó satisfecho, volvió a bajar su mirada hacia mi baja estatura. Sus ojos brillaban con algo parecido a ansias y necesidad, pero también cariño y aprecio. Sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba mis brazos con sus manos de arriba a abajo. En ningún momento nos dejamos de mirar, algo que me provocó un apreciable aumento de las pulsaciones y... ¿Es esto a lo que suelen llamar excitación?

Se inclinó hacia mí y cuando estuvo a centímetros de mi, no pude evitar ponerme de puntillas para acortar el espacio entre ambos y atrapar con mis labios sus carnosos y apetecibles labios. No pareció sorprendido en absoluto, ya que no tardó en corresponder el beso de la misma forma. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos tratando de acercarlo aún más. Acabé cansándome de estar así y como si tuviésemos conexión telepática, el me agarró en la zona más alta de mis muslos y me alzó en el aire permitiéndome rodear su cintura con mis piernas. Ahora si estaba cómoda. No tenía que preocuparme más de ello y podía centrarme en continuar con el beso. Se extendió por más de un minuto, e incluso dos. Apenas respiramos, cortos espacios de cinco cada vez que realmente lo necesitábamos. Pero solo lo justo y necesario para no tener que separarnos por mucho tiempo.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos teníamos intención de entrar a cenar, algo que ya ni tenía en mente, él mismo se puso a subir las escaleras conmigo en brazos, los dos de nuevo riéndonos como auténticos idiotas. Hasta que...

-"Draco, querido, ¿no vienes a cenar?" - preguntó desde la puerta del salón la dulce voz de Narcissa. Gracias a Merlín, ya estábamos fuera de vista, tras subir el primer grupo de escaleras. Ambos nos paramos en seco, en pleno beso, abrimos los ojos, separamos nuestros labios y nos miramos algo temerosos de habernos metido en un lío.

-"Eeeeh... Si, madre. Estaba de camino." - contestó Draco algo dubitativo y si, algo molesto.

-"Te esperamos."

-"Gracias, madre." - entornó los ojos con una expresión en su rostro que decía claramente que le fastidiaba tener que interrumpir su momento de 'disfrute' merecido tras más de un aňo sin poder divertirse. Me dejó ponerme sobre mis propios pies y me hizo un gesto de 'espera a que baje yo primero, y luego vienes como si no pasase nada'. Asentí con la cabeza y lo vi desaparecer, otra vez. Me pregunto cómo puede lograr ser tan expresivo con tan sólo mirarte.

Esa noche estuve reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido entre los dos. Desde que lo vi aquel día de septiembre frente a mi, y sentí cómo mi corazón iba a salirse del pecho de lo inesperado y misterioso que parecía todo. Era la primera primerísima vez que me miraba, pero era una mirada neutra, como cuando miras a una planta o como cuando miras al vaso de agua de las comidas, como la nada que era. Luego ocurrió lo peor que jamás podría imaginarme, de repente era huérfana. Pensaba que eso solo ocurría en los libros y las historias infantiles. El repentino vacío de mi vida en ese momento desencadenó en un intento de suicidio pero justo en el momento preciso aparece Draco como en los cuentos de princesas y me salva la vida, a su manera, pero lo cierto es que si no fuese por él, ya no estaría aquí. Él dejó claro que se limitaba a obedecer las órdenes de su madre. Luego vino ese extraño día en que, por primera vez vi al Draco más humano, un Draco que lloraba. Posteriormente todo ese vaivén de emociones, de peleas, de malhumoradas palabras de rechazo, de jornadas que pasaba totalmente ignorada, como si fuese otro objeto inútil en la Sala de los Menesteres. Vino un más que esperado y deseado primer beso, pero que al momento fue destruido con más palabras hirientes. Semanas de silencio y separación entre ambos, que luego, con mis buenas acciones como enfermera y cuidadora de un enfermo irritante y desagradecido, todo parecía quedar atrás y borrón y cuenta nueva, aquí no ha pasado nada. Me hablaba como a una hermana, se preocupó por mi bienestar y se ofreció a ayudarme. Semanas más tarde de vuelta otra vez a la división, a evitarnos mutuamente, a más peleas y palabras aún más hirientes que incluían deseos de muerte. Todo ello se acaba barriendo como el polvo del suelo en el momento en que tengo que volver a actuar como 'protectora-acompaňante-reconfortadora-buena-hermana adoptiva-amiga' de un nuevamente herido casi moribundo Draco. Para acabar, tras todo el estrés y la presión del 'dia D', de vuelta a la mansión, las cosas se van estabilizando y sin darnos cuenta, acabamos adquiriendo una confianza tal, que se establece una especie de conexión amistosa-afectiva en la cual tanto el uno como el otro nos entendemos con tan sólo una mirada o un gesto, a pesar de que nuestras conversaciones y encuentros eran escasas y limitados a una tarea específica, respectivamente. Todo desembocando en una maňana perezosa en la que un segundo beso, mucho más elaborado y sentido, nos coge por sorpresa. Con un tercero, algo más pasional y físico, como broche final. Resumiendo, y como conclusión... no tenía ni la menor idea de adónde iba a llegar esto, si es que continuaba así. Estaba más confusa que nunca en mi vida. Y todo por culpa del complicado y enmarañado carácter bipolar, frío, confuso, cambiante, calculador e inteligente de Draco Malfoy.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22.

Y de vuelta a la monotonía, tras ese 'incidente' a mitad de camino hacia el salón-comedor, interrumpido por Narcissa en el preciso momento antes de que pudiese pasar algo (o no). Al día siguiente ni siquiera lo vi en las comidas. Pasó la semana entera y apenas lo había visto un par de veces y siempre saliendo del despacho de Lucius. Las reuniones continuaban como mínimo una vez por semana, aunque la mayoría de ellas eran sólo para 'los Mortifagos adultos' por decirlo de alguna forma. Con lo cual, me escabullía antes de que cambiasen de opinión. Estaba harta de mi habitación, la tenía demasiado vista, me consumía en el aburrimiento. Al final, lo único que hacía era dormir, comer y leer de vez en cuando una novela de la biblioteca, pero me desinteresaba del argumento al cabo de una hora.

Debo admitir que eché algo de menos a Draco, y no sabía por qué. En mi cabeza rondaba la pequeña idea de que había algo, pero de vuelta a la realidad, esa idea se esfumaba porque simplemente, me parecía estúpido pensar que alguien como él llegaría a estar con alguien como yo. Era una locura, una locura irreal e imposible. Pero entonces... ¿qué significaron esos dos besos en un mismo día? No parecieron en absoluto algo fingido, de hecho, tras el primero recuerdo que se había sonrojado levemente, y el segundo fue increíblemente apasionado, como necesitado y ansiado. ¿O es que solo eran impresiones mías? Seguía confusa. Me sentía tontamente confusa.

Mi yo de hace un año se habría vuelto loca, se habría puesto roja como un tomate e incluso se podría haber puesto a chillar en el momento en que Draco estuviese así de cerca de mí. Y posiblemente se hubiese desmayado tras el primer beso. Pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, nada de eso me ocurrió. De hecho, todo fue tan natural que ni me dio tiempo a reflexionar sobre ello. No parecían ser algo malo, al contrario, todo parecía correcto, en el momento perfecto, sin signos de arrepentimiento. Pero al mismo tiempo en mi interior había una vocecita que me repetía 'desconfía, no te dejes llevar tan fácilmente, puedes salir mal de todo esto'. Y por eso, no deseché la idea de que sus acciones tuviesen como propósito autodemostrarse que todavía conservaba su título de conquistador rompecorazones que no se enamora, solo se autocomplace, y se entretiene y disfruta con la compañía de aquellas que él mismo seleccionaba. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Esa era la teoría que mejor encajaba, y tenía miedo. Porque caí en la trampa. Me dejé llevar por mi inexplicable, irracional e inevitable debilidad por Draco Malfoy. Y no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el hecho de convivir en un mismo espacio los dos, es lo más peligroso que me podría ocurrir: el agua y la esponja, la debilidad y el débil, Draco y yo. Lo realmente sorprendente es que aún no estando en su mejor momento, física y psicológicamente agotado y exhausto, todavía ha sido capaz de aprovecharse de la situación y salirse con la suya. Aunque por otra parte, no podía decir que me disgustaron aquellos 'deslices'. De hecho, son parte de mi mayor deseo, como vengo diciendo desde el principio.

A lo mejor las cosas debían seguir así, cada uno por un lado, sin contacto, sin ningún tipo de relación, como desconocidos. Pero... y esos dos urgentes e impacientes besos en un mismo día... ¿tendrían algún significado de verdad? ¿un significado que ninguno de los dos logramos entender? ¡Aaah, por Merlín! ¡Qué quebradero de cabeza!

Dos semanas después de todo ello, la situación era la misma. Apenas me lo encontraba por la mansión. Y cuando lo hacía, ni nos mirábamos. Los libros me servían de objetos para disimular, ya que, repito, estaba consumida por el aburrimiento y sus argumentos me cansaban al poco tiempo. Necesitaba vida. Algo interesante que hacer, estaba recluida en este enorme 'amago' de castillo. En cualquier momento iba a explotar, seguro. El sábado por la tarde, me senté en uno de los sillones de la planta baja en una especie de ensanchamiento del pasillo entre el salón-comedor y la sala de visitas, con un libro escogido al azar apoyado sobre mis piernas, que dejé que colgasen por uno de los reposabrazos, mientras mi espalda se acomodaba en un cojín también apoyado contra el otro reposabrazos. Cuando estaba acabando el quinto capítulo, el ruido de una puerta abrirse, luego cerrarse y a continuación unos pasos, me desconcentraron. Por la esquina del fondo apareció Draco, con otro de sus elegantes y caros trajes negros, que desde este año parecían su uniforme. Apostaría por que alguien le había enseñado a caminar de esa forma tan típica de los modelos, pero recuerdo que es así desde que lo conozco, con lo cual, parece que le sale naturalmente. Así de lejos estaba tan... perfecto. Ahora su pelo había crecido, y ¿es posible que pareciese más alto que la última vez? En fin, que pasó de largo sin apenas mirarme. Eso me recordó que un día tenía que agradecerle de alguna forma todo lo que hizo como entrenador, desde entonces nunca tuve oportunidad.

Volví a retomar la lectura donde lo había dejado pero una mano apareció de la nada y me arrancó el libro de las manos. Sorprendida, miré hacia arriba para encontrarme a Draco con el ejemplar en su mano, dejándolo caer en la mesa de al lado. Miró repetidas veces a su alrededor, no había nadie, y volvió a mí. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la ventana tras de mi, el azul cielo ahora predominaba sobre el gris tormenta. Y sus pupilas... ¿estaban dilatadas? En un libro había leído que ese era uno de los síntomas que indicaban cuando alguien se sentía atraído por aquella a la que estaba... mirando...

Se inclinó hacia mí, me agarró por las muňecas para impedir que me moviese, y su cara se quedó a dos centímetros de la mía. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, ninguna sonrisa, solo una mirada fría, sin aparentes muestras de sentimiento. Y finalmente, atrapó mis labios con los suyos, otra vez. Respondí de inmediato, porque siendo sincera, me encantaba el sabor, el calor y la textura de sus labios. Me incliné más hacia delante para acercarme a él y sólo conseguí que el beso se profundizase. Por fin me dejó libre, y pude apoyar mis manos sobre sus hombros. Esta vez el beso no fue apasionado pero si con sentimiento, lento y profundo.

Poco a poco me fui incorporando de modo que acabé de rodillas sobre el reposabrazos, a la altura perfecta para que estuviésemos frente a frente. Terminó dejando sus manos sujetas a ambos lados de mis caderas, mientras yo acabé con su sedoso pelo entrelazado por entre mis dedos. Pero de repente, se paró en seco, se separó de mi, me miró inexpresivamente y se fue a paso ligero en la misma dirección a la que se dirigió antes de volver atrás y cogerme por sorpresa, para luego dejarme allí sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, ni siquiera si moverme o quedarme en el mismo sitio como si nada.

¡Pero qué odioso el muy desgraciado! ¿Qué pretende con todo esto? ¿Matarme de desesperación? ¿Confundirme? ¿Por qué a mí? Si de verdad significan algo me gustaría saberlo, y si no, también querría saber que soy una simple diversión. Me sentía ofendida, utilizada. ¿De verdad valía la pena dejar que se saliese con la suya y ceder sólo porque es mi supuesta 'debilidad'? ¡Vamos! Que sea débil vale, pero dejar que me utilice y se aproveche de ello, no. No me ha demostrado nada para dejar que me tratase de esta forma. Necesito respuestas.

A partir de ese día evité a toda costa salir de mi cuarto. Las cuatro paredes cada vez se hacían más pequeňas y en cualquier momento estaba segura de que me acorralarían. Por un lado deseaba con toda mi alma dejarme llevar otra vez por los encantos de mi vecino de habitación, pero por otro, solo quería estar lo más lejos posible de él, sin darle oportunidades para volver a atacar. Pero en realidad me importaba poco que me atacase, siempre que fuese de esa forma tan maravillosa. ¡NO! No me puedo rendir. Debo enfrentarme a mi debilidad.

Y así era mi mente, día tras día, consumiéndose con pensamientos de todo tipo, contradiciéndose. '¡Que alguien me rescate ya!' pensaba cada segundo. Una tarde escuché unos golpecitos en mi puerta.

-"Adelante." - contesté en voz alta y clara. Era Narcissa. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-"¿Qué tal estás, Elisabeth?"

-"Ehmmm... bien. Supongo. ¿Por?"

-"Te noto algo... huidiza. Apenas vienes a comer o al salón. Llevas unos días encerrada aquí. ¿Te ocurre algo?"

-"No. Estoy... bien. Tranquila." - decidí no preocuparle más.

-"¿Segura?"

-"S-si."

-"Está bien." - se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, se detuvo -"Sé de otra persona que está pasando por lo mismo que tú, y no está muy lejos. Sé que es difícil todo esto, pero todo ayuda. Y cuando te surgen oportunidades, buenas oportunidades que te pueden ayudar a mejorar tu día a día en momentos duros como los que estamos pasando, no las dejes escapar. A veces hay que... arriesgar para saber si estábamos en lo cierto. Todos desconfiamos ante algo sorprendente y que nos coge por sorpresa, pero repito, hay ocasiones en las que vale la pena arriesgar." - dijo solemnemente antes de irse.

'¿Se referirá a eso que tanto me preocupa en los últimos días?' pensé.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23.

Inicios de agosto. Calor... moderado. Ambiente general en la mansión... neutral. Estado de ánimo... aburrida e inquieta como un perro que lleva sin salir de casa semanas. Nivel de desesperación... otra vez echando de menos a Draco, a pesar de estar pared con pared.

Definitivamente, era adicta a él. A su imagen en si. A su persona en toda su extensión. A su forma de caminar, a su altura, sus rasgos faciales, sus ojos inclasificables por color, a su increíblemente impecable pelo rubio platino claro como la luz de un día soleado, a su voz, a su sonrisa burlona y vanidosa... Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no sonreía, y eso lo odiaba. Odiaba no ver su boca arqueada con las comisuras en lo más alto, indicando que, en efecto, sonreía.

Desistí de mi reclusión y me fui a buscar un entretenimiento. La biblioteca pareció un buen lugar, ya que tampoco había muchos más sitios donde pasar el rato en aquella mansión. Me acordé de aquella búsqueda que tenía pendiente, aquella sobre las amazonas y esas leyendas. Tenía tiempo de sobra, así que no me importó pasarme allí el día entero, y así lo hice. Toda la mañana, con una pausa para la comida, y luego toda la tarde. Logré encontrar un par de ejemplares con leyendas antiguas que hablaba sobre ellas, pero seguía sin datos concretos sobre el tema. Quería características físicas y psicológicas, épocas, fechas, logros... algo que me indicase el por qué Draco me había llamado así en Navidad.

El cielo fue oscureciendo, pero yo estaba centrada en mis pensamientos. Tan centrada que ni me di cuenta de que me observaban.

-"¿Se puede saber qué buscas?" - una voz rompió el silencio sepulcral del amplio espacio de la habitación, haciendo que diese un salto a causa del susto. Me di la vuelta y allí estaba dicho sujeto, tan tranquilo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, llevando una expresión de indiferencia. 'Wow! Hace mucho que no lo escuchaba hablar' pensé.

-"Ehmm... nada, una cosa que quería... consultar..." - contesté en un hilillo de voz, casi para mí misma. No me atreví a mirarle. Demasiada tentación y recuerdos de las últimas veces que nos... encontramos.

-"Y esa cosa... ¿es?" - preguntó interesado.

-"Mmmm... pues..." - estaba pensando una excusa para ahorrarme el embarazoso momento de explicarle que desde Navidades estaba intrigada por aquello que le oí decir ese día, pero fui interrumpida por una mano que me arrancó bruscamente el libro que tenía en la mano.

-"¿Leyendas antiguas?" - preguntó extraňado -"¿Qué quieres saber sobre leyendas antiguas?"

-"Bueno, pues... el otro día. Más bien, hace unos meses escuché algo sobre-"

-"¿Amazonas?" - levantó una ceja a modo inquisitivo.

-"S-si..." - respondí en voz muy baja, incapaz de mirar al frente.

-"Me lo imaginaba." - afirmó conocedor de mi respuesta con antelación.

-"¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo?" - '¿como demonios lo ha adivinado?' pensé.

-"No eres muy difícil de rastrear. ¿No has pensado en que cabe la posibilidad de que, aquel día en que te salvé de comerte el suelo desde lo alto de esa escalera de allí, haya vuelto más tarde a mirar en la misma estantería donde buscabas, y así saber qué libros consultabas?" - explicó en modo sabelotodo, con esa cara de satisfacción y algo de arrogancia que utilizaba tan, tan a menudo en Hogwarts.

-"Oh, ya..." - razoné lo que había dicho y me sentí estúpida, otra vez.

-"¿Sigues interesada en saber sobre ellas o vas a quedarte ahí petrificada todo lo que queda de día?" - preguntó con ese tono despectivo típico de su repertorio, aunque he de reconocer que era la primera vez que no parecía despectivo, sinó más bien afectivo-amistoso, como si hablase con una amiga o hermana.

-"¿Qué? Ah! Si." - lo reconozco, estaba algo... descentrada.

-"Por Salazar! No entiendo por qué cada vez que hablamos pareces uno de esos Weasley. Y sé perfectamente que no eres así de estúpida, al contrario, pero a cada conversación te conviertes en una persona torpe y distraída. Deja eso, en serio." - exclamó haciendo aspavientos en el aire, entre frustrado y sorprendido.

-"Lo sé." - respondí avergonzada e incómoda.

-"Prométemelo." - me seňaló directamente con su dedo índice y una mirada esperanzada.

-"Ha-haré lo que pueda." - levanté las manos a modo de rendición.

-"Entonces ¿quieres o no?" - preguntó otra vez.

-"¿Qué-Ah! Si, claro." - 'céntrate Elisabeth, por Merlín.' repetí varias veces en mi cabeza.

-"Permíteme un segundo..." - hizo un gesto para que me apartase. Di un paso hacia atrás y en seguida comenzó a escanear los títulos de los lomos de los libros situados justo frente a sus ojos. Luego se agachó y miró entre aquellos que estaban a esa altura. Al final extrajo como cuatro libros distintos, se giró, y me ordenó seguiré con un movimiento de mano. Resulta que en la zona más oculta de la biblioteca había una mesa gigante hecha de viejo roble, con unas sillas de la misma edad a su alrededor. Se sentó y explayó todos los libros en toda la mesa. Yo me senté cautelosamente sin perder un detalle de todos sus movimientos. Era simplemente, fascinante. Cómo rebuscada por todas las páginas seriamente concentrado, y se le iluminaba el rostro cuando encontraba lo que buscaba, dejando el libro frente a mi para dejarme leerlo. Realmente me tuve que esforzar para despegar los ojos de él y mirar las letras y frases justo debajo de mi codo, que sujetaba el brazo, cuya mano estaba reposando sobre mi mejilla. Seguramente parecía la típica cría de instituto admirando a su príncipe azul.

-"Mira al libro." - dijo sin alzar la vista con un tono suave pero con intención de regaňarme y hacer que me centrase. Y lo hice, pero también me sonrojé.

Encontré cosas muy interesantes, sobre todo sus aventuras legendarias y fantásticas, pero lo que más me gustó fue la parte en que describían el carácter y las características de esas figuras de historias de ficción. Eran guerreras, mujeres guerreras. Mujeres fuertes, de complexión sana y fuerte. Independientes y luchadoras. Mujeres poderosas que se enfrentaban a los hombres, en demostración de las capacidades del sexo femenino frente al masculino. No inferiores, sinó iguales. Durante todas las épocas de la antigüedad: griegos, romanos, edad antigua, medieval e incluso el siglo XX, representadas cómo mujeres hermosas y guerreras.

-"Increíbles." - comenté asombrada observando uno de los grabados de la parte superior de la página que acababa de leer.

-"Eso pensaba yo cuando era pequeño y leía esos mismos libros." - respondió relajadamente echándose hacía atrás apoyado en el respaldo de la silla.

-"¿Que los leías de pequeño? ¿De verdad?" - pregunté asombrada desviando mi mirada hasta la suya buscando una respuesta. Me imaginé a un pequeño Draco Malfoy con ese enorme libro, probablemente más grande que él, apoyado sobre sus pequeñas piernas de niňo, y fascinado con los dibujos e ilustraciones de estas mujeres. Casi me derrito de lo mono que se veía en mi mente.

-"Siii. De hecho... siempre quise una para mí." - explicó repentinamente entusiasmado.

-"¿Que querías una... amazona?" - cuestioné boquiabierta ante su confesión.

-"Si, de verdad que quería una para mí solo. Bueno... la verdad es que aún quiero una. Sooolo para mí. Una amazona... wow! tienen que ser grandiosas." - pasó de una actitud casi infantil a una sonrisa lujuriosa y ansiosa.

-"Ya veo..." - dije con una media sonrisa dándole a la cabeza de un lado al otro, como diciendo 'menudo elemento está hecho este chico'.

-"¿¡Qué!? ¿Es que es malo tener fantasías? Estoy seguro de que tú tampoco te libras." - protestó y luego cuestionó con cierta sorna.

-"Todo el mundo tiene. Yo no he dicho nada en contra de eso."

-"¿Eso es un sí? Ha! Lo sabía!" - dijo triunfante -"y... ¿de que van las tuyas, eh?" - frunció el ceňo en modo acusador.

-"Privado." - contesté rápidamente, aunque en mi mente gritaba 'Tú! Sobre tí, imbécil!'.

-"Algún día lo descubriré." - dijo pensativo y con determinación y tono decisivo.

-"Oye... y... cuando el otro... día... ¿a cual te referías? ¿A la poderosa y fuerte... o a una de aquellas a las que representan en actitud de... rendición y humilladas? Como... en esta foto de aquí." - me atreví a preguntar, enseňandole una imagen en la que se veía a una amazona tumbada en el suelo, sin arma, desprotegida y sin fuerzas.

-"Una como esta..." - contestó suspirando mientras buscaba entre las páginas hasta que se detuvo en una y la seňaló con el dedo. Era preciosa. No era una de esas que parecían gigantes con pechos enormes y rasgos masculinizados. Era una mujer normal, bien proporcionada, con rasgos muy femeninos y dulces, pero una actitud fuerte y segura de sí misma, capaz de autodefenderse. Largos cabellos negros como el azabache, al igual que sus ojos. Amplias caderas y curvas bien delimitadas a lo largo de su figura. En una mano llevaba una especie de lanza tan alta como ella, que se apoyaba en el suelo, y en la otra portaba una espada brillante y afilada, imponente.

-"¿De verdad?" - pregunté totalmente asombrada.

-"¿Es que siempre tienes que cuestionarme todo lo que digo? ¡Pues claro!"

-"Lo siento."

-"No hay que disculparse cuando no se ha hecho nada malo, recuérdalo."

-"Ya."

-"¿Te referías al día después de Navidad, verdad?"

-"¡Mira ahora quien cuestiona a quien!"

-"¿Si ó no?"

-"Si."

-"Pues era esa, si."

-"Gracias." - sonreí ampliamente.

-"No es un cumplido, es la realidad."

-"¿De verda-Oh! Perdón, lo olvidaba." - me interrumpí a mí misma antes de volver a cuestionar sus respuestas, y me sonrojé, otra vez. Soltó una carcajada. La primera en mucho tiempo, y no decepcionó en absoluto, su sonrisa iluminaba toda la biblioteca.

-"¿Vienes?" - dijo ofreciéndome su mano. Ni me había dado cuenta de que ya se había puesto de pié y estaba frente a mi. Le dí la mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

Ambos salimos del tremendamente espacioso lugar, cerró la puerta tras de sí y sin soltarme la mano, me condujo a nuestros cuartos. No sin antes de dejarme entrar en mi habitación, tirar de mí para acercarme a él y atrapar mis labios con los suyos posesivamente aunque de una forma dulce y suave, sin prisas. Dio unos pasos hacia delante empujandome consigo en esa dirección, hasta que mi espalda chocó con la puerta de mi cuarto, algo que no logró apartarnos, sinó apresurar el ritmo del beso, hasta que fue imprescindible respirar y nos separamos. Yo no pude evitar reírme tontamente, cosa que sí le hizo volver a sonreír antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta.


	24. Chapter 24

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, me encanta saber que os engancha y que esperáis con ganas los capítulos. Sigo poco convencida por cómo estoy desarrollando el personaje de Draco, es MUY complicado (y por eso es mi personaje favorito de la saga, pero bueh... xD) El caso es que esta parte no es de las mejores, en el sentido de argumento, pero dentro de poco ya pasarán cosas interesantes, cambios y sucesos para engrosar la historia. De momento estoy iniciando la "relación" entre Elisabeth y Draco. Si creéis que sobran todas estas 'sesiones' de besuqueos y rollos a mitad de camino de la cena y etc... sabed que quedan unos pocos más, junto con un importante acontecimiento en la vida de Elisabeth, y después ya empieza lo interesante. Paciencia, por favor. :")**

* * *

Capítulo 24.

Esa noche dormí de un tirón. Sin preocupaciones ni quebraderos de cabeza. Desde que tuvimos esa larga conversación relajada y animada, me di cuenta de que no trataba de ignorarme, de hecho, nos llevábamos bastante bien. Solo deseaba que esto continuase así de bien por una larga temporada.

Al día siguiente, coincidimos a la hora de salir de la habitación para ir a desayunar, y caminamos en silencio parte del camino. Digo parte del camino porque cuando sólo quedaba un grupo de escaleras que bajar para llegar al salón comedor, me arrinconó contra la pared. ¿Que cómo lo hizo? Sencillo, acercándose cada vez más a mi, de forma que yo me pegaba más a la pared para cederle espacio. No puedo evitar bloquearme física y mentalmente cada vez que lo tengo cerca, es como una fuerza sobrenatural. Así que sin decir absolutamente nada, se acercó muy despacio hasta que no quedaba espacio entre los dos. Alzó mi cabeza poniendo su mano bajo mi mentón, y atacó sin más detenimientos. Mi mente ya no estaba completamente en blanco, estaba consciente para disfrutar de todas esas sensaciones tan nuevas y emocionantes que surgían cada vez que me besaba. Levanté mis brazos y acaricié sus mejillas con mis manos, en una tentativa para acercarlo todavía más a mí. Debió de notar mis intenciones y en cuestión de segundos agarró sus manos en ambos lados de mi cintura y la acercó a la suya. 'Maldita la diferencia de altura...'. Decidió optar por la misma estrategia del otro día, bajó sus manos hasta el inicio de mis muslos y con mi espalda completamente apoyada contra la pared, me alzó brevemente en el aire permitiéndome rodear su cintura con mis piernas. Definitivamente, esa era la mejor opción cuando decidiesemos encontrarnos de esta forma.

Si alguien nos viese, diría que prácticamente nos devorábamos mutuamente. No sé de dónde salía tanta pasión, ¿la tendría guardada en un cajón cerrado con una llave que Draco casualmente tenía?. El caso es que el desayuno ya no me importaba nada. Como si me quedaba hambrienta toda mi vida, si eso significaba estar eternamente aferrada a sus endemoniadamente deliciosos y apetitosos labios.

'¡Maldita sea la necesidad de respirar!' pensé cuando pausamos para tomar una bocanada de aire. '¿Azul cielo o gris tormenta?' me preguntaba al mirarle a los ojos. Aparté un mechón de pelo que le molestaba cerca del ojo, y sus facciones se suavizaron. '¿Por qué estaba tenso?'. Juntó su frente con la mía y no dejó de mantener contacto visual, como si intentase memorizar mi mirada. Finalmente alargué los brazos hasta que me abracé a él y reposé la cabeza en su hombro. Nunca en la vida me separaría de él. Sentí como que todo surgía de forma tan natural que cabía la posibilidad de que existiese el destino, y que éste decidiese juntarnos.

-"Buenos días." - susurró con una media sonrisa, al dejarme volver a ponerme sobre mis propios pies.

-"Y tan buenos..." - contesté mientras me sonrojaba mirando hacia otro lado.

Por la tarde bajé hasta el jardín trasero a dar un paseo. Necesitaba renovar el aire. Recorrí la zona de los árboles frutales, ahora mustios y sin vida, y al encontrar un lugar perfecto, me tumbé en la hierba, cerré los ojos y me sumí en un estado de relajación.

Al cabo de un rato, el sol se tapó, o al menos no llegaba hasta donde yo me encontraba. Abrí un ojo para inspeccionar mis alrededores y me encuentro a Draco agachado a mi lado mirándome. 'En serio, yo me rindo', pensé.

-"¿Hola?" - pregunté extraňada.

-"¿Puedo?" - dijo seňalando al espacio a mi derecha.

-"Claro." - contesté mientras me sentaba. 'Adios a mi siesta, prefiero esto', pensé. Se sacó la chaqueta, la extendió en la hierba y se sentó encima.

-"¿Qué hacías?" - preguntó casualmente la pregunta más estúpida de la historia ya que era obvio que me intentaba relajar.

-"Descansar de esa casa. Estoy sobrecargada, me aburro DEMASIADO." - decidí ser sincera y remarqué la última palabra.

-"Lo entiendo perfectamente. Llevo toda mi vida ahí metido."

-"Es desesperante."

-"Si."

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras los dos miramos al horizonte.

-"¿Qué tal está Goyle?" - preguntó repentinamente.

-"¿Qué?" - exclamé sorprendida.

-"Ya me has respondido." - dijo con un tono pasivo.

-"Pero..."

-"Nah, curiosidad..."

-"Ehmm... el día en que sufriste el ataque en el baňo... vino a vernos, tú estabas dormido y me pidió que hablásemos fuera. Allí hablamos sobre la situación y sacamos la conclusión de que lo que teníamos era estúpido, con lo que decidimos dejarlo."

-"Ese Goyle... parecía un cabeza hueca..."

-"Cuando quiere puede llegar a ser muy listo."

-"Es decir, casi nunca."

-"Oh, no seas así. Es tu amigo."

-"Ya. Pero eso no quita de que sea un cabeza hueca."

-"Vale, como tu digas."

Otro silencio...

-"¿Y tus amigos?" - me preguntó.

-"¿Qué amigos?"

-"Los de Ravenclaw..."

-"Son compaňeros."

-"¿No tienes...amigos?"

-"Soy bastante antisocial. Me cuesta mucho integrarme. Y a eso súmale mi timidez y poca personalidad... Es lógico que nadie me hable."

-"¿Tú crees que si fueses antisocial me estarías hablando? Probablemente estarías huyendo para alejarte y evitar mantener una conversación."

-"Hago que la gente me evite, inconscientemente provoco el rechazo. No estoy hecha para estar rodeada de gente."

-"Pues no lo parecía esta mañana... eh?" - dijo en un tono burlón.

-"Mi espacio vital es lo mejor que tengo. Nunca permito que lo rebasen." - ignoré mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-"Creo que ya lo he invadido..."

-"Oh cállate!" - miré para la hierba bajo mis pies.

Y después de unos segundos de silencio...

-"Eso es que no has encontrado gente que valga la pena dejar entrar en tu espacio vital." - comentó mientras se relajaba y se tumbaba en la hierba.

-"Es posible..." - dije pensativa.

Me puse a recapitular mentalmente mi historial de amistades y conocidos, y efectivamente, nadie excepto mis padres habían rebasado mi línea de confort. Estaba centrada en mis pensamientos hasta que unos agudos dedos me pincharon en un lado, justo donde la zona de las costillas, y me desconcentré. Me giré de golpe a la izquierda pero no había nadie (solo había una persona más conmigo, y estaba a la derecha, obviamente). Miré a mi derecha y vi a un malamente disimulado Draco. Solo le faltaba silbar una melodía aleatoria, como en las películas.

-"Ay." - me quejé sarcásticamente mirándole con cara poco divertida, a lo que respondió levantando las manos frente a él con cara de inocente. Pero en cuanto me di la vuelta, volvió a atacar en el mismo lugar. Le miré sorprendida alzando una ceja a modo de pregunta, pero me ignoró y volvió a extender el brazo para atacar una tercera vez. Con una mano lo detuve, antes de que llegase a su objetivo, pero se resistió.

-"Deja. De. Hacer. Eso." - avisé mientras me intentaba librar de su mano inquieta. Conseguí inmovilizarla apretando su muňeca contra la hierba, pero me olvidaba de la otra mano. Me anticipé a sus primeros movimientos pero acabó ganándome y agarró mi muňeca.

'Genial, ¿ahora cuanto tiempo vamos a quedarnos así?' pensé mientras entornaba los ojos.

-"Vale, sí que es cierto lo que dices. No te gusta que te toquen." - confirmó a modo de diagnóstico.

-"¿Y esa era tu forma de comprobarlo? Muy profesional, si." - contesté con sarcasmo.

-"Tengo mis técnicas..." - presumió.

-"Ya veo..." - le miré con sospecha.

-"Te recuerdo que por la mañana no te quejarte en absoluto..." - comentó en tono ligeramente acusador.

-"Está bien, don sabelotodo." - jugué con el brazo que tenía en mi poder. Dejó la mano muerta, así que parecía un muňeco. De repente me sentía como una niňa pequeňa, y no me di cuenta de que me estaba riendo sola. El brazo cobró vida de nuevo y trató de liberarse, pero no le permití. Puse el brazo por encima de su cabeza y lo sujeté contra la hierba con fuerza. Caí en la cuenta de que estaba arrodillada justo a su lado, tan cerca que mis rodillas rozaban con sus costillas, con la tela de la camisa por medio, lógicamente. Debió de ser muy evidente mi cara de culpabilidad, porque aprovechando mi despiste, tiró de mi por el brazo que tenía agarrado, y me acercó a él, que permanecía tumbado. Cerró el escaso espacio que nos distanciaba y me besó. Inconscientemente lo solté y llevé mis manos a su rostro, mientras que él reposó las suyas en ambos lados de mis caderas. Tras un intenso minuto fue imprescindible respirar, momento que aprovechó para recostarme en la hierba, él encima de mi, apoyado sobre sus brazos a ambos lados de mis hombros. Yo dejé que mis piernas rodeasen su cuerpo, con lo que él se situó en medio para mayor comodidad.

Adicción. Esa es la palabra para explicar mis acciones. Una vez que probé sus labios, no podía dejar de desear tenerlos de nuevo sobre los míos, una y otra vez.

A partir de ese día nos vimos más a menudo. Hablábamos, soltaba una de sus típicas salidas de tema en mitad de la conversación, consiguiendo que me rindiese y finalmente caíamos en la tentación de besarnos hasta que ya no podíamos más. Realmente no sabía lo que había entre nosotros, pero fuese lo que fuese, no quería que acabase nunca.


	25. Chapter 25

**LO SIENTO! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Estaba cansada y falta de inspiración, por lo que nunca me apetecía seguir escribiendo. Tengo ideas para el futuro de la historia, pero en cuanto me pongo manos a la obra, me encuentro sin recursos, sin argumento, y por eso me lío tanto con capítulos de relleno inútiles y aburridos. Me disculpo por haber bajado el nivel de calidad capítulo tras capítulo. Cada vez estoy menos conforme con mi trabajo, y hasta me he planteado en dejarlo, pero luego leo vuestras reviews y me veo con el deber de hacerlo por vosotros, aunque sé que también estáis aburridos y desanimados con los últimos capítulos, y lo entiendo. **

**La verdad es que, al ser mi primer fanfic, mi horrible forma de narrar y mi pésima organización del argumento, son muy evidentes. Pero por algo tendré que empezar, supongo. Además, el hecho de tener que trabajar con un personaje tan complicado como Draco Malfoy, no ayuda nada, pero ese era mi desafío, y la verdad es que me está costando mantenerlo dentro de su originalidad y no desviarme e irme fuera de su personalidad (su magnífica personalidad que tanto adoro *-*).**

**El caso es que me doy de cabezazos contra la pared cada vez que caigo en la tentación de hacerlo romántico y dulce, hablador y amable... ¡Pero es que no doy a más! Quiero decir, me esfuerzo en mantener el personaje como es, pero para la historia lo hago así por alguna razón. Una razón que todavía no tengo muy clara, pero que espero que más adelante funcione. He de decir que en realidad no lo estoy poniendo romanticón y vulnerable, sólo que tal como lo escribo, parece que se ha vuelto un blando de repente, pero mi argumento es:**

**Pese a ser un arrogante, frío, malcriado, maleducado y contestón que no se fía de nadie y que se cree superior a todos y bla bla bla (todos lo conocemos), sigue siendo un ser humano, y sobre todo, un adolescente, y por ello no deja de tener sentimientos (que siempre oculta para mantener su imagen). Y aunque lo dirá él mismo en un par de capítulos o así, os lo digo ya como aclaración: Draco se dio cuenta de que Elisabeth era como él, desde el momento en que la vio convertirse en Mortífago, la consideró una similar, luego, cuando se hablaron todo ese tiempo en la Sala de Requerimiento, la vio como una amiga, alguien que le entendía y en quien podía confiar, por eso no es que esté repentinamente enamorado, de momento solo se está dejando llevar, no existe nada de amor a primera vista incondicional eterno y pasional como en las películas, en absoluto.**

**Por último, con respecto a lo del tema "rating M", en el primer capítulo había avisado de que en otros capítulos posteriores habría escenas de ese tipo, pero eso era en mi primera idea, mucho más simple y corta, pero quiero dejar claro que no tengo pensado escribir nada "M", principalmente porque no sabría como hacerlo. Lo único parecido (y no habrá casi nada explícito) será en estos dos capítulos. De hecho, en el sueño de Elisabeth de uno de los primeros capítulos no llegaba a ocurrir nada.**

**Gracias a Zarina Hiddleston, senju luna, Shira-chan, Tamami-Chan y a esos anónimos que me regalais tantas reviews. **

Capítulo 25.

Una semana después adquirimos un nivel de confianza bastante alto que además nos permitía momentos de 'recreo' en los que nuestros labios se volvían a encontrar, a veces de forma casual, y otras de forma intencionada. Todas las mañanas salía de mi cuarto y allí estaba él esperando, apoyado contra la pared de enfrente. Raro era el día en que no parábamos a mitad de camino porque literalmente, me asaltaba, me acorralaba, y al final hacía de mi una sirvienta a merced de sus besos interminables, a pesar de que, a diferencia de las primeras veces, ahora ya era totalmente consciente de lo que ocurría y no tenía la mente en blanco.

Las reuniones de Mortífagos no cesaban, pero lo mejor era que yo seguía librándome de acudir, lo que me parecía algo sospechoso. Acudían todos, incluido Draco, pero yo no. Empezaba a tener algo de miedo por lo que podría estar pasando, pero inmediatamente se me olvidaba toda preocupación en el momento en que, paseando por los exteriores de la mansión, unos brazos me cogían por detrás para darme la vuelta hacia su dueño, quien me obsequiaba uno de esos maravillosos momentos de regocijo y felicidad al besar al chico de mis sueños, mi fuente de luz y esperanza, por muy cursi o ñoño que suene.

Aunque parezca extraño, no solo nos dábamos 'amor' el uno al otro, también manteníamos largas conversaciones sobre cualquier tema. Sigue siendo algo increíble que Draco Malfoy, el único e inimitable Malfoy, fuese una persona tan agradable y leída. Sabía de muchas cosas, desde Quidditch hasta Historia de la Magia, pasando por literatura clásica muggle, así como de hechizos antiguos que le enseñaron desde pequeño. Me tengo descubierto a mí misma más de una vez mirándole embobada mientras hablaba de sus experiencias de la infancia con criaturas mágicas. El pobre tiene una especie de trauma con los centauros debido a un 'percance' a los seis años, y desde entonces no puede ni verlos, le dan escalofríos solo de pensarlo. 'Qué gracioso', pensé para mí mientras me aguantaba una carcajada, se le veía realmente afectado y no quería reírme en su cara, ni me atrevería.

En cuanto a mí, yo le conté cómo era mi vida antes de todo esto. Le expliqué mis veranos en medio de muggles, dado que nuestra casa estaba en un barrio no mágico. Al parecer, él ya conocía algunos conceptos sobre diversas cosas del mundo muggle, pero por poner un ejemplo, nunca había visto una televisión o un microondas, lo que me hizo reírme internamente. Le aclaré el por qué no hay más familia. Mis abuelos vivían demasiado lejos y principalmente, estaban más que muertos desde que yo era muy pequeña. Mis padres eran hijos únicos, así que nada de tíos o primos, y el resto estaban desaparecidos y eran desconocidos. También confesé algunas de mis manías y defectos, como que en realidad odiaba leer, siendo la Ravenclaw que era, pensaba que sería una deshonra para la casa y por eso nadie, excepto él, lo sabía. Mi gusto por el dibujo, algo que ya conocía, gracias a mi bloc abierto encima del mueble de la Sala de los Menesteres, aquella vez que me quedé dormida tras ayudarle en un trance causado por Voldemort. Mi deprimente adoración por la lluvia y el invierno, algo que calificó de 'interesante'. Y cosas banales como que mi color favorito era el verde; que no tenía ninguna flor favorita porque ninguna me gustaba en particular como para decir que era diferente a otras, todas me parecían flores al fin y al cabo; que me encantaban los misterios y los detectives, de ahí que Sherlock Holmes fuese mi personaje ficticio favorito y mi crush literario, algo que le produjo carcajadas hasta que le salían lágrimas de los ojos; que New York era la ciudad que deseaba visitar por encima de todo; que para mí, los felinos eran los animales más grandiosos de la Tierra; que sufría de dolores de cabeza frecuentes por razones hereditarias por parte de mi madre, así como mi asma, que en los últimos años había mejorado notoriamente, pero que a veces recaía en algún ataque leve; y que no me consideraba una persona creyente, sino que prefería pensar en lo lógico y la razón, que las cosas abstractas como la fe y el amor habían perdido su sentido en mi vida hacía un tiempo al desistir en la búsqueda de pruebas que demostrasen la existencia de ellas, una confesión realmente personal y profunda, fruto de una conversación muy intensa en la que nos sumergimos una tarde filosófica.

Evidentemente, todo esto creó un lazo de confianza que nos acercó aún más. Conocernos de una forma más personal ayudó a que una amistad invisible se forjara sin que nos diésemos cuenta. Un par de veces nos habíamos encontrado con Narcissa, o mejor dicho, ella nos 'encontraba' a nosotros de una forma 'casual', y nos cazaba en medio de carcajadas, algo que provocaba una sonrisa en su delicado rostro mientras daba media vuelta y volvía por su camino. Esa mujer se imaginaba algo, o sospechaba que ocurriese algo, yo estaba segura de ello.

La semana siguiente empezó terriblemente dolorosa, por culpa de una de esas visitas que todas padecemos una vez cada mes. Me desperté con una sensación de dolor y sobre todo, de fatiga, que ni me atreví a levantarme, simplemente me quedé allí acurrucada entre las sábanas con ganas de nada, y retomé el sueño, aún siendo las once y pico de la mañana. Volví a desvelarme sobre la una de la tarde y me sentía como un trapo viejo de cocina. Necesitaba una ducha y reposo, calor en el vientre y un entretenimiento. Me incorporé en la cama y tras un par de minutos allí sentada, tapada hasta la cintura, sentí unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-"Adelante" - dije al mismo tiempo que me preguntaba quién sería. Por la puerta asomó Draco con su inexpresivo rostro de todos los días. '¡Sorpresa!' pensé.

-"Me preguntaba por qué no bajaste a la hora de siempre y venía a comprobar si todo... bueno, si había algún problema, pero ya veo que no." - justificó en un tono neutro y decepcionado.

-"Ahm...no. Bueno, si, pero no hay nada que hacerle." - traté de explicar.

-"¿Eh?" - preguntó con cara de confusión.

-"Pues eso. Que no hay nada que hacer, es algo... normal." - intenté aclarar sin ser muy específica.

-"¿Normal?" - frunció el ceño aún más confundido.

-"¿Has estudiado anatomía humana y el funcionamiento del cuerpo femenino, verdad?" - pregunté sutilmente en un último intento para que captase la situación.

-"¡Claro! ¿Pero eso que tiene que..." - entonces se le iluminó el rostro -"¡Oh!"

-"Buen trabajo, Sherlock." - dije entre sonrojada y divertida.

-"Ya, ya..." - dijo sarcásticamente con cara de 'muy graciosa' haciendo un gesto con la mano que decía 'corramos un tupido velo'. Entonces se dio la vuelta con intención de irse.

-"¿Sabrás que no es contagioso, no?" - pregunté burlona.

-"¡Si! ¡No soy idiota! ¿Tú por qué clase de inútil me tienes? Estoy empezando a creer que piensas que soy una especie de Goyle. Aunque mejorado físicamente, obviamente..." - comentó al principio algo tímido, luego ofendido y finalmente presumido.

-"No, en absoluto, pero como veía que huías como si fuese a morder o algo así, pues..." - me defendí.

-"¿Tienes miedo de que huya?" - preguntó entre curioso y alagado.

-"N-no, no es... eso..." - evité el contacto visual.

-"No mientas, es cierto, ¿a que si?" - amenazó en modo 'te he cazado'.

-"No, es que me aburro..." - intenté salvarme.

-"Ya, si... 'te aburres'..." - comentó sarcástico.

-"Si no me crees puedes irte." - dije algo molesta, aunque ni siquiera lo estaba.

-"Oh, me siento dolido por tu crueldad... no podré soportarlo" - dramatizó exageradamente a modo de sarcasmo.

-"Como quieras, yo paso." - fingí estar enfadada y me recosté de nuevo escondiéndome bajo la colcha. Escuché unos pasos acercándose y una mano apartando dicha colcha bruscamente destapándome por completo, expuesta al frío inexistente en esta época del año, pero que me provocó escalofríos de arriba a abajo.

-"Deberías saber que como actriz eres malísima." - se rió.

-"Genial." - contesté secamente.

-"Oye, deja eso, lo odio."

-"¿El qué? Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo." - me quejé mirándole molesta.

-"Mejor me voy." - se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

-"¡Agh! Está bien. Lo siento." - dije arrepentida.

Volvió a entrar, se acercó al borde de la cama, puso un brazo bajo mis piernas y el otro bajo mi espalda rodeándome por la cintura, me levantó al estilo nupcial, y cuando logró tenerme lo suficientemente cerca de él, me besó. Así era nuestra rutina, nos 'odiábamos' mutuamente y luego nos besábamos, todo muy normal (nótese el sarcasmo). El momento se prolongó y yo ya me había abrazado a su cuello mezclando mis dedos por entre mechones de su pelo. Si, adoraba hacer eso. No os imagináis la cantidad de veces que me pregunté si sería tan liso y suave como parecía. Y lo frustrante es que tenía mejor pelo que yo, el muy presumido.

-"Tengo que ir a desayunar y ..." - dije falta de aire aprovechando un momento de respiro.

-"Como guste la señorita." - dijo casualmente separándonos y dejándome pisar tierra firme.

-"Gracias." - sonreí amablemente, como siguiéndole el rollo servicial.

Me dí una buena ducha refrescante, me vestí lo más cómoda posible, aunque evitando parecer un mendigo, y fui a desayunar tranquilamente. Después volví a mi cuarto, me senté en cama y me tapé hasta la cintura, no sin antes coger mi bloc y mis lápices. Estuve dibujando un buen rato, de hecho, casi había acabado el dibujo cuando Draco volvió a entrar.

-"¿De verdad os afecta tanto que tenéis que meteros en cama todo el día?" - se quejó levemente molesto, en un tono bastante infantil.

-"¿Tú que crees? No estoy aquí aburrida por gusto."

-"Puedo hacerte compañía... si quieres..." - sugirió, y en cuanto vio mi cara iluminarse como cuando recibes una buena noticia, se apresuró en decir -"pero con la condición de que no te pongas hecha un basilisco por estupideces, que puede que no sepa lo que duele, pero he comprobado unas cuantas veces a lo largo de mi vida, el efecto que produce en el estado de ánimo de mi madre, con lo que deduzco que es un efecto secundario... o algo parecido. Así que no quiero ataques de histeria repentinos, ¿entendido?" - advirtió señalando con el dedo a modo de amenaza. Yo asentí. -"Voy a buscar un libro y vuelvo." - dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Volvió después de unos minutos con un libro de Sherlock Holmes bajo el brazo, lo que me hizo explotar a carcajadas. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas mientras entornaba los ojos a modo de queja por mis momentos 'infantiloides', se sentó a mi lado apoyando la espalda en la madera del cabecero de la cama y estiró sus largas piernas encima de la colcha. Cuando se disponía a abrir la primera página, dirigió su atención a mi bloc, que reposaba en mi regazo. Se inclinó hacia mi lado para examinar la 'obra' de arte, y a continuación expulsó sonoramente aire por la nariz indicando una de esas risas internas que todos hacemos cuando leemos un chiste que nos hace gracia pero no tanta como para reírnos sonoramente.

-"¿Qué pasa? Ya sé que es malo, pero no hace falta que te rías en mi cara." - comenté fingiendo estar ligeramente ofendida.

-"¿Qué? ¡No! Está perfecto. Bueno, más bien, estoy perfecto. Lo que me hace gracia es que nunca me imaginé que de verdad me convertiría en un modelo para inspirar obras. Sé que tengo lo que se dice... clase y porte, pero nunca pensé en llegar a ser... eso, una obra de arte en todo su esplendor." - alardeó vanidoso y orgulloso.

-"Pues nunca es tarde, don perfecto." - aclaré con un tono de sarcasmo al final.

-"¿Don perfecto?" - frunció el ceño confundido.

-"Te acabas de auto calificar de obra de arte perfecta gracias a tu porte y tu clase potencialmente notables y evidentes a simple vista, ¿no?"

-"Yo nunca dije nada de que fueran potencialmente notables y evidentes a simple vista." - entrecerró los ojos a modo de amenaza.

-"Lo insinuaste."

-"¿Crees que son evidentes y notables? ¿De verdad?" - trató de sonsacarme.

-"¿No vas a leer el libro?" - evité el contacto visual.

-"Ahora no." - dejó caer el libro a los pies de la cama y se giró totalmente hacia mí, mirándome fijamente a propósito para fastidiarme. Yo evité el contacto visual, porque mirarle a los ojos sería mi auténtica perdición, y no pretendía rendirme tan pronto. Continué retocando el dibujo.

-"¿Sabes que tu estructura facial es casi única? Nunca dibujé a nadie con ese perfil. Enhorabuena." - dije sin levantar la vista.

-"Lo sé. Soy de alto linaje, mi sangre es superior, mi calidad es de primera. El único y genuino heredero de toda la línea dinástica de la familia Malfoy." - dijo con su típico tono presumido y ligeramente burgués.

-"Y ahí está el niño rico otra vez. Ya tardaba." - comenté con un notable sarcasmo.

-"¿Qué has dicho?" - preguntó algo molesto.

-"Nada." - me apresuré en responder algo amedrentada.

-"¿A qué viene eso del niño rico?" - inquirió ofendido.

-"No... A nada." - dije en voz algo más baja.

-"No, de verdad, ¿explícame a qué viene eso del niño rico?" - volvió a cuestionar -"y mírame cuando te hablo." - ordenó alzando la voz.

Yo me quedé inmóvil durante unos segundos. Cuando se ponía así me daba miedo, porque podía llegar a ser muy brusco tanto en su uso de los tonos de voz como en sus gestos corporales, además de ser hiriente con sus palabras, que escupía como veneno a la cara de aquel al que se dirigía. Finalmente recobré el dominio de mis acciones y decidí escapar. Me libré de las sábanas y bajé las piernas para sentarme al borde de la cama, pero una mano se aferró a mi muñeca.

-"No, ahora no te vas. Explícamelo." - amenazó seriamente. Yo intenté soltarme pero desistí sabiendo que me superaba en fuerza. Me volví a sentar, apoyé mi espalda contra el cabecero de la cama y cerré los ojos tratando de evadirme de esa situación.

-"¿De verdad quieres que te lo explique?" - espeté bruscamente.

-"Es lo que te llevo pidiendo estos últimos instantes, así que por favor, procede." - contestó igualmente molesto.

-"Tú lo has querido." - respiré hondo y expliqué intentando ser lo más clara posible -"¿Crees que no me he parado a pensar en este último año? ¿Crees que no me he estado comiendo la cabeza, dándole vueltas a todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que me han sucedido este último año? ¡Pues resulta que si! ¿Y sabes qué? Que todo me parece una maldita pesadilla. Todo lo que me ha pasado ha sido mierda, seguida de más mierda. Estoy cansada de llorar por culpa de toda esta locura en la que me han metido. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Tú. Por tu culpa se ha complicado todo aún más. Desde que... desde aquel día, en mi cabeza surgió un problema más. ¿Desde cuanto una persona como tú besa a alguien como yo? ¡Nunca! Y eso es lo que me molesta. ¿Por qué no podías ser el de siempre e ignorarme? ¡No tiene sentido!" - respiré hondo, otra vez, y continué -"¡Oh, por favor! Mírate. Eres el Príncipe de Slytherin. Aquel que siempre tenía una sombra de estudiantes de género femenino siguiéndole a todas partes. Aquel que todo el mundo conoce, por las buenas o por las malas. El de la imagen impecable y el carácter implacable." - tragué saliva, respiré de nuevo y proseguí -"Y mírame a mí. Hasta hace un mes, mi cuerpo era nada atractivo. Y aún así qué queda, la tímida y callada, de sangre mestiza, Ravenclaw, antisocial, poco femenina y refinada, y sobre todo, poco agraciada. ¿Qué demonios pasa con mi acné, y el hecho de ser tan simple como una morena de ojos castaños? ¿Y lo poco interesante que es mi vida? ¿Y lo poco interesante que soy yo?"- solté aire por la boca exhausta - "¿Es que soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de que nada de esto tiene sentido?" - me revolví en mi asiento incómoda y dije en voz baja -"¿por qué yo? Ni siquiera merezco ser acogida en esta familia, como para que encima vengas tú y hagas que los sueños cobren vida. ¡Esto es el mundo al revés!".

-"Entiendo." - dijo secamente mientras se levantaba bruscamente y se iba dando un portazo. Parecía confuso y molesto, pero no comprendí por qué. La que estaba enfadada era yo.

Al día siguiente no nos encontramos, ni tampoco es que lo quisiere, porque la verdad es que no estaba de muy buen humor. Me recorrí los extensos campos de la parte de atrás, parando de vez en cuando a relajarme tumbada en la hierba. Fue realmente aburrido, al igual que las dos jornadas siguientes. Quizás necesitábamos un respiro de tanta cercanía repentina.


End file.
